


Storm in the North

by Prisioux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Humor, May/December Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: 5 years later, the Starks and the Baratheons are ready to move on.Arya is getting married to Gendry Baratheon, but the wedding is organized by 22 years old Sansa, who is very curious about Stannis, also known as "The one true CEO".Oh, yes: Littlefinger and Melisandre are there to try and spoil things.





	1. An invitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years ago, The True Baratheon family met....now, Stannis receives an invitation.

Shireen was smiling when she handed Stannis a white envelope. They seldom received letters these days and it was somewhat odd that the letter was not sent to his Office. Then he realized it was for Shireen! His heart skipped a beat for a moment, thinking it could be from a boyfriend. 

 

" Dad, it is from cousin Gendry. He is getting married in two weeks time. Look, handmade invitations!"

 

Stannis did not know what to say, really. Before hell broke loose with Robert´s divorce ( "TWINCEST- Are Lannisters secret Targs?" was one of the tamest headlines the tabloids used at the time), his distraught brother had taken steps to try and unite the family he had left, insisting on a weekend skiing trip in the Vale to introduce his " genetically confirmed" offspring to each other. Edric Storm was already acknowledged, living part of the time with Renly , and Mya Stone had a relationship of sorts with Robert, who saw her education was paid for. The big news of the trip was Gendry, fruit of Robert´s " Bachelor Party". The young man was the spitting image of his father, but was kept unaware of it, while being raised by his mother´s relations. Varysinia, Robert´s secretary, had sent regular checks to cover his expenses, but that was the extent of this relationship. But Gendry took it in stride and looked happy to have found a family.

 

It was all a travesty, in Stannis view. Everybody looked so happy on that weekend,  5 years ago. Except for him, of course. 

 

The happiness, as usual, did not last. Less than two weeks after this trip, Robert died under strange circumstances and apparently left no will behind . Baratheon Corporation sunk into a 3 years legal battle with Cersei Lannister, baked by her father´s money. The divorce had not been finalized and she was refusing to have her children´s paternity tested, her lawyers claiming that since Robert had listed " irreconcilable differences" as the reason for dissolution,  there was no need to investigate unfounded claims of infidelity made not by the deceased, but by " greedy relations" and, futhermore, that Cersei and their chidren , in the absence of a will, were the heirs of Robert´s shares. 

 

Somehow, Dr Pycelle had convinced Robert not to divulge the real reason for the divorce as to avoid bad publicity. At any rate the Starks came to the rescue. Eddard Stark had been Robert´s best friend and he made it clear to anybody that he was prepared to testify: his son, Bran, had seen the twins " in action" the last time both families met, but had no opportunity to tell anyone since he fell from a tower and was rushed to the hospital. There, Brandon stayed under intensive care for a couple of months. When he woke up, the boy told his father what he saw and the information soon spread, even reaching the papers. Unfortunetly, Ned died not longer after arriving in Kings Landing, in a very suspicious car crash. It was only because of  Joffrey´s arrest ( the son of Cersei and Jaime was being accused of murdering a prostitute named Ros) that his medical records were made public in the weeks following. He was not a Baratheon, but a Lannister twice over. Joffrey died the day after being released on parole, chocking on a chicken wing. A Court order demanded the testing of Myrcella and Tommen based on the findings about Joffrey´s parentage, and both kids were also found to be Lannisters.  

 

Stannis was now C.E.O of Baratheon Corporation and as happy as any workholic single father could be. 

 

However, he was still not the sentimental type. The prospect of attending weddings was not appealing. In the 5 years since the "True Baratheon Family Reunion", Stannis had very little contact with Gendry. His regular course of action in this case would be to send a very expensive gift, with a card. Looking at his daughter, he paused for a brief second, then asked :

 

"Shireen, do you really want to go to this wedding? I know you like to keep in touch with your cousins online, but perhaps Gendry was just being polite. Besides, the Florents might expect us to have some sort of service in your mother´s memory. It´s been a year since she passed."

 

Shireen´s face grown somber. Selyse was still a sore subject. Stannis could hardly blame Shireen for wishing to forget about her mother. Selyse basically left them both, not longer after Stannis won the legal case against the Lannisters.

 

In all honesty, Selyse was actually making an effort to save their marriage. She started consulting several specialists in fertility, desperatly trying to conceive a boy, as if giving Shireen, their 11 years old daughter,  a brother would make their loveless union a happy one. When nothing really worked, Selyse then turned to alternative treatments. Thoros of Myr, one of Robert´s friends,bumped into Selyse one day and mentioned the great progresses he was making in his fight against a self imune disease, simply by attending a series of workshops ministrated by a woman called Melisandre- She was some sort of Guru from Asshai, who claimed to have lived several lifes in her present body, practiced her arts for years beyond count and to have reached the Curtain of Light.

 

It took Melisandre less than 3 meetings to convert Selyse to her cause, who soon enough was trying her best to bring Stannis on board. The whole thing was too bizarre and made Stannis uncomfortable. He was forced to realize that if Selyse put half the passion she had for " The Red Temple of Light " into their marriage, he would have been a happier man. He could not blame all on her, of course. Their marriage was perhaps doomed from the start.

 

Before he noticed, Melisandre was living in Storms End, the Baratheon´s ancestral home, acting as Lady of the Castle, all costs covered by Stannis and Selyse´s joint account. After a year of this folly, Stannis decided enough was enough. The facts were simple: Baratheons were not residing in Storm´s End, but would be liable for whatever of what was happening there; the Estate was part of Westeros Heritage and as such under strict use conditions and, lastly, the excessive spending, not to mention Seylse´s recent neglect of their daughter had convinced Stannis to go forward and dissolve the marriage. To his shame, he could actually add "adultery" to the list of reasons, as Melisandre seduced him right under Selyse´s nose when he went to Storm´s End to confront them.

 

To Melisandre´s credit, she never used this information as leverage and actually helped convince Stannis that a divorce would only damage Shireen emotionally. His daughter had been diagnosed with greyscale when she was barely out of diapers. When Shireen turned 12 ,she was supposed to start a laser treatment designed to rid her face from most of the scars and scales the disease left her. Dr, Pylos was very enthusiastic about it, and Shireen would need all the support she could get. 

 

They agreed on Melisandre taking Selyse on a " self discovery trip" through Essos. Stannis would foot the bill, run the family business, oversee Shireen´s treatment and take care of her education and well being. Selyse would do whatever she wanted to, which obviously meant what Melisandre told her to. They would sit and decide on the next step after Shireen had received doctor´s leave. It was also agreed that Selyse would somehow manage to keep in touch with her daughter, but weeks passed before she would answer an email or make a phone call. 

 

Until one day of Spring, about a year ago , Stannis received a small and strange package, dated from a couple of months before, with a small letter:

 

> _"Dear Stannis,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Years ago, I told you that I looked into the flames and saw that the Lord of Light had choosen you, but that you needed to embrace Him._
> 
> _You chose not to, but Selyse felt the flame inside her. She confided that she wanted to enter into the service of the R´hlor. With this in mind, we headed to Asshai, where she was to be trained._
> 
> _Asshai is both blessed and cursed. I told Selyse she was not to eat or drink from anything from Asshai, for that its fruits are filled with poison for the simple souls._
> 
> _Unfortunately, she did not think I was being literal with my instructions and decided to venture by The Shadow herself._
> 
> _She ate a fish and she died right after._
> 
> _Inside the package are her ashes._
> 
>  
> 
> _May the Lord guide you into His Light._
> 
>  
> 
> _Melisandre, Red Priestess, Life Coach, Yoga Teacher and Attorney at Law"_

 

 

Shireen just shoke her head " No, dad, we already had the Septon say words last year, so that grandmother would not be sad, but mother was no longer following the Seven. I have no idea what she was doing, but she was long gone. "

 

" I am actually very fond of Gendry, dad. We all have this whatsapp group, we keep exchanging pictures and jokes. I really , really want to see them and hang out. Maybe I could go on my own, if you don´t want to. "

 

Stannis did not like the idea of Shireen travelling without adult supervision. She was 14 years old, yes, but still. Perhaps Davos and the boys would enjoy some days off? He could ask them, he was sure. 

 

No, it would be too much, he decided. One thing is to have Shireen sleep over when Stannis has to travel on business, another is to ask for his friend and right hand to attend a family function. 

 

"Alright, Shireen, we are going. I will ask my secretary to make reservations and you can RSVP with your cousins. By the way, where is Gendry marrying?"

 

"Oh, that is the best part: Gendry is marrying Arya Stark, at Winterfell. I have never been north of the Neck, it will be so fun!"

 

Stannis was surprised. " Winterfell, from all places. Robert would have been happy. He never got over Lyanna, the old fool. " Because Eddard Stark tried to help him during his fight against the Lannisters, Stannis had felt some obligation towards his family. He helped Mr Luwin, the Stark´s lawyer, in dealing with some important partners and offered an internship to any of the Stark children who would be interested. He still had Sansa Stark´s contact somewhere...

 

 


	2. The Bride´s Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa finds out what she wants in life.

The Starks are a proud family, tracing their genealogical tree back to the Age of Heroes, but the last 5 years almost put a definitive end to their History.

 

Sansa still remembered the day they received word that her father, Eddard, was killed in a very suspicious car accident. It was as if their world fell apart and, in many ways, it did. Her brother, Brandon, then a 12 years old child, was still hospitalized, but the doctors had already made clear that he was not expect to walk ever again. Sansa´s older brother Robb went to pursue his military career and their mother, Catelyn, decided it was about time to take a more active role on the family business, Stark Group.

 

A childhood friend of Catelyn, Petyr Baelish, had convinced her that the Lannisters were behind the recent deaths of Eddard and the attempt on Brandon´s life. Fearing for her children and not knowing who to trust, Sansa´s mother decided the best course of action was to have her children moved to places where the Lannisters were not expected to have much influence. Sansa was 16 when she went to live with her aunt Lysa in the Vale and help the widowed mother to care for her only son, Robin Arryn; Arya had always been interested in fencing and Catelyn finally allowed the 13 years old to go to and study under the renowned water dancer Master, Syrio Forel. Brandon was entrusted to the Reeds, who took him to a desolate spa north the Wall, where he underwent alternative treatments developed by the mysterious Brynden Rivers. Rickon was only 7 when his nanny, Osha, took him to Skagos, an island best known for its strange rock formations and cold waters. Sansa´s cousin, Jon, was a Targaryen by birth, but he was mostly raised by Eddard, only vacationing with his father´s side of family. At any rate, both Jon and Robb were already of age and capable of making their own decisions at that point.

 

Catelyn , acting as C.E.O of Stark Group in the absence of Dr Luwin, who was travelling, and Sansa´s uncle, Benjen, who was engaged on an anthropological study of the indigenuous people north of The Wall, elected not to renew the partnership with Frey & Sons. The unilateral decision met with instant protests from Walder Frey, the president of the company. The agreement was much to the Frey´s advantage and Catelyn was not happy with their dubious business practices. In truth, Catelyn feared that the earned bad reputation of Frey & sons would damage Stark Group, and the board had agreed with her assessment. Because Walder Frey had worked closely with Catelyn´s father, she decided to talk to him in person. On her way back to Winterfell, but still near the roads operated by Frey, she was victim of a " botchered car robbery" and left for dead. Captain Beric Dondarrion, a firefighter who was leading a group of Boy Scouts called " Brotherhood without Banners" on a trip through the Riverlands, found Catelyn and was able to save her life. However, there were changes in Catelyn´s appearance and demeanour, after surviving such ordeal: her hair, once auburn and healthy, became scarce and white; her face and neck were covered with scars, she spoke with great difficulty and became some sort of reclusive.

 

Sansa´s time in the Vale was also far from happy. Petyr Baelish married her aunt Lysa Arryn and moved in . The man known as " Littlefinger" had amassed a great amount of power as Editor-in- Chief of the Tabloid " The Mockingbird" and as the sole owner of "Sweetling", a night club (or brothel, depending on who you would ask) in kings Landing. Baelish was also a creep, who every night would sneak into Sansa´s room, wake up, make her sit on his lap and smell her hair. Lysa walked on that scene on night, made a scandal and ended up being pushed by Baelish from the " Moondoor", world´s biggest Panoramic Window. 

 

If somebody could get away with murder, it was Littlefinger. He not only knew a lot of secrets, but he also was a master manipulator. Petyr Baelish took advantage of Sansa´s shock and made her feel even more guilty about the whole "incident". He also convinced the world that Lysa had decided to renovate the Eyrie and hired " illegal and undocumented immigrants" to do the job without paying taxes and that, one day, she was berating one of those workers, Marillion, and he pushed her on a rage. Sansa did not know how, but Littlefinger made the man confess to the crime. Apparently, the only sentence Marilion could mutter in the Common Tongue was " I pushed Mrs Lysa through the Moondoor!"

 

Thankfully, Uncle BryndenTully knew better than to trust Baelish. The "Blackfish" was awarded custody of the orphan Robert Arryn and made arrangements for Sansa to start a semester earlier at "The Reach School of Economics", which turned out to be the best thing that happened to her in those years. Although Great uncle Tully saved her and Sweetrobin from the nefast influence of Petyr Baelish,  he was unable to put the man behind bars. In the end, Littlefinger walked away not only a free man, but  with more money and a lock of Sansa´s hair. 

 

When Sansa finally graduated, age 20, she left The Reach and moved back home. In Winterfell , everything seemed to fall back into place. Sansa started working at Stark Group and rekindled some friendships. Arya was already there, happily dating Gendry, the owner of  a Repair and Customization Moto Shop in Wintertown. She was also busy training and teaching fencing classes at the local school. Rickon had been the first to come home as soon as Catelyn was able to care for him properly and seemed to adapt fine.

 

Brandon was the last to come back home, still on his wheelchair. However, the years he spent trying to learn how to walk again deeply changed him, as if his spirit had grown older beyond his years. Bran was not angry anymore about his fate. He was the one who convinced the family to start therapy, which helped them face their fears, rebuild trust and reconnect.

 

One weekend, Arya went to the Hunting Lodge with Gendry and came back with some strange case of apendicitis. 

 

Sansa drove her sweet sister to the nearest hospital, where they discovered that Arya was actually 20 weeks pregnant with a healthy baby boy!

 

" I swear , I was taking the pill and getting my period. How that happened? Gendry, do you have any idea how this happened?"

 

Being a great fan of Reality TV, Sansa was aware that "asymptomatic pregnancy" existed because it was the whole premise of the show " I did not know I was pregnant". Arya was fooled by the pill induced menstruation and did not notice the changes in her body because they were subtle: the 6 kilos she gained in the last 5 months did not make a great difference, since Arya had always been skinny, and her morning sickness had been so light that everybody thought it was simply indigestion. 

 

Sansa did not voice her reservations about Arya and the pregnancy. She knew that Arya would be a great mother, she was just worried that happened way too fast and was unplanned.It was clear that money was not an issue: Arya had been saving to go on a trip to Sothoryos this summer and do some voluntary work there and Gendry still had some Baratheon money left untouched in his bank account. Not to mention the most important thing: they were both in a committed relationship,  clearly devoted to each other. 

 

"So, what was the problem really?" Sansa thought. "Is it possible that I am a bit jealous of Arya?"

 

In all honesty, if somebody would have told Sansa that Arya was going to be the first Stark of her generation to marry and start a family, she would have laughed. Robb had been engaged once, to a certain Jeyne Westerling, but her mother was so intrusive and ambitious that the relationship did not survive. Jon joined the Night´s Watch some years ago and was planning on moving to Hardhome with Ygritte, but  he was elected Lord Commander and Ygritte decided the life she would be expected to have at Castle Black was be too restrictive for her taste and broke up. Bran was going strong with Meera Reed, but he was only 16 and Rickon was still not interested in girls that way. 

 

But the look on Catelyn´s face when Arya showed the ultrasound made Sansa rethink everything. 

 

Her family was finally happy and they had reasons to be optimistic about the future.

 

It was clear, though, that Catelyn would not let Arya get away with having a child out of wedlock. Not only that, but Catelyn wanted to throw "the greatest wedding party the North has ever seen".

 

To everybody´s astonishment, Arya agreed with the idea. She was just not interested in actually organizing the whole affair. Arya had always been down to earth and made it clear that she wanted to spend her time preparing for the baby and house hunting with Gendry. She also had all the doctors appointments and her students to contend with. If Catelyn Stark wanted a big party, she would have to organize it herself. 

 

Arya also said she wanted the wedding to take place as fast as possible. A date was fixed, giving Sansa and Catelyn exactly three weeks time to organize everything. They sent invitations the same day they were ready, express delivery et all , urging  the guests to RSVP by the end of the week. 

 

Other than demanding that the wedding cake be baked by their mutual friend Hot Pie ( which proved to be the most difficult task, because he worked at the world famous " Inn at the Crossroads" in the Riverlands, and his boss did not want to grant him the week off to attend the wedding), Gendry and Arya were pretty relaxed about the whole situation and accepted any and each suggestion made. Sansa suspected they wanted to simply get rid of her.  

 

                                                                               *****************************************

 

Sansa and Margaery Tyrell became fast friends during her time in The Reach and managed to keep in touch even after Sansa moved back and started working full time at Stark Group. Now that she took a month leave to help Catelyn organize the wedding, Sansa usually ended her day talking to Margaery about the preparations. Jeyne Poole was still Sansa´s best friend, but now that she was the single owner of Dreadfort Ltd (both Roose and Ramsay Bolton were poisoned by their enemies, according to the official reports), she was constantly travelling on business. 

 

Margaery was not only fun, but a true friend. She helped Sansa break up with Harry Hardying, a serial cheater if there ever been one and even tried to set her up with Willas Tyrell. They went on a couple of pleasant dates, but Willas was still pinning for his on-off secret girlfriend Arianna Martell, so Sansa was not unhappy when he stopped calling. 

 

"Sansita! I was about to call you." Typical. Margaery was always about to call someone. " I just received the invitation. Somehow I forgot to tell you, but Mathis is not coming. We are actually getting a divorce!"

 

Sansa could not believe it. Margaery had been married for less than six months and she seemed happy. Sometimes it was very hard to read Margaery correctly. 

 

" Margs, why did you not tell me? I would have jumped the first plane to be with you. What happened , really?"

 

"Oh, I told the Oakheart that I did not want to share him, at least not on our first year together, but he choose to defy me. Don´t worry, Sansa, I am the one who dumped him and I think it is for the best. You are helping me already by calling everyday, it distracts me and put a smile on my face.  Maybe I am getting tired of these sophisticated types." Margaery sounded almost sad, but she went on. " Anyway, your sister´s wedding should help clear my head. I expect some handsome nothern guys to sit at my table. "

 

Sansa giggled. "Are you sure you are ready to embark on a new relationship?"

 

"Sansita, that is the furthest thing I need now! A good weekend affair should suffice. But I am open. If love knocks my door, I will answer it." 

 

"I have an idea that will make you feel better. We can take a look at the guest list and if we do not find enough gentlemen that would interest you, then I can invite some more. " 

 

Margaery started giggling. " Sansa! Who would have thought you could come up with such a plan?" She then turned serious. " Thank you, but as I said, I prefer to leave it open and be surprised. Frankly, just spending a couple of days gossiping with you and drinking wine will be enough. Anything else, I will consider  a pleasant surprise."

 

All things considered, this refusal was understandable, but made Sansa think about her own love life. She felt uncomfortable. Joffrey was the first to kiss her, but then he proceded to humiliate her and even killed her dog; Harry was a sorry excuse for a boyfriend; Willas was never really an option and Petyr was just a creepy she could count herself lucky to not have raped her. The only man she felt a deep connection and expected some sort of future together was Sandor, who was her first. But instead of leading to a serious relationship, taking her virginity made Sandor regret his life choices and his professional past with the Lannister family. Sandor then left her and joined the Monastery on the Quiet Isle right after. 

 

" I understand Margs, but I was also looking forward to search someone on this list for me as well!"

 

Sansa could hear the confusion in Margaery´s voice. " Look, I really appreciate it, but what you think it will work for me, might actually not work for you. we are very different. Sansa, you do not sleep around; you have always wanted a meaningful relationship..." Margaery was interrupted by Sansa, who continued "... a relationship I never had!"

 

She sounded frustrated, and she knew it, because it was how she truly felt. " The problem with me is that I keep expecting the right guy to find me when actually I should be the one looking for him. I am tired of being passive, of being locked in this fantasy I created. Could you help me out with this? I know it is not the right time and that you are going through a divorce, but I have literally nobody who would listen to me and understand. "

 

" Of course I will help you, Sansa. My divorce is just...inevitable. There is nothing to ramble about it, at least not now. Perhaps I will have some delayed emotional reaction, in which case you will have to drop everything and come to me. But right now, let´s do it! Do you have the list with you? Grab also some paper and pen, you will need to take notes!"

 

Sansa went ahead with Margaery instructions and also locked her door. " Okay, I am ready."

 

" First, what kind of man you want to land?  I mean, both physically and emotionally. "

 

"Older, but not like, old." Margaery laughed " You mean, like early forties ?"  Sansa agreed. " Well, Sansita, usually the good ones are already taken at this age."

 

Margaery continued after a brief pause. " I read an article once about how the cultural differences between the the regions in Westeros affected romantic relationships. It stated that Notherners and Stormlanders were generally more stable and serious, and that Dorne had the highest divorce rate in the Seven Kingdoms."

 

" Then I should concentrate on mature, unmarried men from the North and Stormlands?" Sansa asked seriously and then burst into laughter.

 

" More like a bonus point than an imperative!" Sansa heard Margaery sipping some wine. " Any name that fits the bill in terms of age, before we refine our search?"

 

Sansa decided to look from top to botton and stop at names that deserved consideration " Jorah Mormont confirmed presence. He is from Bear Island and works for the Targaryen Conglomerate."

 

" You better cross this name off your list. Jorah married one of my mother´s  half sisters after a very brief courtship and was, by all accounts, a very shitty husband. Of course, he might have changed, but I doubt it!"

 

The next name was Jon Umber, also known as Greatjon. " I remember my father saying he was a good man, I might have met him before..."

 

"Under my dead body! I made a quick online search here and the first picture I found was one with this man´s very large family. You know those close knit religious communities that have some sort of ban on contraceptives? This guy gives me this vibe. Unless you want to become a sister wife..."

 

Sansa asked Margaery to send her the link to the picture and had to agree to this assessment. " Hmm. Stannis Baratheon´s daughter confirmed that both will attend the wedding. How odd. I thought Stannis was averse to social events..."

 

Margaery also found strange and went on to explain that Stannis was not on speaking terms with Renly because the younger brother made a move to become Chairman of the Board, or C.E.O, she was not sure. Margaery went on and on, and then suddenly stopped, saying : " Sansa, you better type "Stannis Baratheon Hot"  into your search engine and chose the option for images. "

 

The first result was an adorable picture, with Mr Baratheon at the beach with his daughter with the caption " Six Pack Stannis- Hot Dad of the Month". It was clear that Stannis had been spotted by a paparazzo, because he would never pose for such picture. Most of the articles on Stannis dated back from the period he was fighting the Lannisters in the aftermath of Robert´s death. Sansa noted that the pictures where Stannis looked the best were the ones he was not aware of being photographed. He looked utterly displeased in the few images they found where Stannis was on social events.

 

The next hour was spent researching everything about the least known Baratheon brother. Apparently, Stannis had some sort of cult following going on. Margaery almost died from laughter when she found a couple of blogs that named him  " Stannis, The One True C.E.O"!

 

From certain angles, Stannis looked like an upper class version of Action Film Star Jason Stathan and, from others, he reminded Sansa of talented actor Stephen Dillane, who had starred in one of Sansa´s favorite period dramas, Firelight. But the eyes of a deep, deep blue , were his best features. 

 

" Margs"

 

"Yes?"

 

" I want Stannis!"


	3. Cleaning the path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Stannis exchange emails.  
> Renly apologises for trying to steal Stannis "Thunder".

Stannis was about to leave for work when he realized that his cellphone was not on his left pocket. He had to go upstairs to his bedroom and actually search for the damm thing. He hated losing stuff and cursed Selyse for having insisted on living in such spacious surroundings. Then Stannis realized that this apartment was one of the few positive legacies of his failed marriag and that it was a good and solid investment.

 

The two-store penthouse was actually quite modest for a billionaire to call home, but Stannis was first and foremost a practical man. " Blackwater View" was an exclusive and expensive residential building. It was centrally located, a mere 7 minutes walk from Baratheon Tower, and close enough to the Marina. It offered an array of services and boasted semi-olympic swimming pool, gym and spa, underground garage (Stannis was alloted 5 spaces) and 24 hour in house security crew.

 

During weekdays, Stannis would wake up no later than 5:30, brush his teeth and go straight to the gym. Breakfast was a small affair, usually fruits, yoghurt, toast and muesli. While he took a cold shower, Shireen would fill the dishwasher. They were out of the house no later than 7:45 and Stannis was not back until 19:00,  if there were no pressing and urgent matters at the office.

 

Stannis also worked on weekends, but from home and usually just a couple of hours. When the weather was good, he would take Shireen sailing or they would  visit the Seaworths. Their children attended the prestigious " Kings Landing Academy for Boys and Girls" and Stannis was more than happy to let Shireen join the Seaworth boys for most of school related celebrations. The thought of being locked in a room with strangers and forced to make small talk with other parents was enough to make Stannis skin crawl. He would make sure to attend parents and teachers meetings, scientific and artistic competitions and graduations because he knew it was impotant for Shireen.

 

Their household staff was limited to two people: Irri, a Dothraki immigrant who managed their laundry, cooked warm meals, shopped and kept the apartament as clean and tidy as humanly possible for such a small woman ( Stannis paid an extra fee to have the building maitenance and cleaning crew to do the bulk of menial work) and Mr Cressen, Storm´s End retired buttler. Stannis was partially raised by the man and felt an obligation to look after Cressen. After Selyse left, Mr Cressen mostly helped Shireen with homework andtook her to doctor´s appointments , light work that the old man was happy and able to perform. 

 

Today, because Stannis had to spend what felt to be an eternity hunting his cellphone, he arrived at his office a little past 8:00, making him officialy a latecomer. He decided not to think too much about it; he was the boss after all. Stannis usually started his workday by reading and answering emails. He had made a mental note and planned on sending an email to Sansa Stark, who was organizing his nephew´s wedding, and ask her about the wedding gift. Although Stannis was averse to such social events, he knew it was traditional for brides and grooms to have this long, frivolous and expensive list on department stores, but he did not see any card inside the invitation indicating where the store of their choosing.

 

He was surprised to see that Ms Stark had already sent him an email, and even more surprised after he read it:

 

> _Dear Stannis,_
> 
> _I am very glad you and Shireen confirmed attendance, as it is very important for Gendry to have his family present at his wedding._
> 
> _However, I confess that I also have selfish reasons to look forward to this particular Stark-Baratheon celebration. After all, it will provide the perfect excuse for you and me to get to know each other on a personal level._
> 
> _Although is in your rights as a guest to have a "plus one", I would strongly suggest you to come unattached. Otherwise, how could you enjoy what the North has to offer you?_
> 
> _What do you say?_
> 
> _Best Regards_
> 
> _Sansa Stark_

Stannis read the email a couple of times over,  trying to understand the subtext. He was sure there was a subtext, a hidden meaning to the words, but he could not make sense of it. Was it possible that Sansa Stark was flirting with him? They never met, how could she have developed an interest ? Maybe it had to do with the Stark Group: if they were in some sort of trouble, perhaps Sansa was trying to seduce him and ask for a loan? No, this would be both stupid and dishonourable. The Starks were known for being trustworthy and honour bound. Stannis could not believe Sansa would subject herself to such a shameful move.

 

 " _I would strongly suggest you to come unattached"_ Maybe Sansa Stark was just a flirt and was teasing him. He could not tell her intentions. Perhaps this was an expression used by younger people? How old was Sansa? 21, 22? Stannis noticed that sometimes Shireen used a word or a sentence in a context that led him to understand it wrongly. Shireen´s favorite teacher was also a published poet and rapper called Patchface, one of those super strange, artsy types, and he had wrote some sort of "Urban Dictionary". Perhaps Stannis could ask Shireen, she sure had a copy. He would not debase himself and ask Sansa what she meant, when it was clear he was supposed to know! 

 

Why was he losing time thinking about a woman he had never laid his eyes on? Stannis paused and thought it over. He decided to apply his skills as a sucessful businessman to this problem. In order to minimize missteps, a responsible administrator, when confronted with a new situation, should gather as much information as possible in order to enrich the decision making process or, if time was scarce, to make an educated guess based on whatever knowledge available.

 

Therefore Stannis had two clear options: the first would be to give Sansa the benefit of the doubt, to delay his judgement of her conduct to a time in the future when he would have the tools to proceed. It was the honourable and cautious thing to do. Simply answer her email in a neutral manner,  wait until the wedding to judge her behaviour and base his interactions accordingly. 

 

The second option was bolder and somewhat risky. Stannis could try to know more about Sansa today and write her in the evening, making clear he was not the kind of man to be played with ( if he concluded she was a flirt) or establish a friendly email exchange.

 

Stannis was now very pleased with himself. He hated feeling helpless and uneasy about things, which was actually his default feeling around women. Robert was always so sure of himself. Even after he gained weight, Robert was still completely at easy and actively pursuing the opposite sex. Suddenly emboldened, Stannis called Varysinia:

 

" Good morning, Varysinia. Shireen and I will be attending my nephew´s wedding in two weeks. I already sent the details for Miss Mormont to make the preparations, but I need you to research about the overall state of Stark Group and in particular, about Sansa Stark. I need it at my desk as soon as possible. You have by the end of the day. "

 

" It should not be a problem. But you could also talk to your secretary in the meantime, her family has deep ties with the Starks and, if I am not mistaken, she was hired because Eddard Stark wrote her letter of recommendation."

 

Stannis had to admit that no one was better at this job than Varysinia. No wonder Robert snatched her out of Targaryen Conglomerate when their President, Aerys, almost bankrupted the company between big investments that flopped ( Wildfire as suitable Energy Source, for example) and others that misfired ( Duskendale Mall) but he had a keen eye for talent. Aerys made an irrefusable offer for Varys services ( her name before the gender reassignment surgery), who proved to be more than capable in very short span of time.

 

Stannis followed the advice and a couple of minutes later, Alysane Mormont, knocked the door and entered. " Good morning, Mr Baratheon. Here are the tickets for your trip to Winterfell. It seems we will be seeing each other there, I hope you will enjoy the North. Is there anything else?"

 

" Yes, in fact there is. My late brother was very close with the Starks, but I am less so. Sansa Stark was, if I recall correctly, his goddaughter. How is she like?" Stannis tried to sound as the question was of no particular significance, but Alyssane´s face indicated he was failing miserably.

 

Alysane thought it was a strange question, but obliged "My younger sister Lyrra dated her older brother briefly. I just remember Sansa being very...proper. A copy of her mother, feminine and beautiful. She is basically the head of the family now, helping with the business and the children. I heard she is very good at her job. But I have not seen her in years, I am afraid I can´t say much more."

 

"Thank you, Miss Mormont. Could you also buy the wedding present? You should use my personal credit card, as it is not company related expense."

 

"They are asking donations to be made on their behalf for " Feeding Sothoryos". It is not official yet, but I heard they are planning on a baby shower too..."

 

She was interrupted by a clearly confused Stannis : " I had no idea Arya was pregnant! Shireen did not mention it. Well, then see that a donation is made and the receipt sent to them, with a greeting card. They may use it for income tax deduction purposes. Maybe it is better to wait the announcement regarding the pregnancy and the shower. You may go now, Miss Mormont."

 

As Alysane left, Stannis stared at the painting that hanged at the wall just before him. His mother, Cassana, painted on her spare time and Stannis loved to watch her working. On his 12th nameday, his mother gifted him with this painting. Stannis was lost on his thoughts, when he heard the phone ringing. 

 

"Mr Baratheon, your brother is here and wishes to talk to you. Should he come in?"

 

Stannis hesitated for a moment. " Yes, let him in."

 

Renly had not changed a bit in the last two years. He still looked as handsome as a Baratheon could be.

 

" I know you are a very busy man, so I will cut to the chase. I am here to apologise. I tried to steal your job, and that was a shitty thing to do. In my defense, I just acted that way not only because I am stupid, but also because I was worried about the effect you...err..subpar personal skills would have in the company. But I was wrong, you are right, and I am here to say I am sorry for everything. "

 

" Why now? What do you want from me?"

 

Renly noticed the painting. He had heard the stories about mother´s workshop, but he was too young to remember her. 

 

"You are not fun to be around, Stannis. But you are my brother. We are both going to this wedding in the North and it got me thinking : I don´t want to spend the whole weekend avoiding my brother just because I was not man enough to apologise. Robert was a fool, but he tried to keep the family together. I know you have like, million of unresolved issues with Robert, and now that he is dead, you will never have the chance to talk things over. I do not want that. "

 

Silence.

 

"Renly, I am not sure how I feel about this. What you have done, I can´t forget. But you are right: it is better to try and fix things while there is time."

 

(What Stannis did not say was that he also felt guilty about the whole thing. Melisandre had offered to " deal " with Renly and Stannis was tempted. Davo was the one that came to the rescue and talked sense into Stannis). 

 

"I know, I know. But maybe with time you can forgive me. I do think that we should be able to be at least civil to each other. I am tired of driving Edric to meet Shireen when you are not there. It is just... silly. I am a grown up. So are you. "

 

Miss Alysane interrupted the talk to tell Stannis that the meeting with Hightower Industries was scheduled to take place in 15 minutes and that Mr Baelor Hightower had just arrived. 

 

" I really need to go. Now that we are on speaking terms, you may want to start attending Board Meetings. Of course, you are still a share holder, I am not doing you any favors, it is your right. But if you take part, do not expect special treatment."

 

Renly just smiled. " This is your world, Stannis. I am more than happy with my TV Show " Dinner with Renly". Have you watched? The ratings are better than ever and we were renewed for a third season!"

 

                                                                                        ********************************************

 

When Stannis returned from the meeting, there was an envelope with the findings about Stark Group. He took a look while he sipped from his lemon water. The last year results were good, the company seemed healthy and Varysinia wrote that Stark Group employees tended to be loyal, with the company constantly appearing among the  "Top 10 Employers" by Westerosi Ministry for Work and Employement.

 

Varysinia also noted that Sansa Stark had been instrumental in modernizing work practices and in creating solutions against waste and mismanagement. She was in charge of " Customers Relations" and the satisfection levels had increased considerably. Sansa also established a more "horizontal" approach of management. Sansa was clearly the boss, but she worked on a desk just like the other employees, no walls or offices separating her from her team.

 

Davos came over at 17:00 to have tea and review the day, share impressions, discuss the scedule for tomorrow and chat. It was their routine and Stannis sometimes used this time to talk about private matters. Davos was the closest thing Stannis had to a brother, but he was still hesitant in talking about Sansa. He decided to ask his friend about his opinion on Renly´s apology.

 

"It was about time! He is enjoying the profits of your hard work for the past 3 years, it was the only logical step to realize he was wrong. You should be happy, it is good news. Have you apologised him?"

 

"Too soon. He needs to show he changed his ways. But we agreed on being civil, for the sake of Shireen and Edric, who are friends."

 

From there, they moved on and talked about the children. Stannis namesake had been caught smoking a cigarrete and Marya was worried this was the beggining of a difficult phase. Davos thought his wife was overreacting. 

 

By 18:00, Stannis could not hold back and decided to show Davos the email. 

 

Davos smiled after he read Sansa´s email . "There is no denying here. She means business. What have you done for her to go after you?"

 

"That is the problem. I have not even met her. It does not seem that she has an ulterior motive, but I am supposed to spend a weekend as her guest and I really don´t like the prospect of being at her mercy without knowing her intentions."

 

" If I were you"  Davos paused " I would write her back and raise the stakes. It will scare her, if she is only joking- in this case you can also say you were joking and leave it at that. But if she takes the bait, then you will have to do something you probably never done before : relax and enjoy"

 

> _Dear Sansa,_
> 
>  
> 
> _In order to decide whether I should or should not attend the  wedding "unattached"  and  spend my time getting to know you on a "personal level", I need you to show me what makes you so special to tempt me._
> 
> _A picture, perhaps? Hopefully something or someone that would make The North an appealing prospect._
> 
>  
> 
> _It is my duty to tell you that I am a very busy man and I find no pleasure in child´s play. If you feel confident you have what it takes to keep my interest, I will be more than happy to indulge your " selfish reasons"._
> 
>  
> 
> _Best Regards,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Stannis Baratheon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa does some soulsearching. Margaery admits she needs help.

Wintertown is a medium size city by westerosi standards, but is of great importancy for the nothern economy mostly because the Stark Group has its heardquarters there and it is the center of nothern film industry. It has also become a fairly popular touristic destination since the publication of the " Outlander" book series, which tells the story of Claire Buckwell, a modern day nurse from the Cronwlands, who travels back 200 years in time and starts a passionate relationship with Jaime Flint, a warrior from the First Flints Mountain Clan.

 

Sansa was visiting the hotels, inns and hostels in the nearby area to make enough pre-reservations and negotiate room prices directly with the owners, since Winterfell Castle could not receive each and every person invited to the wedding. After finishing with the visits, she would make a huge list with contact links, emails, vacancies and prices and forward it to whoever needed it.

 

It would be a pretty straight forward task, if Sansa was not consumed with conflicted thoughtsand feelings about the whole " Stannis Project" , especially the bold email she sent the day before, which was still unanswered the last time she checked. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to have a real chance with Stannis, but she was unsure if the first step taken was the right one.

 

On one hand, Sansa was tired of playing the whole " damsel in distress" and was eager to take a more active approach when it came to her love life. On the other, perhaps she should have waited to make her interest known at the party, but then again she would risk losing Stannis to a more forward and inebriated bridesmaid, or maybe even watch him arrive with a sophisticated lady friend from Kings Landing. 

 

Sansa was enjoying taking the lead for the first time, but she was afraid of scaring the object of her affections, or even worse, that the email actually led him to believe all she wanted was to have a fling.

"Oh my, what if he thinks I am a ...slut?". The thought unnerved her.

Then she saw that her favorite bakery was still open, crossed the street and ordered 3 lemon cakes. " Fuck, what if Arya wants it too, or Rickon asks for a bite?". She went back in and bought a box of honey biscuits for her family and blood orange tart for Old Nan. 

 

By the time she made it home, her family was already waiting at the table having dinner. Sansa did not need to apologise for being late though; the biscuits were such a hit that they kept raving about them for ages. Arya asked if there was still time to place an order for more biscuits to be served at the brunch the day after the wedding. Old Nan ended up sharing her tart with Rickon, who had lately developed quite the sweet tooth. 

 

After dinner, Catelyn and Old Nan went to watch the local news, while Arya and Rickon decided to play chess. Gendry would be working late for the next three days and was probably not going to show up .

 

Bran asked Sansa to join him in his bedroom. As they entered, he said : "You look worried, San. What is the problem? Don´t tell me it is just the preparations because I know it is not true!"

 

It was no use to lie to Bran, Sansa knew. When he was not busy studying at the local university to become a programmer, Bran would spend hours "connected" to the weirwood tree, but he never really talked about it. He mentioned once that his fall led to a near death experience and that something had changed in his spirit. Sansa sometimes wondered if the time Bran spent North of The Wall had affected his sensibilities and perceptions.

 

"Bran, I am not sure I really want to discuss it with you. It is...private. To be honest, I would not classify it as a problem, but rather..." Sansa really did not know how to put to words. "Let´s say that I am questioning some life choices and trying new things. "

 

"Look, if you need my help, do not hesitate. You might find yourself in need of male perspective some day or perhaps just a shoulder. Anyway "

 

Sansa thanked Bran and went upstairs, to her room, where she locked herself. She was feeling like a teeanger again: keeping secrets from family and thinking about boys for hours to end. But Stannis was no boy; he was a man. Sansa realized she had been only with boys - Sandor was perhaps the only exception, but he was such a broken soul, it was hard to even analyze their relationship, even  3 years after it ended.

 

She decided it was about time to check her mailbox again. Good answer, bad answer, no answer, Sansa told herself she was ready: she had her wine, her lemon cakes, her resolve...

 

" _A picture, perhaps? Hopefully something or someone that would make The North an appealing prospect."_

 

Okay, that was unexpected. Was Stannis into online sex? Was he serious or was he just testing if she was serious? She read the whole email again. At least he was not ignoring her questions or pretending he did not understand. 

 

" _In order to decide whether I should or should not attend the wedding "unattached"_

 

This sounded like Stannis was in some sort of relationship and wanted Sansa to send him a dirty picture to judge if he would cheat or not. Sansa was confused. 

 

_"It is my duty to tell you that I am a very busy man and I find no pleasure in child´s play"_

 

Did he just meant that Sansa was a child in his eyes? Or that her email sounded " childlish"? "Damm it! I tried to sound as polished and sophisticated as I could and THIS is what I get?"

 

                                                                        **************************************************************

 

"Bran! Bran! Open the door!"

 

Sansa heard some strange noises coming from inside, then a pause followed by her brother´s voice ." Just wait a second."

 

About a minute later, the door opened : " Hey San, I was on a skype call with Meera. Come in"

 

The spacious room was all adapted for Brandon, easily accessible for wheelchair and fitted with an eletric bed and the bathroom had a walk in - wheel in shower. Sansa sat on the edge of the guest bed, mostly used by Meera when she visited.  Sansa then proceded to tell Bran about the " Stannis Project" and showed him both emails. She was expecting to be teased about her  "crush" , but Brandon seemed to take the situation seriously.

 

"I need you to answer my question the best way possible, otherwise I will not be able to help you." Brandon looked very serious and focused. He continued. " Are you really interested in this Stannis guy or you just want to play the field?"

 

Sansa took a deep breath and started: " I want to have a serious relationship with a man who is not an asshole. It is that simple, really. Stannis seems to be a decent, stable, private man and I did not want to make a fool out of myself at the party, flirting with a guy that is not interested on me or already has someone. I have been in this situation before and it was terrible. Now, I am afraid I gave the wrong impression. "

 

" If that is the case, I think you should come clean and stop with the pretenses. Write him back and explain you just wanted to know if he was taken because you would like to spend time with him, but since you do not have experience in this sort of thing, the meaning somehow got lost. Just be yourself and offer your friendship. Let time show if it is meant to be."

 

Sansa nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Bran, you helped me more than you imagine." She then gave her brother a kiss goodnight and left for her bedroom, where she found out that Margaery had called already twice. 

 

" Hey, Sansita, I read the email you sent me with the menu for the dinner, reception and brunch and made some changes for the wine selection."  The few things Sansa knew about wine she learned with Margaery, who handles PR for Chateau Redwynne. "I think we should order more from the Rosé. By the way, any news regarding  your personal project?"

 

Sansa filled Margaery in with the latest developments. " Gosh! Sansa, I think your brother gave you solid advice. But please, do not say anything about your failed relationships, it is too soon...and yes, send him a picture. Not to show off, just a picture you like ."

 

They talked a bit more, but Sansa noticed Margaery sounded not her usual self. " Margs, should I book a flight for the weekend and spend time with you? I know you are strong and that you will be fine, but it is okay to feel sad and to need someone to talk to."

 

Margaery sighted. " Yes, it would be good. Weekends are always difficult. I could pick you up at the airport and book us a table at this new place I am dying to go."

 

Sansa searched for flights departing from Cerwyn Airport and found one at 14:00 . " I will be arriving in three days, at 18:30, Dragon Airlines ".  They said their goodbyes and Sansa started writing to Stannis. 

 

> _Dear Stannis,_
> 
> _It is very hard to write to someone you don´t know, but wished you did, and find the right words._ _Not that I did not apreaciate our first email exchange- it gave me a sense of danger and excitement I seldom experienced and I am still surprised  at how bold I was._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Therefore, I wish to make my intentions clear: I was asking if you were single because, yes, I am interested in, as I said, getting to know you.  But I am also open to start a friendship, in case you already have someone in your life or if you are simply not open to romance._
> 
>  
> 
> _So, my name is Sansa Stark, I am 22 years old, I have been working at Stark Group since I graduated and I live at Winterfell with my family. I was actually able to buy a house at Wintertown quite recently, but I am still undecided about moving there. I enjoy all things lemon- I am a world famous lemon cake eater- and I am a sucker for a good period drama. But I also love documentaries and stupid action movies. I played curling at school  and I love skiing. It can get lonely here sometimes._
> 
>  
> 
> _As for a picture: fair enough. But nothing sexy or sassy, just this:_

 

__

Have a good evening,

 

Sansa Stark

                                                        

 


	5. Is age just a number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis thinks Sansa is beautiful, but has doubts about the age difference.

Dinner was always a team effort for the Baratheons of Blackwater View: Shireen usually warmed the food Irri had left while Stannis prepared the salad and Mr Cressen put the table. The allowed beverages had low sugar content, the exception being the licor Mr Cressen liked to drink before retiring for his bedroom and sweets were only consumed on weekends - or so Stannis thought. 

 

"What are we having tonight, Shireen?". Stannis only rarely asked Irri for specific meals. Cressen had a similar taste in food ( cold water fish; whole grain rice) but Shireen liked to try some essosi recipes Stannis seldom enjoyed.

 

"Cod on bechamel sauce and potatoes."

 

Shireen talked about her day at school. She mentioned Patchface twice, which reminded Stannis of Sansa´s email.  " Do you have this dictionary that Mr Patchface wrote? I would be interested in reading it. "

 

" Dad, it is only Patchface. Or Patches, for us. Yes, I do have an autographed copy, I will get it for you. It will be fun to discuss the dictionary, perhaps on the way back from Brightwater. "

 

After retiring for the night, Stannis was already in bed when he decided to check his emails. He carefully ready Sansa Stark´s message and , although not entirely sure how this came to be,  he could believe she was being true.

 

" _Therefore, I wish to make my intentions clear: I was asking if you were single because, yes, I am interested in, as I said, getting to know you."_

 

Stannis did not see himself as handsome or especially attractive to the opposite sex. Robert had always caught the ladies eyes, but in his later years, had gotten fat and looked older than he actually was while Stannis was healthy and in shape. At the "True Baratheon Family Reunion", Robert had actually made a comment that Stannis thought rude at that time, but looking back now, it was the closest his brother came to complimenting him : Robert was showing the kids photos of their youth together when he remarked " who would have thought that Stannis would be the hot Baratheon one day?". 

 

After Selyse´s death, Stannis had noticed some peculiar looks directed at him during teachers and parents meetings. At first, he thought they were shows of sympathy towards a widowed father, until he was asked on a date by a recently separated mother. She was a pretty dornishwoman named Larra Blackwood, just a couple of years younger than Stannis and mother of two. They dated for a month, nothing very serious but pleasant enough, and Stannis completely understood when she made the decision to broke things up to try and save her marriage. 

 

_"But I am also open to start a friendship, in case you already have someone in your life or if you are simply not open to romance."_

 

This sentence made Stannis not scowl, but smile. He knew of his deserved reputation for being grumpy and rude, but this anti social attitude was just his shield against heartbreak. His difficult relationship with Robert, his failed marriage and his very serious nature had taken its toll on Stannis self worth. Nonetheless, after his victory over the Lannisters, Stannis was slowly, but surely, recovering from his past disappointments. Stannis could see himself dating again, but he would prefer to establish a friendship before moving on to something more serious. He had been basically bullied into marrying Selyse without properly knowing her, so Stannis did not want to make the same mistake.

 

" _So, my name is Sansa Stark, I am 22 years old, I have been working at Stark Group since I graduated and I live at Winterfell with my family. I was actually able to buy a house at Wintertown quite recently, but I am still undecided about moving there. I enjoy all things lemon- I am a world famous lemon cake eater- and I am a sucker for a good period drama. But I also love documentaries and stupid action movies. I played curling at school  and I love skiing. It can get lonely here sometimes. "_

 

Stannis was then forced to admit that the 18 years age gap between them made him hesitant in going forward. The cliché of the older man lusting after a woman young enough to be his daughter came to his mind. But he also liked what Sansa wrote about herself and it did make him want to know her. A young woman , yes, but an honest and straighforward one. Lemons, skiing and documentaries were among Stannis favorite things. 

 

And the picture. 

 

"Gods, she is beautiful".

 

> _Dear Sansa,_
> 
>  
> 
> _I am relieved you decided to change the tone and speak to me plainly and truthly. Flirting, even in written form, is not something I feel comfortable , probably because I don´t think I am witty enough to do it properly._
> 
>  
> 
> _Maybe the surprise of your email made me answer with the too forward request of a picture. Or maybe it was just curiosity. At any rate, I must assure you I did not mean to ask you to send anything improper and I was pleased with your choice: you are a beautiful woman, Sansa._
> 
>  
> 
> _Everything I know about you make me believe you to be responsible, honest and true . We do have many things in common and I am flattered by your interest._
> 
>  
> 
> _Nonetheless, I must admit that the age gap gives me pause. You are an adult woman, capable of making your own decisions, and I do not wish to talk down to you. If the 18 years I have on you are nothing but a secondary concern in your opinion, I am happy to start a friendship, and from there , perhaps something more._
> 
>  
> 
> _My name is Stannis Baratheon, a 40 years old single father of a teenager. I am a workaholic both because I truly enjoy my work but also because I have a responsability towards the employees and shareholders of BC and I do not run away from my duties. Lemon water is my favorite drink, so I can understad your love for all things lemon. I have been an amateur athlete my whole life. I love sailing and I do it as often as the weather allows it. Documentaries, westerns and thrillers are my preference when it comes to movies and yes, I agree with you: I also feel lonely sometimes._
> 
>  
> 
> _I now return the favor with a picture my daughter took of me for her art class:_
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Good night, Sansa_
> 
>  
> 
> _Stannis_


	6. 3 days of emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 3, 4 and 5 of Sansa and Stannis email´s exchange.

 

Sansa could not help but to smile when she read Stannis answer to her heartfelt email. She was preparing herself to go downstairs but decided to check her mailbox first. The message was more than she expected. It was sweet, affectionate and kind, but mostly it was sincere. She did not regret their first interaction; it had been fun to play naughty, but relying on such subterfuge for longer than a day  would have been misleading to say the least.

After breakfast and before she was to drop Arya downtown, she decided to write Stannis:

 

> _Dear Stannis,_
> 
> _Your email made me very happy, Really, it did. Strangely enough, I was more afraid now that I was completely honest than I was when I wrote you the first time, if that makes any sense. I guess it is easier sometimes to use a mask than being make up free._
> 
> _Now that we put this all behind us, we can talk for real._
> 
> _The big thing right now is Arya and Gendry´s wedding, but we all know the real work will only start once the party is over- perhaps you do not know, but Arya is 5 months pregnant and it is a boy! Today they will visit a house that looks promising. It is very close where I have mine. I am not sure how my mother will react now that most of her children will move out  in such a short space of time. That is one of the reasons I am hesitant in leaving Winterfell. She has not been the same since the attack._
> 
> _Anyway, I took a month off to organize the festivities and to figure some things out. I wanted to spend the last week of the month visiting The Reach. A dear friend of mine lives there and we wanted to take this 5 day basic cooking class. But now she is passing through some difficult period and asked me to come this weekend instead. So, that means that the next couple of days will be crammed with re scheduled meetings and very little " me time" ._
> 
> _Luckily, I will have some emails to look forward to :)_
> 
> _What about you ? Is Shireen looking forward to the wedding?  I know you are ( kidding). No, honestly, are you excited? I guess it is different for boys- or grown men for that matter._
> 
> _I need to go now . I wish you a perfect day,_
> 
> _Sansa_
> 
> _  
>   
>  _

Stannis spent the morning attending meetings revolving around the yet to be signed contract with Hightower Industries, but the parties were unable to reach an agreement. Mr Baelor Hightower was leaving to Oldtown right after lunch and Stannis knew it would be virtually impossible to discuss the points of contention with so little time left. He started to grind his teeth, impatient to return to his office, partially because he now was considering the time spent with Mr Hightower a waste, but also because he wished to answer the extremely pleasant email from Sansa Stark.

 

Finally, the failed meeting was over and Stannis made it to his desk.

> _Dear Sansa,_
> 
> _We are on the same page now and I assure you I am as glad as you are . As you said, it is all behind us._
> 
> _Frankly, I had heard that Arya was pregnant, but I did not know she was already in her fith month. Second trimester is by far the easiest time of pregnancy. It is very nice of you to be so actively involved with the wedding planning, given the circumstances it is understandable that Arya and Gendry are focusing on finding a suitable house. I do not known how the real estate market is in Wintertown, but in Kings Landing it is getting increasingly hard to find good properties for affordable prices._
> 
> _Undoubtedly, the last 5 years were not easy for the Starks and Baratheons and I am very sorry that Mrs Stark has not fully recovered. I can only imagine that the emotional scars match the physical ones. Nonetheless, you should not feel guilty about wanting to have your independence. You have a great sense of responsibility towards your family and that is very admirable, but should not stop you from pursuing your path._
> 
> _You mentioned a cooking class: well, that is a good skill to develop if you are moving out, otherwise you will have to rely on take out or, like I, on your housekeeper. I never got around learning how to cook and sometimes ( like when I had to eat honeyed locusts) I deeply regret it._
> 
> _I will do my best to provide you with enough emails but you might find my life boring, nothing really is happening right now, except on the business front. We are facing some issues in our dealings with a partner. The president of the company spent the last couple of days visiting us and yet seemed to stubbornly resist our attempts at negotiating. I do not understand why he made an effort to come here if he was not interested in what we had to show. Perhaps we were too confident in our business proposal, but we worked very hard at it and I was especially proud of the end result. I honestly do not understand..._
> 
> _As for the wedding, you are right: it is different for grown men!_
> 
> _But yes, I am looking forward  to meet you in person._
> 
> _Have a great day,_
> 
> _Stannis_
> 
> _  
>   
>  _

Sansa was having lunch by herself at a local bistro in between visits when she read Stannis email. She had promised herself to write him just once a day, otherwise she would seem too eager, but she felt her experience in Customer and Clients Relations could help Stannis.

 

> _Dear Stannis,_
> 
> _I decided to write you a quick email now because you seemed a bit " stuck"  at work. You have far too more experience than I do and you obviously know the project well enough to be able to sell it, but , if I understood correctly, the problem is more of how to approach this partner than with the proposal itself._
> 
> _Sometimes we have customers or clients that are satisfied with our products and services, but they feel we need to offer than something extra. Of course, they do not say this out loud, but they give hints. To me, your partner was hinting that he expected  a more " special treatment"._
> 
> _The good news is that most of the times, the need is rather emotional than material. One deal here was just closed after I arranged an "Outlander tour of Wintertown"  for a couple of female executives of Braavos._
> 
> _You mentioned that your partner made an effort and spent two days visiting and getting to know your company. Have you done the same? Perhaps you should visit them._
> 
> _I have to go back to my " work" now...I have to interview a couple of wedding singers. Gendry is now insisting on live music._
> 
> _:P_
> 
> _Sansa_

Stannis just read this email right before his usual 17:00 meeting with Davos. He asked him if any of the executives involved with Hightower Industries had visited their headquarters in Oldtown recently. When the answer was negative, he asked Mrs Mormont to call Mr Baelor Hightower and ask if they could schedule a visit in two days time. Stannis instructed his secretary to make it sound like he was very excited at the prospect of visiting Oldtown.

"Mr Hightower was extremely receptive to the idea, he also insisted on having dinner with you."

 

Stannis was pleased. " Mrs Mormont, I believe I only took him to lunch once and now I have to correct the wrong impression left. Ask Mr Hightower´s secretary about a good restaurant in Oldtown and invite him and the executives working on this project on our behalf."

 

Davos looked impressed. " Well, it seems you are going to wine and dine Hightower yourself. We have Justin Massey for this sort of things, and he did take Mr Hightower to have drinks, but I guess he wanted some sort of C.E.O sweet time with you. "

 

> _************************************************_
> 
> _Dear Sansa,_
> 
> _I followed your suggestion and booked a trip to visit our partner´s headquarters. Mrs Alyssane Mormont, whom I believe you know, told me that the idea was extremely well received. Our partner insisted I would stay long enough to have dinner. which means I will be away from home for most of the weekend. But I guess Shireen has her own plans, so I will mostly likely not be missed._
> 
> _Thank you for your help, you may have solved our problem in one go. If you worked  here at BC, I would offer you a raise - albeit a small one - but since you do not, you may ask for a gift._
> 
> _Speaking on gifts, what should I give to Arya and Gendry´s baby? Mrs Mormont said that you might have a babyshower. I confess it has been a long time, I don´t remember if Selyse had one, so I am not familiar with the rules._
> 
> _How was with the wedding singer auditions yesterday? I have to say, I do not envy you. At all._
> 
> _I will work long hours tonight because I will travel tomorrow after lunch, so I might only be able to answer at the airport._
> 
> _xoxo ( I am reading this Urban Dictionary and I cannot wrap my head around "hugs and kisses" being xoxo)_
> 
> _Stannis_

 

Sansa almost collapsed on the floor laughing when she imagined Stannis reading an Urban Dictionary and trying to use internet slang with her.

 

> _Dear Stannis,_
> 
> _I am more than happy that you heard my advice and that your partner was receptive to the idea. The interpessoal aspects of business world are a source of wonder and headache. So much can go wrong because of cultural barriers._
> 
> _Speaking of which, where is your partner from and based? I asked you because you mentioned dinner. If you are dealing with the Nothern Clans companies, you would have to visit their homes, get drunk with them and comment on their daughters beauty. If your partner is from The Reach ( and he sure enough sounds like it), then this " dinner" better last longer than 2 hours ( 2h30 would be the acceptable; 3 hours and you probably have your deal)  and try not to order Dornish wine!_
> 
> _Regarding gifts: I was happy to help, really. You don´t need to give me anything- the small raise you mentioned would be welcomed, but then you would have to hire me in the first place. Maybe you could take me out for dinner one day._
> 
> _I told Arya to decide this weekend if we are also having the baby shower, because the schedule is tight. There is the Welcome Dinner on the first evening, then the Wedding Reception the afternoon before and Party right after and we will have Brunch on the last day. If the shower is happening, will be a small affair, right after or during brunch and mostly likely of Arya trying to guess what is inside each and every wrapped gift._
> 
> _I was able to secure my first option for the band, but there was no audition as both options were recommended by the groom himself. Brandon is organizing playlists for the welcome dinner and brunch and we will also have a DJ playing before and after the band._
> 
> _So, have a productive day and yes, xoxo to you too!_
> 
> _Sansa_
> 
> _**************************************************************_

Stannis left Mr Cressen in charge of things and asked him to drive Shireen to the Seaworths after school, if she did not want to go home. They had planned a trip to Brightwater, but now Stannis would have to work and Shireen did not want to spend most of her time with her grandmother. On weekends, Mr Cressen would usually make a small trip to Storm´s End, where he played Cyvasse with his friends, mostly retired like himself. Stannis dropped Shireen at school, then spent a couple of hours at the office. He read Sansa´s email and he realized that she mentioned she would be at The Reach this weekend. Before going to the airport, he sent her a quick message:

 

> _Dear Sansa,_
> 
> _The partner I was talking about is Hightower Industries, so I am travelling to Oldtwon. You mentioned you are visiting at The Reach on this weekend. Perhaps we could meet and have dinner tomorrow? I have a flight booked for the morning, but I can change the plans if we are close enough. I know you are on a personal visit to a friend in need, so I understand if it is not the right time._
> 
> _xoxo_
> 
> _Stannis_

Margaery had told Sansa she had booked a table for tonight, but they only had plans for brunch the day after. Sansa knew Margaery was expected to attend dinner with her parents at Highgarden at least once a week, no matter what an she indeed mentioned being unable to skip it, proposing that Sansa joined her. A quick phone call confirmed her suspicions.

"You go girl! Meet Stannis in Oldtown by all means, it will be the main subject of our champagne breakfast before I drive you to the airport!"

 

> _Dear Stannis,_
> 
> _I am very excited to finally meet you in person. I went to Southern Reach University and I am a big fan of The Reach lifestyle and I know the place fairly well, so I suggest us to meet in front of the main entrance of the Citadel at 18:00. There is a very nice restaurant nearby and I could make a reservation for us._
> 
> _Sounds good?_
> 
>  
> 
> _We should exchange numbers, it will be easier to arrange our date this way. My number is 0765 9844_
> 
>  
> 
> _xoxo_
> 
> _Sansa_
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night!

Oldtown, Westeros oldest and second largest city, is also unquestionably its most beautiful. The rivers and canals crossing the cobblestones streets lend the city a naive charm that is lacking in Kings Landing. Oldtown feels richer, grander, nicer and more special than anywhere else.

 

At 18:00, Sansa Stark met Stannis Baratheon in front of Citadel´s main entrance.

 

He thought she had stepped out of a Pre-Raphaelite painting, so rich were her colours : the hair of a vivid red; the skin, a healthy white; the mouth, an invinting pink. She was poised, with graceful movements. Strapped, navy blue dress. Very little make up. Ballerina shoes.

 

She thought he looked strickingly handsome, with his intense blue eyes being his best features. He dressed very well, rather formally, but she detected hints of personal style, which pleased her. Even his receding hairline was attractive, probably because he did not seem to mind or try to hide it, like any other man.

 

Stannis felt unusually calm around Sansa. There was still some nervousness there, of course, but he supposed it was more due to the nature of a first date than anything else.

 

" I booked us a table at " The Mander", a very small family restaurant. Are you enjoying Oldtown? "

 

"Yes, it is very pleasant here. Another way of life, I suppose."

 

They crossed a bridge over a large canal and then left, ending up on a minuscule street, with only half a dozen houses, the second one on the right side was their destination. "The Mander" was very small indeed, Stannis counted 2 small and occupied tables outside and only three inside ; there was a larger retangular one placed in front of the bar, then a narrow corridor that led to a still cozy, but bigger room, with two tables opposite each other and a door in between, wich Stannis concluded it was the kitchen. He looked around and saw the small entrance to some stairs located between the bar and the second room; probably leading to the restrooms and storage, Stannis concluded.  

 

(The waiter took them to their seats, where a basket of bread and butter waited)

 

Sansa smiled . " So, how was dinner last night ? Was it long enough for the papers to be signed, or Mr Hightower is still undecided?"

 

( The waiter came back with a black board where the menu was written. They ordered an assorted plate with spreads, olives and cutted meat as starter, bottle of water and half a liter jar of house wine, red. Stannis asked for some lemon slices and noticed when the waiter made a face.)

 

" Mr Hightower signed the contracts almost as soon as we finished my visit to their offices. I guess he was looking forward to the dinner, which ended up around 22:00. They seemed very pleased with the whole thing and I have only you to thank for. Without your insights, I am afraid we would have to start seeking partners in Yi Ti. "

 

(The waiter brought their beverages. Stannis did not enjoy drinking, but on such social occasions he would have one glass of wine, red being his preference.)

 

"Good, we have reasons to celebrate then! " Sansa raised her glass and Stannis followed suit. "Why was this contract so important, by the way?"

 

"We are always trying to find partners in Westeros, before reaching out to other continents. In this particular case, Hightower Industries was the only one we could find here that attended all the requirements. The deals we could get in Yi Ti would be financially more advantageous, however they would bring ethical questions."

 

Sansa nodded." You mean, regarding their work conditions? I suppose there are some companies in Yi Ti with better reputations, but I understand your point."

 

"Yes, there are, but in this particular case, we would most probably end up dealing with Bloodstone Emperor Inc, and I am pretty certain they did not choose this name by accident."

 

(The waiter now served the starter and asked them to let him know when they would be ready to order the main course)

 

Stannis was alternating sips of lemon water and wine. " How was the evening with your friend? I hope she is doing better now that you came."

 

"Well, she is going through a divorce. It is not messy or anything, they had a pre nup, but is still painful. She told me the whole story and even cried. I felt it was importat for her to cry, to let it go. She is usually very composed. But the food was delicious, the wine was comforting and soon enough we were laughing and gossiping like we did not have a care in the world. So, yes, I think it was the right thing, to come here and be with her."

 

(They ordered another basket of bread and more water, but were still undecided about the main course. They asked the waiter for some advice. Stannis decided to go with trout baked in claw and Sansa ordered the honeyed chicken.)

 

"Yes, divorces are complicated, no matter the circumstances. For what you told me, they do not have children, and that makes things less dramatic."

 

"Ending a relationship is always hard." Stannis thought he saw sadness in Sansa´s eyes , but after a brief pause, she continued. " I want us to have a good time, I am sorry if I started talking about heartbreak and divorce. We are supposed to be celebrating, after all!"

 

"We agreed to speak truthfully and not play games. Talking about divorce was a natural development since I asked about your friend. Do not apologise, please. You are the best date I could possibly ask for. "

 

The smile on Sansa´s face was genuine and warm. " You are right. But first dates are so...filled with expectations. And pressure. I was afraid that the talk would lead us to start discussing past relationships, and mine are pretty...depressing."

 

"If it serves you of any consolation, my love life has been less than stellar, so you are not alone. Sooner or later we will talk about our past, but it does not need to be now if it upsets you."

 

Sansa agreed. " I hope we will have some time for ourselves next weekend. Maybe I could show you and Shireen around. Wintertown is lovely this time of the year. They are currently filming a new series based on the Outlander books. They cast a notherner for the main part, Ronnel Harclay. Shireen probably knows about the books, but I suspect you never heard of it. What kind of books you enjoy?"

 

"My favorites are "the lost generation" writers, Hemmingway in particular. I am now reading " Urban Dictionary" from one of Shireen´s teachers. I don´t know if you heard about him, he goes by the moniker " Patchface" and Penrose Publishing signed him. Apparently he did not get a good deal, because he is still teaching."

 

"Artists in general do not earn that much money, Stannis. They usually have a side job to rely on. A friend of mine, Myranda Royce, is a strugling actress. She is starting to get parts and even played the lead in a production of " The Bloody Hand", but she still has to complement her earnings to make rent. She sometimes babysits my cousin, Robyn Arryn. "

 

(The waiter came and collected the empty, dirty dishes, then left for a quick minute, returning with the main dishes.)

 

"It looks delicious!" Sansa thanked the waiter, then turned to Stannis. "When I was younger I wanted to become a painter. My Arts teacher, Septa Mordane, said I was talented enough, but explained the hardships I would face. I guess I took the easy way out, knowing that I could work at Stark Group. "

 

Stannis could not help  but to think about his mother, Cassana and wondered if she would face hardships had she not married his father Steffon. Cassana came from a rich family, but so did Sansa.

 

"My mother was a painter too, but she had kids and dedicated herself to her family. The Estermonts are rich, so I guess she could have pursued a career in the Arts without money concerns, at least for a time."

 

"You do things differently in the southron lands. I studied here and almost every other person I met was a trust fund baby. We do not have this mentality in the north. I am a Stark and obviously priveledged: best schools, medical care, trips, not to mention connections to other wealthy families and access to oportunities many would not have dreamed to have. But there was no trust fund. A good car and, of course, a job at Stark Group, yes. Nothing more."

 

Stannis looked surprised. " I more than agree with this nothern view on how to raise children . Stormlanders also have a good work ethic but I confess I have been asking myself if it is a good idea to set a trust fund to Shireen, because I want her to be well taken care of after I am gone. But I also don´t want her to be an empty headed socialite. Look at you, 22 years old and already bought a house, with your own money. It is quite the accomplishment. "

 

"Truth be told, I have been saving since I was 16 and it was sheer luck that I managed to buy it before the house was to be put on the market, which would have increased the price considerably."

 

(The waiter came and collected the dishes. Sansa asked to send the chef her compliments and ordered lemon cake for dessert. Stannis just asked for black tea with lemon and noted, once again, the displeasure with his request was met.)

 

" Have you been working for Stark Group since you were 16? I thought you attended university down here. "

 

Sansa made a funny face. "Oh, I have a past, Mr Baratheon." Stannis looked confused, but Sansa continued. " I worked as a model all through university. My tuition was covered by my family and my grandfather Tully left me a small allowance to pay the costs with housing. " 

 

Dessert was served. Stannis looked schocked at the revelation. Sansa was having fun with his reaction, so much so that she decided to abruptly change the subject without giving him time to ask her about her times as a model.

 

" Look, before you even ask, I must tell: I never share food. I may allow you, one day, to spoon from my plate before I touch it, but never while I eat. Up north, we do not waste food, so it is usual for people to eat from each others leftovers during meals, but I make sure I have finished before anyone can touch my food. "

 

Stannis just stared. " You gotta be kidding me. I am the same. I cannot eat anymore if somebody has touched my food. I think it is disgusting."

 

                                                                           **************************************************

 

They departed the restaurant after dessert and Stannis left what he considered an extremelly generous tip ( in part to show off to Sansa), but the waiter just uttered a "thank you" without even trying to disguise his contempt. Stannis was having such a good time with Sansa that he decided not to think much of the waiter, named Pate.

 

Sansa suggested they could take a walk on the near park, where there was a famous flea market, and Stannis agreed. 

 

"Okay, now you have to tell me about your days as a model. Please, indulge me. "

 

Sansa started laughing. " Oh my ! The first thing you should now is that only a small fraction of models actually become rich and famous and that there are several types of models. I did some fashion and runway and yes, there are a couple of magazines with my face on it, but it was mostly promotional and advertising modeling."

 

" I am not familiar with the terms, so you will have to explain what is a promotional model." 

 

Sansa answered. " Well, I would be hired by a client to present or promote their product. Imagine Targaryen Conglomerate will take part in a trade fair and present their new airplane: I would be the girl, with a very small dress and large smile, at the side of the presenter, walking around, giving out goody bags, this sort of thing."

 

"How did you get into this career?" 

 

" Margaery was working as a model too and her sister in law, Leonette, was launching a fashion label and organizing a runway show. We both walked the catwalk and an agency signed me the same day. "

 

They sat at a nearby bench and watched a very bad street band playing  "Tears of the Dragon", the famous song of the late Rhaegar Targaryen. 

 

"You know, I could show you some of my pictures if we had a laptop here. I refuse to show you on the small screen of my smartphone."

 

"That is it." Stannis thought. "I either make a move now or I will have to wait another week. Maybe I should wait this week. But then, Shireen will be there. " 

 

Stannis stared at Sansa. He could hear his internal voice : "Fool! You can do it! You are a man, a Baratheon! Sansa wants it too. Women have needs! Man up ! ". Stannis cock was almost screaming in his pants. "Let me out! I want to breath! ". No, no, no Mr Cock, you are only getting out if Sansa politely asks you to.

 

Still looking into Sansa´s eyes, Stannis said : "My hotel is nearby and the internet connection is...excellent."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. A hotel room with internet connection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis and Sansa have a more intimate meeting.

Sansa did not remember what they talked about on the way to his hotel; she was too anxious to be paying full attention. It was not very far from where they were, perhaps a 5 minutes walk. Soon enough, they were on the lobby and Stannis went to get his entrance card.

 

Stannis was staying at the 4 Star Heddle Hotel City Centre, his suite on the 24th floor, which scared her a little - Sansa had been stuck in an panoramic elevator when she took a tour at the Hightower and developed a secret scare of heights. Thankfully, the ride up was very fast and minutes later, Stannis was opening the door for her.

 

There was an entrance hall decorated with a small table, chairs and a mirror, followed by a corridor that led to a medium sized living room. Sansa noticed the cozy two seat dark grey sofa opposite the media centre. A large and modern double door appeared right before her, leading to the en suite, where the bed was-just the thought of it made Sansa knees feel weak. She started to imagine Stannis carrying her off in his strong arms, laying her down to his bed, claiming her body many times before they would fall asleep in each others arms. 

 

"Gods, it has been too long!”

 

Almost two years ago, Sansa met Sandor Clegan in the Riverlands, on her way to Winterfell. She had known him for years, ever since that time when the Starks and the Baratheons had spent a week together vacationing. The families rented some bungalows in this tropical all inclusive Resort in Dorne. Sansa was 14 years old and infatuated with Joffrey. At first, the presence of that massive man they called " The Hound" was unnerving and Sansa avoided eye contact as much as she could. Sandor followed Joffrey around everywhere he went, and it did not take long for Sansa to realize why: Joffrey was a monster and Clegane was tasked to keep him out of trouble, no matter what. Sandor protected her from Joffrey´s outbursts and kept Sansa safe. When Joffrey somehow managed to poison her dog, Sandor carried the big husky to the nearest vet, stayed with Sansa and comforted her when she was informed of Lady´s passing, before her family arrived from the tour they were taking.

 

With the vacation over, Sansa lost touch with Sandor for some years, until their accidental meeting at High Heart Hotel, where Clegane was working as a security guard. They started to talk after he finished the shift and went for a walk alongside the river, where they kissed. Sansa then invited him to her room. It was her first and , to this day, her only time in bed with a man.

 

Sansa looked at Stannis and could not help but to lust after him. His deep blue eyes were driving her insane and she was dying to see those abs she kne he hid behind the well tailored suit. Sansa was sure they had developed a connection the last week and was trying to convince herself that it was more than enough and that they should take things to a new level tonight.

 

But then, she worried about all the possible implications having sex with Stannis on the first date could have: maybe he would think her easy if they slept together; she was dreading the prospect of  what people call the " walk of shame", or even  worse, to leave in the middle of the night in order to avoid such thing. What if the condom is defective? She was not on any contraceptive. What if this was to be only a one night stand  and she would end up pregnant?

 

Sansa cursed herself for being what Arya would call a "pussy", for thinking too much instead of following her feelings. She wanted Stannis and knew he wanted her as much. She told herself “ you are an adult, with a good job, a single and independent woman” . Sansa wished she could be more like Daenerys Targaryen, who was of her age, famous for being an all around advocate for Women´s Rights and Sexual Freedom, who took lovers and was a very proud liberated woman. 

 

Her head was spinning and she did her best not to show her panic. The fact remained that she was there, with Stannis, because she wanted and she knew she could leave anytime. She trusted him. 

 

Sansa took a deep breath. "Stannis said himself we are not playing games. I should care only about our private choices and not of what others might think. Stannis likes me and respects me. I should just relax, no need to panic."

 

                                                                                   ******************************************

 

It was a strange feeling not to be alone in his room. Stannis was so used to spend his nights by himself that it took him a couple of minutes to realize that Sansa was there, that she wanted to be there. With him. 

 

"Stannis, come here, you should have a look. This is a television commercial I appeared long time ago. It is for " Fossoway Cider". No worries, it is the non alcoholic version!". Sansa´s smile was inviting and Stannis did not want to resist it. He sat with her and stared at the screen and saw a very charming red haired girl, in a red dress, flirting with a curly haired boy her age, then some of their friends arrive and a waiter serves them cider. It ends with a close shot of Sansa´s face, as she drinks from the bottle, and the phrase " Fossoway, all the way " appears. 

 

"So, what do you think?" Sansa´s blue eyes not hiding her curiosity . " Did I manage to convey all my...thirst?"

 

Stannis did not like the curly haired guy, but thought Sansa was adorable. He did not want, however, to let her know how much he liked it. "This was, by far, the best commercial for cider I have seen in my whole life. I did not believe you were thirsty, however, I think the director did not make you work hard enough."

 

"Boo! You are so mean, like, you know anything about filmmaking!" Sansa squeezed her eyes, making a funny face. " Here, " Ten and Seven" Magazine Cover. Guess how old was I ?"

 

Stannis thought this was a clue for him to deadpan " Seventeen?"

 

Sansa´s body started convulsing with laughter and Stannis felt like million bucks: he had never made a woman laugh like this before. It was magical. Stannis started to imagine how he would feel if, instead of laughing, he had made Sansa come. Stannis thought about how he would do it, first with his hands, then with his mouth, until she asked him to come inside. His cock was getting hard and Stannis prayed that Sansa would keep focusing on the laptop screen. He was very proud of his penis size; Stannis had seen enough men when he served in the military, and knew he should be thankful for his Baratheon genes in this case. Melisandre and Larra Blackmore had been pleasantly surprised when he undressed, which obviously made Stannis incredibly happy about it. But then again, Selyse often complained he was hurting her, which had limited their sexual life, both in terms of frequency and intensity.

 

Would Sansa ask Mr Cock out of his cage? The poor guy was asking Stannis the whole time." I am tired of your silly hands, let beautiful Sansa play with me " Stannis could not help but to sympathize with his cock, but it was just a part of his body and had to obey him. " Well, guess what, I am also tired of my hands! This is no reason for you to act so demanding. I am your master, not the other way around. "

 

"Stannis, were you listening to me?" Sansa´s voice was still gentle, but sounded perhaps a bit worried,

 

" No, I was trying to make Mr Cock understand that he is not the boss of me. " would have been the truth, but hardly an endearing answer, Stannis knew. " I am sorry, my mind wandered a bit. I guess I was  trying to figure out how a world class model like you ended up on a date with a sap like me."

 

Sansa looked very serious, paused and then continued: " Are you serious? You know I am attracted to you so it is just natural that I would want to date you."

 

" I am also attracted to you, but I meant really how this came to be. What made you interested in me is what I am asking , I suppose."

 

Sansa smiled knowingly. " Just type "Stannis Baratheon hot" and you will find out one of the reasons why I sent you that stupid email  in the first place."

 

He looked confused, but followed her instructions. " Do not think that the fact you have an incredibly hot body is the only reason I wanted to know you, but I admit it was indeed the first one." Stannis could see Sansa´s  cheeks suddenly turning red and he found it irresistible. 

 

Sansa showed him a couple of pictures he had never seen before, some showing his upper body while he was at the beach. Stannis got angry at his privacy being invaded, but the pictures were taken in a public space- meaning there was nothing he could do against it- and he was sort of thankful, because this paparazzi convinced Sansa to pursue him. 

 

Without much thought, when her laughs had died out, Stannis moved closer to Sansa and rested one hand on her shoulder. He then saw her licking her lips, no doubt communicating her acceptance of his advances. Stannis then timidly touched Sansa´s hair, but she picked his hand and kissed it, which caught him off guard. It was such a lovely gesture, something he was not used to. 

 

Sansa might have felt encouraged, because she moved her face even closer to his. They locked eyes for a brief moment and then Stannis kissed her with an intensity that scared him at first. Sansa responded with a mid kiss smile, followed by another kiss. Longer, wetter, warmer.

  
The sound of Sansa moaning, responding to his moves, was enough to make Stannis forget about the outside world and he was slowly losing control of his senses, acting on pure instinct and desire. He grabbed her left breast and noticed that it fitted his hand perfectly, as if by design.

 

When her hands fell into his lap and she started unfastening his belt, it was for Stannis to let out a sound of pleasure. Things were moving fast now, he thought. With horror, he realized he did not have condoms. Stannis would never have thought he would get that lucky. 

 

" What the fuck, you are such a loser! I wish I was in charge! You went out on a date without even considering ME? She wants me, Stannis. And she will not get me, all because of you. Sansa is mine, by right!" Stannis was getting tired of his penis completely disregard for his, and Sansa´s, feelings. " Mr cock, it is very unlikely we will go all the way tonight. But we can play, if Sansa wants to."

 

Stannis was enjoying her gentle experimentation on his most sensitive area and was preparing to return the favor, moving his hand to her tights, when she whispered on his ear. "Do you have protection?"

They both stopped , still flushed, but he told Sansa that he was " unprepared" , but continued :" However, there are other ways we can continue the night." 

 

Sansa smiled sensuously. " What do you have in mind, Mr Baratheon?"

 

But then, the phone rang and it was Shireen. She had called his cellphone twice and was worried, then decided to call the hotel. Stannis felt stupid: he should have called his daughter.

__

_                                                                                      ************************************************* _

 

Sansa was looking forward to have more of Stannis and was anticipating a festival of sensations that their foreplay would grant her, when reality literally came unsolicited and the spell was broken. 

 

Not that she regreted anything, quite the opposite, really. Sansa had tasted, liked it and wanted more of it.

 

But it was Shireen, his daughter, and of course Stannis did the right thing and stayed enough time over the phone to calm his child instead. That Stannis is a good dad actually made him look even more desirable to her. Sansa made sure of letting him know.

 

"I loved every minute of our date and I am looking forward to next week. Good night, Stannis. "


	9. Before the wedding PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week before the Storm ( the wedding, there is):  
> Sansa and Margaery make plans and gossip  
> Davos and Stannis talk.  
> Shireen thinks her Dad is keepig secrets.  
> Stannis and Sansa start to text each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: THANK YOU for your constant support.  
> I am trying to keep up with " one chapter a day" for over a week now and it is working partly because I feel very stimulated by your comments and thoughts on the story. So, yes, thank you a lot!
> 
> This chapter is a transitional one, there are small hints of some plot points for the future. You are smart enough to pick up the hints, I am sure.
> 
> I would like to ask you to keep sharing your thoughts, sending kudos...Thank you again!

 

Sansa felt tired when she arrived from the date with Stannis, but did not find Margaery at home and decided to go straight to bed. She was sure her dreams would be "wet and naughty" and worried she might oversleep and lose her midday flight. Sansa decided to set an alarm for 8:00 and left a note to Margaery, confirming their breakfast and reminding they would need to head to the airport by 9:30 at the latest. 

 

At 07:30, Sansa woke up. She checked in online then went to have a shower and get dressed. Sansa was about to go to Margaery´s room, when she heard noises coming from the kitchen and was surprised to find her friend cooking their meal.

" Good morning, sunshine! How was the date with Stannis boy?"

Sansa could not help but to smile at the mention of him. " It was perfect, so perfect I almost ended up in bed with him, do you believe it?"

"By the Gods! Sansa, who would have thought! " Margaery started to giggle. " No, really, I have to say, I am proud of you, Sansita. I am afraid if I had a perfect date, I would not restrain myself from some bedroom action."

" Well, it was not like I wanted to stop." Sansa sipped from coffee, then continued. " Shireen, his daughter, called and we lost the moment. He also did not have condoms  so we would not have gone all the way."

"It is something you must consider when dating a guy who has a child, how it will impact your life. I imagine that Stannis has even a bigger responsability, being a widow." Margaery served the omelette she was making. " But I find that being a good father makes a hot guy even hotter."

Sansa nodded in agreement. " You are so right! But changing the subject : have you decided if you want to come earlier to Wintertown? I would like to show you the city , before we head to White Harbour for Arya´s Bachelorette Party."

" If I manage to finish work in two days, I will book an evening flight ."

They finished breakfast an hour later and Sansa convinced Margaery to stay home and relax. Then Sansa called a cab and left to the airport.

                                                                                                         **********************

Stannis arrived at the BC five minutes before 08:00 and found Davos waiting for him. Mrs Alysane handed Stannis some papers to be signed and excused herself, leaving both friends to have their privacy.

Davos went straight to the point : "We did not have time to talk about Oldtown when you came to pick Shireen up because you basically fled." 

" I did not flee. I was tired and just wished to go home,simple as that. The contract was signed and I took Mr Hightower and his men to this long, indulgent and expensive dinner, but we got the deal we wanted."

Davos would not let go. "No, sir. Not that simple. You changed your plans and decided to spend an additional day at Oldtown, after you got us the contract. Shireen thinks you went on a date. "

Stannis looked almost hurt when Davos mentioned his daughter. "Shireen is too young to think about dates." 

 

" Shireen is a very smart 14 years old. She heard a female voice when she called you at the hotel." Davos tone was not accusatory, actually he sounded almost cheerful. "Come on, we are friends, we can talk about those things."

"Yes. I was on a date. Sansa Stark was in Oldtown. That is all I will tell you, now get back to work."

                                                                                            *********************************

Mr Cressen was talking about the Cyvasse Tournment at Storm´s End, when Shireen noticed that her father´s phone beeped a couple of times during dinner. Stannis pretended nothing was happening and continued to listen to Mr Cressen and Shireen talk about their weekends, but the small detail just added more to his daughter´s suspicions.

When Shireen made it upstairs and knocked on Stannis door after dinner, he knew he was in trouble. 

"Father, is there something you want to tell me?"

Stannis knew exactly what Shireen meant by asking and usually he would not keep anything from her. His association with Sansa was not a secret, because there was nothing wrong about what they were doing, but the fact was that they both had to yet name their relationship. Stannis did not want to have this conversation with Shireen, at least not now. He was afraid of bringing Shireen to the this new relationship too soon, because he knew Shireen would be thrilled, but what if it did not work out? His daughter would suffer once again. 

In any case, the weekend was approaching and they would spend time together at the wedding. Sansa made it clear she was expecting to interact with both Stannis and Shireen, even mentioned some sort of tour. Stannis decided it would be stupid to take Shireen there without telling her anything.

" You are right, there is something I want to tell you. Next weekend we will be at Winterfell, the ancestral home of the Starks. In the last couple of weeks, I have been in correspondence with Sansa Stark, who is organizing your cousin Gendry´s wedding. I met her in Oldtown and we went for dinner. We...like each other and we both want to spend time together in the future."

"Dad, this is awesome! I am so happy for you, really. But of course, you are just getting to know each other, so you don´t want to rush things. I get that. I will give you space at the wedding, no worries, I know how it is like..."

Stannis interrupted his daughter, looking obviously confused. " You know "how it is like"? Shireen, are you keeping things from me? Are you dating?"

Shireen laughed. " No dad, not dating, but everybody knows how it works, right? It is not like in the Dragon Age, where people would get married without being properly introduced. You meet, you talk, then you go on a date, kiss and from there it goes. "

                                                                                     ************************************

 

SANSA : Hey, just got home. Wanted to know how are you.

STANNIS: Hi Sansa, I am glad to hear you are home. I am fine, thank you. 

SANSA: I had a great time in Oldtown.

Slightly hungover from my "breakfast", as you can see:

STANNIS: Stick to lemon cakes next time and be glad your model days are over!

SANSA: Lol ! You are so mean!

I was expecting something like " even a bit drunk, you look beautiful"

STANNIS: Even beautiful women have their bad days.

SANSA: Would you still make love to me, Stannis?

STANNIS: Always.

SANSA:  0wn you!

(some minutes pass)

STANNIS: Sorry, had to check my dictionary. You might own me, yes.

SANSA: Good we can agree on that! I gotta go now. Smooch!

STANNIS: Have a good day, Sansa.

 

******

 

SANSA: Hey there, handsome man. Just passing by to wish you a great day!

STANNIS: Hi Sansa. My day is better now that I received your message. Lots of work to do!

SANSA: As always, in your case! Booo!

If you have time, make sure to send me a nice message, perhaps a pic? To make my day even brighter.

STANNIS: Message yes. Pic? You mean, a picture?

I would have to search for some, I have nothing remotely interesting here at work.

SANSA: Your smartphone has a camera ICYDK.

But, yes, you should be busy with work. I am also busy.

No worries, we talk later. Smoochie!!

 

******

 

STANNIS: I did know my smartphone had a camera ICYDK. 

SANSA: No selfie, no proof.

STANNIS: I don´t have talent taking pictures, even with real cameras.

I imagine with the smartphone would be even worse.

SANSA: You don´t have to do it, really, it is okay.

How was your day?

STANNIS: I am used to long and boring days.

Today was no exception.

SANSA:I really like your sense of humour!

STANNIS: Thank you. How was your day?

SANSA:Good! It seems Arya and Gendry sent an offer to the realtor, on the house they went to see last week. 

Tomorrow I will drive to the airport and pick up some friends. 

STANNIS: Great!I am sorry, but I need to go. Enjoy your evening!

SANSA: Likewise! Smoochie!

 

******

 

STANNIS: Do you want me to do a "selfie"?

I like when you send me pictures, would be fair if I returned the favor.

SANSA: It was just a suggestion, you don´t have to. It is just a fun thing to do when there is nothing to do.

And you are "The One True C.E.O", so you are supposed to have lots of things to do.

STANNIS: I am a true C.E.O, I don´t understand why you used the "" . 

SANSA: "THE ONE TRUE C.E.O" is your meme, Stannis.

By the Seven, this is getting too meta!

STANNIS: You will have to explain this to me next time we meet, otherwise ...

SANSA: Hmm...what would you do to me, Mr Baratheon?

STANNIS: I would have to teach you a lesson, maybe punish your insolence.

SANSA: What if I like the punishment?

STANNIS: Then I would have to make you beg.

SANSA: Oh. That is so hot! Fuck, I gotta go, the girls are here and we are heading to White Harbor

STANNIS: For what, if I may ask?

 

******

 

STANNIS: Sansa, are you there?

SANSA: Yes. Sorry it took so long.

We are celebrating Arya´s bachelorette party.

STANNIS: Oh.

SANSA:Don´t worry, I am not doing anything.

We are ladies, after all. Just going out and having a good time.

STANNIS: Okay.

SANSA: Are you jealous?

STANNIS: No. I just don´t like the idea of stag nights, that is it.

SANSA: I will behave. You know that, right?

STANNIS: I know.

SANSA: I have to go now and it will be a bit hectic, but we will see each other the day after tomorrow.

Since you are Gendry´s family, you are staying at Winterfell, which is a good thing. 

Margaery will be covering for us, so we will be together.

STANNIS: That is good. I was worried about it.

SANSA: Don´t be. Just trust me. You are the one I want. SMOOCHIES!!

STANNIS: Have fun, Sansa. I want you too.

See you at Winterfell.                                                              

 


	10. Before the wedding part 2 :White Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Arya are having fun with their friends but there is at least one person who is not happy.

 The Wolf´s Den had been both a castle and a prison during times long gone, but now the reformed and preserved area was turned into a Hotel and Conventions Center and attracted many tourists, not only because White Harbour is the biggest city in the North, but also for the gambling ship . Only close friends of both Arya and Sansa had been invited to the bachelorete party : Lyanna Mormont, Wylla Manderly, Myranda Royce and Margaery Tyrell and they all agreed to forego alcohol for the night because of Arya´s pregnancy.

The girls decided to start the night out by taking the tour bus "White Harbor Through the Ages" and drop off at Fishfoot Yard, where they had a reservation for dinner in the historical brewhouse and restaurant of the same name. The menu mainly offered seafood, as was to be expected, but they also had options for vegetarian and even vegan patrons.

"Wylla, do you know if this salad of sweetgrass, spinach, and plums is any good? ". Myranda was trying to stick with low carb options, at least for the night. " I am not that into sea food, to be honest."

"Not even lobsters?" Wylla face indicated a certain level of disbelief. " Well, I have not tried this salad, but any other dish here is delicious. I bet you will not be disappointed. Anybody wants to share a fish pie?"

Arya answered her friend : " I can share. Actually, I want to try each and every dish. Sansa, even yours. We can ask for an extra plate so I don´t touch your food with my fat, pregnant hands. "

Before Sansa could open her mouth, Arya continued. " Oh Sansa, I forgot to tell you: Jacquen, a friend of mine, just confirmed he will attend the wedding. He offered me two gifts, which is very generous of him, but I am still undecided..."

"It is alright, there are still a couple of rooms available at the "Wintertown Hotel and Spa", I just have to confirm with the manager tomorrow."

The talk turned to their professional lives : Myranda had auditioned for the role of Gilly Dustin, a time traveller and witch, but the producers of " Outlander" decided for another actress in the end. She said it sucked, because they kept asking her back for more tests and that had given her hope.  Lyanna Mormont was on her second year of Film School at Wintertown and got an internship with the production team of " Outlander" and told them the actress in case, Val Freeman, was beautiful, but temperamental and she had heard she was to be replaced.

" Oh, no, now you are giving me hope once again!". Myranda looked like she needed a glass of wine or something stronger. " I am sorry, girls. We are here to celebrate our Arya, who is marrying the love of her life. So romantic! "

"Oh, I am a lucky girl. Gendry is simply amazing, but sometimes I worry he will turn fat and stupid like his father. I would love him no matter what, but every time I met Robert Baratheon, he was smelling of booze and hitting on women younger enough to be his daughter."

Margaery was about to say something, when she noticed Sansa´s look of desperation and realized nobody there knew about Stannis.

Sansa decided it was time to share her Baratheon experience. " Okay girls, I have something to tell, but first, please, do not get too carried away with it, right? " She paused and took a very deep breath. " I am dating Stannis Baratheon, Gendry´s uncle. It is pretty recent, like a week or so. "

Silence.

" What the fuck, Sansa, he is like, what, 100 years old? And he lives in Kings Landing, how is that going to work? Your life is here in the North, you bought a fucking house, we bought a fucking house to be near you, now you are dating a Baratheon? Don´t you know what happens when you date a Baratheon?"

Everybody was staring at Arya and watching her freak out while Sansa turned red and redder.

Sansa tried to calm her sister down by telling how Stannis was kind and gentle and that they agreed to take things slowly, but eventually gave up and asked, defiantly. " You are pretty happy with Gendry, what is the problem with dating a Baratheon? "

" Oh, don´t play silly, Sansa, you know damm well what the problem is. Look at this huge belly here! You should run, Sansa. They have like, this very aggressive sperm. I was on the pill, for fuck´s sake. He will tell you all the nice things, get you into his bed and BANG, you are pregnant.  "

After much consternation and discussion, Margaery managed to convince the girls to board the gambling ship. They paid the restaurant bill and took two cabs to the harbor. Sansa actually would have prefered to call it a night and return to her hotel room; she was hurt by Arya´s outburst, but she was also feeling uneasy and did not know why.

They boarded the ship around 21:00 and ordered some drinks at the bar, chatting casually. The card dealing tables and the roulette were still covered with white sheets as they had yet to reach the "three-mile limit". Although not technically illegal, gambling was frowned upon in the North and the gambling ships were seen as a compromise of sorts.

After the casino was open, the girls separated into two groups : Lyanna, Arya and Wylla stayed in the lounge area, drinking and talking loudly while Margaery and Myranda were by the roulette, flirting with a couple of guys. Sansa´s uneasiness had only intensified ; she felt she was being observed. She decided to have some fresh air at the deck.

Sansa found a white bench facing the ocean that was unoccupied and sat. She just wanted to stay quiet for a while, alone with her thoughts, when she saw him.

" Hello, sweetling. You always looked splendid in darker colors. "

Petyr Baelish then proceeded to sit at her side. " You went on a dinner date with Stannis Baratheon last weekend, but not only that: you let him take you to his room, where you stayed long enough to make me jealous. "

Sansa looked at Baelish with open disgust. " Mr Baelish, you managed to scare me and manipulate me when I was no more than a child. It will never happen again. You are losing your time with me."

"I never waste time, sweetling, and you know that. But you are right: you are not a child anymore. It is time for us to take our relationship to another level. I have dreams and aspirations, you know. A woman like you will help me achieve my goals." Baelish laid his hand on Sansa´s lap, but she answered that gesture by standing up and started to walk away, but Baelish grabbed her arm. " Sit here, Sansa, or your dear Stannis will be informed about the extent of your involvement with Lysa´s death."

Sansa quietly sat and stared into Baelish ´s eyes. " You killed her, I did not do anything wrong."

"Everybody knew you were having a torrid affair with me, Sansa. I had to pay off the servants for them to keep their mouths shut. Maybe it was the shock, but you did not notice that Lysa took one of your shoes with her when she fell. Your uncle Brynden and I entered into an agreement to end the investigations, but there is enough evidence for the case to be re open." Petyr´s breath smelled of fresh mint, as always.

Sansa was trying her best to look as composed as she could, not to attract attention. " We never had an affair; you were, are, just a creep, sneaking into my bedroom at night. Stannis will never believe you, simply because it is not true. You know pretty well this supposed evidence is not enough."

"You are very bright, sweetling. Of course it is not enough to condemn you, but it would make your life miserable. Imagine the titillating headlines the tabloids would come up with. As for Stannis, you are also right. That man would not trust anything from me, he is much too.."

" Honourable." Sansa interrupted. " I know the concept of honour is foreigner to you, Mr Baelish. "

Petyr moved closer to Sansa´s ears, almost whispering. " Even honourable men make mistakes. Stannis had an affair during his marriage. I don´t blame him, and it is not a crime. But the woman in question is...interesting. I know if I dig, I will find gold. " He licked Sansa´s ears. " You will avoid so much pain, for you and your loved ones if you marry me. I can protect you. You know I can. "

" Mr Baelish, there are many pretty girls out there that would actually welcome your advances. Why resorting to blackmail one that holds you in obvious contempt?"

Baelish gave a half smile. " Your impeccable bloodline and breeding makes you more than desirable, sweetling. One could say I have a rather...particular taste. After all, I married your aunt, would have married your mother if not for the accident. I have been saving myself to you, Sansa. Your lock of hair is something...I treasure."

Just the thought of Baelish with her hair made Sansa´s skin crawl.

"Tell Stannis I know where to look. I will leave you to enjoy yourself." Mr Baelish then strocked Sansa´s hair before he stood up and left.

Sansa was shaking. She decided to call Stannis.

"Stannis! I am sorry to call now. Can you talk?"

"Yes. You sound nervous. What happened?"

Sansa told Stannis everything about the conversation. She added that Baelish sounded like he wanted her to involve Stannis and mentioned an extra-marital affair and how he knew this to be a particular pressure point to be used.

Stannis then told Sansa about his brief relationship with Melisandre and how the "Red Woman" controlled Selyse.

" The fact is that Selyse died in a distant land while traveling with a woman I had a sexual encounter when I was still married. We only received Selyse´s ashes months later. A tabloid owner like Baelish can embellish the tale and make it appear foul play was involved. Neither you or I will go to jail, but he can drag our names into the mud. But don´t worry, you are with me, I will protect you."

Sansa did not know why, but just hearing Stannis saying he would protect her made things better. She returned to her friends and Arya, who was worried. When they finally arrived at the hotel, Sansa had told Arya about the incident and asked her not to tell their mother.

Arya agreed and seemed unusually calm about the whole thing.

" I gotta say, Arya: this pregnancy is changing you. I thought you would like when I told about Stannis and was sure you would freak out about Baelish. "

Arya just kissed Sansa´s cheeks. " There is nothing to worry about, really. As they say: Valar Morgulis."

 

 

 


	11. Wedding Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis meets with Varysinia and enlists her to fight Littlefinger.  
> Jon, Daenerys, Edmure and other characters make their appearances.  
> Sansa show Stannis her...bedroom.

Stannis flight to Wintertown was departing at 13:30 from Kings Landing Airport, which gave him at least a couple of hours to pass by BC offices and work on some ongoing projects that needed his attention, chief amongst them the threats Littlefinger dared to make.

 

It was no secret that Varysinia and Petyr Baelish shared a mutual hatred and Stannis was determined to use this to his advantage.

 

"The first thing we need to do is try to find this Melisandre before Baelish, if he is indeed still looking for her. At least half of the Vale would jump at the opportunity to neutralise Baelish: the other half is , unfortunately, into his pocket. If we fail, we need to engage our legal team and contact our friends in the Press. Luckily for us, Mr Baelish has amassed a legion of enemies."

 

Stannis readily agreed with the plan; he wished there was more they could do at the moment, but knew Varysinia was right in her assessment.

 

"There is just one thing we need to talk before you leave, Mr Baratheon." Varysinia sounded more cautious than usual. " As you are aware, my partner Jon Connington and I adopted my nephew, Aegon, after his father died due to the effects of morbid obesity. He has been passing through a difficult time and his tutor, Septa Lemore, has recommended us to bring him back to Westeros after he finishes his learning trip. Therefore, it is with a heavy heart that I will resign from my duties at BC after this job is completed. Targaryen Conglomerate has made me a very generous part time offer that I am willing to accept. "

 

Stannis had not seem that coming and was stunned. " We could top their offer, you know that, but I sense this is a personal choice. "

 

Varysinia nodded." Very insightful, Mr Baratheon. Mrs Targaryen has been a great supporter of LGBT causes and I have been watching her efforts in running her family´s company with great admiration."

 

Since there was nothing to be said or done, Stannis wished her good fortune and asked to be kept informed of any developments all through the weekend, then he left for the airport, thinking about Sansa all the time.

 

*************

Sansa was so delighted to welcome Stannis and Shireen at Winterfell that she forgot about protocol and greeted Stannis with a kiss in the lips. The Starks were made aware of their relationship and, aside from Arya´s first reaction, it did not raise many eyebrows. At that moment, all that mattered to Sansa was  that it had been too long since they were together and she missed him.

 

Shireen was very comfortable around her cousins, especially Edric, who had arrived a couple of hours before her and they all stayed together through most of the dinner, which gave Stannis and Sansa plenty of opportunities to forget about the problems and enjoy each other´s company. 

 

As promised, Margaery went full social butterfly mode and nobody seemed to have noticed when Sansa and Stannis disappeared, right before dessert was to be served.

“ Come with me.” Sansa whispered into Stannis ears. “ I want to show you my bedroom.”

 

Stannis felt a little bit like his teenager self, who dreamed of receiving such an invitation from the prettiest girl in his school back in the day. It just took over 20 years to happen and Sansa was even prettier than the blond haired girl of his youth.

 

As soon as Stannis crossed the threshold, Sansa closed the door and gave him a smile filled with mischief. The room was smaller than he had expected, but very organized and the furniture there were a mix of old family pieces and vintage designs, all of good quality and expensive.

 

After a moment of silence Stannis suddenly kissed Sansa full on, eager to taste her again and she responded with equal ardour. The delicious kiss only served to inflame their passion and soon, he did not know how, they ended up in her bed,  trying to get rid of the constraints of their clothes. They only broke this long sensuous kiss when Sansa signaled she needed help with her green silk dress. Stannis carefully undressing Sansa, obviously pleased with the discovery of her body, was one of sexiest experiences of her life and left her feeling truly beautiful.

 

Sansa then laid naked in bed and peacefully watched as Stannis took off his boxers, his lean and muscled body now in full display. Sansa´s eyes widened at the sight of his aroused penis: it was big and thick, the dark hair around it had been trimmed, giving her chance to notice the angry vains, pulsing. A sudden urge invaded her. Before Stannis could jump in bed, Sansa sat at the edge, staring directly at his cock. After a brief moment of hesitation, she started to gently strock it, tentatively at first, but after a while with increased and a more constant rhythm.

 

Stannis closed his eyes and made some incoherent noises, enjoying the delicate hand touching his member. What Sansa obviously lacked in experience, she more than made up in enthusiasm, trying different speeds and intensity. Stannis was happy to be at her mercy ; however he worried that the lovely hand movements would lead him to an early climax and wanted to take care of Sansa before finding his release. “ Sansa...let me see you, lay with me.” She complied and stopped the act, but before following his instructions to the letter, Sansa cheerfully kissed the tip of his cock and giggled as if she had done something naughty.

 

Supporting his weight on his elbow, Stannis planted a slow and lingering kiss on Sansa, who moaned and deepened the kiss, while one of his hands moved south, his finger entering her with ease as it was already slippery. Seeing how much she liked the round movements of his finger, Stannis decided to have his mouth continue with the good work; his tongue ardently licked her walls and entering, tasting the salty moisture and he could smell the scent of her stimulation.

 

Her noises were growing in intensity and Stannis could tell that Sansa was reaching her peak, which gave him great satisfaction, as he had never experienced making a woman come with his mouth before. He then laid on top of her, teasing her cunt with his cock, both members now entirely lubrificated and prepared for the main attraction. “Stannis, I need you now!”. He searched for his trousers, where he found a condom on his side pocket and rapidly dressed his penis with the large sized protection. 

 

Sansa was very responsive to his touch and eagerly parted her legs when Stannis started to enter her. T he way inside was very tight, tighter than he had anticipated. He had to reach down and guide his cock further into her entrance. Sansa was breathing deep and slow; her hands grabbed his buttocks and and she could feel the power of his muscles as he moved all his length. Once he had filled her , Stannis stopped and looked her in the eyes, giving Sansa time to get used to the new sensation of his cock inside her. He then kissed her, lightly this time, and resumed the movements, the pleasure intensifying with every thrust, the smell of sex filling the bedroom. 

 

“ Oh Stannis!"

 

He lasted longer than he had expected and made Sansa orgasm once again . “ Oh, it was amazing Stannis!” They embraced and stayed in bed for some time, lost in their own little world. 

 

****************

 

Margaery was walking down the corridor leading to her room at Winterfell when she saw a cute little kid, who looked lost.  At closer inspection she noticed it was a boy, no older than 3 , clearly related to Sansa, with auburn hair and blue eyes. She smiled at the child and asked his name, but there was no answer. Margaery lowered her head and faced the kid, speaking in a reassuring voice : “ You are right in not talking to strangers, but we are both here for the wedding and this means we will be friends. My name is Margaery, what i it yours?”

 

“My name is Axel. I am hungry!”

 

Margaery looked inside her purse and found a half eaten chocolate bar. Axel thanked her and started immediately to eat it, smearing himself in the process. 

 

“ Do you know where your parents are? 

 

Axel shook his head. “ Dada went hiding!”

 

“Oh, are you playing games? Should I help you find your dada?” Margaery offered her hand to Axel and they were about to go downstairs, when she heard a male voice. 

 

“ Axel! I told you to wait for me!” The man was of average height and physically fit; his face was comely, but partially hidden by a full, auburn beard. The eyes were the same blue of the boy, marking him as the father.

 

After he scolded his son for disobeying him, the man turned to Margaery. “ Thank you for taking care of Axel. My name is Edmure. Sorry if he disturbed you.”

 

Margaery  adressed them both. “Oh, no, it was no problem at all. The little man here was just keeping me company. My name is Margaery, nice to meet you.” Margaery then realised the man was actually Sansa´s uncle. “ You are the bride´s uncle, right? “

 

Edmure was now trying to prevent Axel from running at the corridor, but managed to answer her. “ Yes, I am Catelyn´s younger brother! To be honest, I am still quite surprised that Arya is getting married- she is still so young! But she looks happy and that is all that matters.”

 

Margaery felt a small hand poking her leg : “ Marga, more chocolate ?” Axel was asking with puppy eyes. 

 

“ I am sorry, I do not have any left!” Margaery could not stand seeing the cute little face sad. “ But I promise to give you more tomorrow. You just have to behave and listen to your father!”

 

Edmure smiled. “ You probably made a lifelong friend with this one. He ate more than his share of sweets for the day. Thank you again, you are very kind. Should we return to the dinner?“ 

 

**************

 

Shireen was seated at the table with the young people: Rickon Stark, Robin Arryn and her cousins. Brandon was at another table with his girlfriend, Meera and her brother, Jojen. Shireen was talking  about the “ Urban Dictionary” with Edric, who was a fan of Patchface, when she looked around and could not find her father and Sansa. After a while, Gendry came to sit with them for some time, as a good host would, but managed to stay a bit longer. It was only fair,  since they had few opportunities to hang out and Gendry was very well liked in the family. 

 

“Guys, it means a lot to me that you all came!" Gendry kissed his hakf sister, Mya, and then continued. " You should come to visit more often once we move to the new house. We have a couple of spare rooms. ”

 

Everybody agreed they should see more of each other and Shireen offered to babysit. Mya looked not that pleased with the prospect . “Well, I already work with kids so I guess I should only visit with Shireen here. I am not used to babies!“

 

Mya was a Physical Education teacher at the “ Gates of the Moon Academy” a boarding school in the Vale that offered a very good arts program and was among the Top 10 prep schools in Westeros. Shireen asked Mya to talk about her job. “I am aware my experience there will spoil me for any other school I might work in the future. The installations are impressive and the working conditions, very good. Of course, there are a couple of co-workers I don´t get along with, but it could be way worse. “

 

Robin Arryn then asked Gendry if the ceremony would be ecumenic or non religious, which caught him a bit off guard. Gendry explained his mother had raised him in the Seven, but since he had spent time working as an instructor at Beric Dondarrion´s summer camp, where some were followers of the Red God, he became actually more open to other faiths. Arya was of a similar thinking after her time in Braavos. They had considered the options, ultimately  deciding to marry by the heart tree, in honour of Eddard Stark. 

 

Shireen listened with attention and realised she had never been to a Old Gods Wedding ceremony. She knew very little about nothern traditions and decided to research it online later, before going to bed

 

**********

 

Jon was talking with Robb about how the situation at The Wall National Park had improved since he had convinced the nothern government to allow the Free Folk Tribes to operate casinos in delimited areas, thus increasing the Night´s Watch revenues, when a silver haired woman he knew too well approached them :

 

“Oh, you must be Robb Stark. My name is...”

 

“ Daenerys Targaryen. I know, it is pretty easy to spot you!”  Robb smiled at both Daenerys and Jon. “ To think that you are actually related to each other is so funny, I am sorry guys, but you just look like two totally random people!”

 

Jon was obviously very uncomfortable with the talk and tried to change the subject. Robb picked up on that and apologised. “ I am sorry, Jon, I did not mean to offend you. Maybe I need more beer, to help me relax and stop being silly. It was a pleasure to meet you, Daenerys. If you excuse me…”

 

Daenerys looked Jon straight in the eyes :“You know, Robb has a point. We barely spend time as a family.”

 

Jon insisted they were part of the same family and they ended up in a dead end, with Daenerys always counter argumenting. Jon was adamant and final “  You are my aunt and only living family member from father´s side.” 

 

“Jon, Rhaenys survived the car crash and is still alive.” Daenerys made the sentence sound like an accusation.

 

“She joined the Silent Sisters and does not reply to my emails or phone calls. It is like she died in that car, ar least to me. “ After saying it out loud, Jon realized his mistake: he had landed exactly where she wanted him. Ouch!

 

“You know what, you also do not reply to my emails and phone calls. Should I give up on you? I was very surprised when you showed up at Viserys funeral 3 years ago. I was beginning to think you did not care about me.”

 

Daenerys moved closer and touched his chest, caressing the fabric of his uniform.

 

There was nowhere to hide and nothing else to say. Jon decided to tell the truth, not because she did not know it, but because he wanted her to let him go. “ The problem is that I care too much about you. It is better that we keep our distance, Dany!”

 

“I am staying at the “Winterfell Grand Hotel” and the bed is big enough for both of us. You should stop fighting, Jon.”

 

No, no, no. Jon was about to kiss Daenerys, but controlled himself :“ I am pretty sure Viserys madness was caused by the incest. Our family tradition is disgusting!” He was almost pleading at this point, pleading for her to give up,

 

“Well, your other family looks pretty normal to me and they married uncle to niece more than once." Daenerys gave Jon a kiss very, very close to where his mouth was. "You have until the end of the wedding celebration to make up your mind. “

  
  
  
  



	12. Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya asks Gendry to have "the talk" with Stannis.  
> Sansa takes Shireen and Stannis on a tour.  
> Old Gods Ceremony, adapted to modern times.  
> Everybody dance!

 

Arya had left the dinner a bit earlier and returned to the bedroom she shared  with Gendry, where she planned of spending her last moments as a single woman having a relaxing warm bath. She was being extra careful now about anything she would eat, drink or use and developed the habit of reading a product package before buying it or opening it, searching for any possible warnings.

_This product should_ n ot _be used in case of pregnancy_ . "Shit! This means I cannot have a bubble bath."

It was alright, really: the water was simply perfect and made Arya forget about the discomfort her perfectly round stomach usually brought her when she was not in a bathtube. Arya cupped her belly and smiled, trying to imagine her baby´s face. Would he be as handsome as Gendry? Or a mix of hers and his features? Arya never thought herself beautiful, but she was starting to feel more comfortable with her body as she aged. That was, until she found out she was with child.

Her thoughts then turned to her childhood, spent mostly fighting with Sansa for stupid things, and her dreams of becoming a world class fencer. It was all over when  her father died. Arya knew she would always miss him and felt miserable every time was forced to remember that her son would not meet Eddard. Nor Robert, for that matter.

" Hello, pretty mama, may I join you?" Gendry was already undressing. How dare him, always assuming she wanted to share her bath ? Arya had not even heard Gendry opening the door, and now he saw fit to crash her "party". Arya was about to scream at him when she controlled herself. " Do not let the pregnancy hormones speak up! It is Gendry ! The man you love."

Gendry started to massage her feet the way she liked best, making Arya finally relax and enjoy his presence. " It feels so good! Thank you, my love". They started to talk about the dinner: he especially liked the first option of main course "Ham studded with cloves, basted with honey and dried cherries" while Arya admitted she ate more of the baked apples with yellow cheese than was wise.

They were having a blast talking and gossiping, sharing their impressions of the guests ( "Did you see the new hair colour of Wylla Manderly? It was so pink. Loved it!") and raving about the food ("The cream of wheat with honey and butter was simply amazing!") when Gendry mentioned that Sansa and Stannis were together the whole time. The innocent comment was met with apprehension on Arya´s part.

"Gendry, I need to ask you a favor: could you please have a talk with Stannis? I know Sansa recently started to take the pill, but they need to double the protection. Just in case."

As he looked confused, Arya tried to make herself more clear, getting a bit nervous in the process: " You know the pill means nothing to you Baratheons! Your father managed to knock up both you and Edric´s moms with one night stands, not to mention what you super sperm did to me!"

Gendry just agreed in hopes of preventing Arya from embarking on an hour long exposition of what he now called the " Baratheon sperm curse".

*******

Sansa was true to her promise and took Stannis and Shireen on a small tour of Wintertown in the first hours of the day, before the afternoon wedding. The plan was to have breakfast at her favorite bakery and, from there, she would drive them through the main street, showing the most relevant historical buildings.

Shireen listened with growing interest as Sansa explained aspects of nothern culture and she found the local morning meal of black bread, porridge with wild berries and buttermilk to be surprisingly tasty, but perhaps a bit too filling for a modern day southener.

Sansa went inside the shop for a couple of minutes, having a brief conversation with the old woman behind the counter. Stannis took the chance to ask Shireen how she was feeling about the trip.

"Dad, the air here is so fresh, it is so different from Kings Landing and all that noise. I love it! I am having a great time. So are you, huh?" Stannis looked pleased with her answer, but Shireen knew he wanted to ask something more. " Of course, Sansa is great and the two of you are very cute together! You should invite her to visit us in Kings Landing as soon as possible. "

Stannis could not help but smile, as he was thinking the same. " It is a good idea, Shireen. I would like to introduce Sansa to Mr Cressen at some point. However, I still have work to do, and that means you would be expected to spend some time with her. Are you sure you would be comfortable with that?"

“Of course dad! I could show Sansa around. No problemo!”

Sansa returned and they made to the old pickup truck. She explained her preference for manual transmission and her attachment to the car, as it belonged to her late father. Stannis made a comment about how Eddard had reached out and tried to help when he needed it and that he was a  truly honourable man. Sansa thanked and they fell into a brief silence, just broken when she resumed the tour:

" Here we have the Smoking Log, probably the oldest Ale and Brewing House still in operation in the North."

************

Gendry knocked twice at his uncle´s door. He heard some noises and movements, but still got no answer. Gendry then practically screamed :

"Uncle Stannis. Are you here? "

A male voice hesitantly answered "Yes...just give me...us...a moment."

A somewhat disheveled Stannis opened the door. Gendry could see Sansa standing next to the bed, looking slightly embarrassed

.

" Fuck, I am cockblocking those two!" he thought.

Whatever was happening there , was interrupted, so Gendry decided to go forward. " Uncle, could we have a couple of minutes alone? "

Sansa moved closer and gave Stannis a chaste kiss. " I need to help the bride and also get ready. Don´t forget to give Gendry the Baratheon Cloak!". She then left both men alone in the room.

Feeling he would lose the nerve, Gendry decided to go straight to the point and say it all at once. " Uncle...Stannis. We need to talk. Arya is very worried, she already talked to Sansa and confirmed she is now on the pill. But she asked me to tell you...to double the protection, so to speak. You know, Arya was also on the pill when she got pregnant. She wants to make sure the same..accident...does not happen to Sansa."

Stannis was positively uncomfortable. " I was not aware of the particulars, but ...what are you trying to say? Stark women are too...fertile?"

" That is an excellent point, uncle! I will tell Arya that next time she brings up the Baratheon super sperm!" Gendry was about to leave, when Stannis asked him to wait and handed the Baratheon Cloak. " Thank you , uncle!"

********

Arya and Gendry had decided to wear Dragon Age clothes and to follow a revised version of the old fashioned wedding ceremony, where the cloaks bearing the sigils of their Houses would be exchanged.

Since it was spring time, the weather allowed Arya to dress in robes inspired by her most loved historical figure, the warrior queen Nymeria, and adapted to accommodate her ever growing belly. Gendry was spotting the Baratheon colours, looking very handsome in his doublets and high boots, and he beamed with pride as he saw Arya. The guests stood up and watched Arya, cloaked in the maiden’s cloak with the Direwolf of her House on the back, being escorted by her older brother, Robb, to the weirwood tree.

Gendry then asked, in a solemn voice: “Who comes? Who comes before the Gods?”

Robb , in his Westerosi Army Gala Uniform, answered:  “Arya of House Stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown and obviously flowered, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?”

The groom said  “Me, Gendry of House Baratheon. I claim her. Who gives her?”

Instead of Robb replying, as it would have been if they followed exactly as tradition stated, Arya answered: “Me, Arya of House Stark, I give myself to you, willingly. "

I, Gendry, also willingly give myself to you, Arya. "

The bride and groom joined hands and knelt before the heart tree, bowing their heads in submission to the Gods, spending a few moments in silent prayer.

They stood and , finally, Gendry removed the bride’s maiden’s cloak and replace it with the Baratheon cloak , signifying his taking her under his protection and into his family. The ceremony would be over, but Arya then covered Gendry with her maiden cloak.

The audience exploded in applause as Gendry gave Arya one of those cinematographic kisses and they soon moved to the tents, where the party was about to start.

**************

**_Put your hand in a party wave_ **

****

**_Pass around_ **

****

**_Make a shroud pulling combs through a backwash frame_ **

****

**_Find the copies in a carbon mount_ **

****

**_Pass around_ **

****

**_Stroke a pocket with a print of a laughing sound_ **

Sansa had to agree with Gendry: the band they hired was really good and everybody was having a blast. The long weeks of preparation had paid off. She was very proud of her sister and how beautiful Arya was. Without a doubt, Gendry and Arya would make it.

Sansa looked around her and saw almost everybody she new dancing like there was no tomorrow:

Margaery with both Axel and Edmure

Robb with Jeyne Poole

Shireen first with Robert Arryn, then with Edric

Renly with Loras

Wylla with Benjen

Jon dancing way too close and sensually with Daenerys

****

**_Get around town, get around town_ **

****

**_Where the people look good_ **

****

**_Where the music is loud_ **

****

**_Get around town_ **

****

**_No need to stand proud_ **

****

**_Add your voice to the sound of the crowd_ **

When Stannis was a kid, his mother had insisted on dancing lessons, but it was what people would call ballroom dancing. Stannis could not remember the last time he had danced. Usually, he would not have considered it, but this...it was different.

With Sansa, everything was different.

Stannis turned to Sansa and smiled, offering his hand : "Shall we?"

_**Get in line now, get in line now** _

__

**_Stay in time with the rhythm and rhyme_ **

****

**_Get around town, get around town_ **

****

**_Where the people look good_ **

****

**_Where the music is loud_ **

****

**_Get around town_ **

****

**_No need to stand proud_ **

  
**_Add your voice to the sound of the crowd_ **

****

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is " The sound of the crowd" by Human League.
> 
> As always THANK YOU for keeping up with me!


	13. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa takes Stannis to the house she bought.

Although the bride and groom retired for bed around 23:30, the feast continued well through the night, with the newly returned Uncle Benjen being the last man standing. By the time the brunch started, 10:30 in the morning, about half the guests were showing obvious signs of hangover, which did not prevent anyone from consuming copious amounts of rose wine in any case. 

 

Since Sansa was left in charge of managing and helping the catering company setting up the brunch buffet, she went to bed earlier than she actually wanted and, worse of all, slept alone. Sansa did, however, had a great time with Stannis on the dancefloor and was looking forward to escape with him for at least one hour, having enlisted Margaery to be the master of ceremonies for Arya´s baby shower. 

 

The buffet offered several options, a mix of both southern and nothern cuisine, with some Essossi and even New World dishes including some of Aryas and Gendry favorites, like onion broth with black bread chunks; duck with lemons; mashed turnips; blood pies and a great array of foccacias. There were also several types of breads, cheese and cured meats, not to mention an impressive assortiment of cakes, tarts, cookies, biscuits and sweet delicacies, all beautifully spread and carefully arranged, forming a curious colour palette that resembled some sort of gastronomic rainbow.

 

Arya and Gendry were visibly pleased with the informal atmosphere of the occasion and went to earnestly perform hosting duties, welcoming the guests into the tent and making small talk. A couple of hours into the brunch, Sansa spotted Margaery  by the buffet, helping Axel in assembling a dish of desserts.

 

" Hello Axel! Hey Margs, are you sure you can take over the baby shower? Arya already knows how it goes and she is game. You just need to take the microphone and emcee the whole thing. Every time Arya guesses incorrectly who gave her the gift you handed her and what it is, instead of painting her face, you just have to put one of the silly stuff I left in the bag on her. I should be back in a hour, but if you don´t feel comfortable..."

 

Margaery rolled her eyes and interrupted Sansa. " You are basically asking a Tyrell to be the center of attentions. Do you really think I would NOT be comfortable?"

 

Point taken, Sansa went looking for Stannis and found him drinking lemon water, concentrating in answering some message on his smartphone. The opportunity for a small prank was too good to be wasted, so Sansa came behind him, very careful not to be noticed and suddenly, jumped and screamed "BOO", but Stannis hardly responded the way she expected, just looked at her direction, nodded and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Frankly Stannis? Not even a smile?" Sansa was jokingly feigning outrage: " I am really disappointed!"

 

Stannis finished the message and gave Sansa his full attention: " Oh, that was fast. Just a couple of weeks with me and you reached the disappointment stage. We are on our way down, I fear." He then grabbed her waist, kissing her passionately. " Is it better now or should I try harder?"

 

Sansa just made a funny face and giggled. "Come with me, I want to  show you my place." 

 

The car was parked outside Winterfell walls and they made their way out. The ride was not long, perhaps 10 minutes. After passing Wintertown Main Street and the Stark Group headquarters that were located in an adjoining area called " Stark Square", they turned left on a "Bran the builder" Statue and ended up in a more residential area, both sides of the street showcasing two store houses of different sizes but in similar shades of beige, grey and red.  

 

Right after they entered this more secluded part of the city, Sansa pointed to a large front gabled red house, with grey porch. " That is the house Gendry and Arya bought last week. Mine is just around the next corner."

 

Not even a minute passed and Sansa parked the car. " I am not going to open the garage. We don´t have much time to lose, after all". Sansa´s house was slightly smaller than and had the inversed colours of Arya´s : grey bricks and red doors and windows; the porch obviously was in need of repair, looking old and unkept. Nothing too drastic or complicated however. 

 

***********

Sansa opened the door to Stannis, and they walked into a medium sized hall. " There are one ensuite with bathtub, a bathroom with shower and two smaller bedrooms upstairs. But I am not taking you there, because you know, I barely know you!" She winked at him and pointed to the carpet floors " I want to get rid of the carpets and recover the wooden floors underneath it."

 

" Well kept wooden floors of good quality will only add value to the house. May I take a look?" Sansa nodded, and Stannis went to a corner and lift part of the old carpet without difficulty. " The floor is old, but for what I can see it will not be that complicated to restore it. It is a good house, solid structure. How much ? Or am i being too indiscreet?"

 

**"** I paid for this what people in Oldtwon or Kings Landing would pay for a one-bedroom in a good neighborhood, about 200 thousand Dragons." Stannis mentioned that in some parts of Kings Landing, she would only find a studio for this price.”

 

Sansa continued. "But it was chance. I was deciding between a two bedroom flat in the main street or a 3 bedroom cottage on the outskirts when I mentioned I was house hunting to Mrs Cassel, the bakery owner. Her mother had died and she was renting here on Airbnb, but they changed legislation and she would have to pay more taxes. I don´t know about how it works south, but here it is the seller who pays the realtor, usually a hefty 15%. All things considered,  we agreed on 200 thousand, it was a fair deal for both of us. This area is very sought after, it is very close to the city center and its advantages but it feels like a small city. "

 

The tour continued and they ended up in the kitchen, where Stannis told Sansa he had received a message from Varysinia: their sources confirmed that Melisandre had left Asshai after being contacted by Petyr Baelish. "Varysinia mentioned she is working on a plan B, but might take a couple of weeks. There is nothing we can do now. " Stannis looked worried. "They are out to get us, Sansa."

  
Leaning her body on the kitchen counter, Sansa was now facing Stannis and with a suggestive smile on her face, started to caress his arm, the one rested near the sink, while her other hand traveled south . "But we are here, now. Fuck them!". Sansa was now stroking the fabric of his trousers, feeling as Stannis cock was coming to life right under her. "Fuck me, Stannis!"

 

The passionate kiss that followed was almost agressive in its intensity, their tongues tangling, making their mouths wet and warm. Stannis had thought Sansa was simply gorgeous in her boat neck sleeveless black and white dress, but sadly had come to the conclusion that it had to go: he wanted to see, feel and taste her perfectly sized breasts , basking in all their glory. He broke the kiss and tersely said " You should turn." He was facing her back now and proceded to undress her, discovering her laced lingerie beneath her. 

 

The sight of her arse made Stannis change his mind: he would take her from behind. He started to rub himself on Sansa, while unhooking her bra and sucking her neck, hearing her moans and still feeling her hand on his fully rigid member. Having freed her breasts, Stannis right hand traveled south, two fingers first massaging and then penetrating her intimate parts. His other hand was kneading her teats, his mouth now devouring her earlobe.

"Bend over". His voice was commanding and Sansa could feel the warmth of his breath, which was driving her insane with desire. However, instead of being the good girl that she was, Sansa decided to delay the main course in favour of continuing with the appertizers. " You have to take off your clothes first. I still need to put your cock into my mouth, after all."

 

"As you wish, my lady". That was an order Stannis was happy to have received. Tie, shirt, undershirt, trousers were now on the floor. Sansa pushed Stannis to the counter, reversing their positions and went to her knees, taking off his boxers and facing his big and hard cock. She started by sucking its tip, licking the pre-cum that was leaking. With one hand firmly holding the base, Sansa opened her mouth and swallowed  all at once. 

" Sansa!" Stannis eyes were closed and he placed his hand on Sansa´s head while she went on with her job, from top to botton and from botton to top, alternating between a slower, more kinder pace and a more intense and faster manner. His musky smell and sounds of pleasure were making Sansa more and more excited, but then Stannis touched her face and opened his eyes. " I really need you now, Sansa. "

 

She stood up, kissed him and then bent over the kitchen counter as he had first asked her to. In record time, Stannis found the condom he was carrying on his wallet and, as fast as he could, rolled it on. One hand was firmly planted on the counter surface as means of support and the other he used to gently guide his cock inside of Sansa, her moisture making the work even more pleasant. Stannis was taking his pleasure not only from the sex he was having, but also from the feeling that Sansa was wet for him, that she wanted his cock.

 

As the pelvic movements intensified, him thrusting deep and deeper into her, the noises they were making changed in nature: the lovely sounds turned into pleas for more and the moans were now gutural growls. Sansa peaked first, screaming in delight and Stannis right after, feeling warm and cold at once.

When all was over, Stannis noticed the familiar liquid falling and forming one big pound of semen on the floor. Not wanting to worry Sansa, who he now knew was on the pill, he quickly cleaned it with a tissue he had on his pocket, while Sansa was trying to freshen up on the bathroom. He then disposed of the half torn condom and the tissue and tried not to think much of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so all the smut was very intense and then ...skype went crazy and the laptop stoped, and ...yes...it was gone. So I had to start again.  
> It was, literally, possessed...all that could go wrong...
> 
> Sorry guys!


	14. Kings Landing is calling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers returning to Winterfell and saying goodbye.  
> Stannis and Shireen return to Kings Landing.  
> Messages, phone call and strange dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief transitional chapter, but there is some foreshadowing of things to come...

 

Stannis and Sansa tried to be as discreet as possible, pretending never to have left the brunch in the first place, but as soon as they sat and started watching Margaery still emceeing the baby shower, Benjen approached them:

"Where have you been? The Tyrell girl is lovely, but she forced us to hear Axel singing  _ Twinkle, twinkle little star   _ like, twice. Go there and take that kid to his father!"

Sansa walked the stage and realized that Margaery had finished the game and was most likely stalling for time, not aware Sansa had returned. She was greeted by her friend´s smile, who graciously presented her with the microphone: " Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for all. Here we have our adorable Sansa Stark!"

Axel took Margaery by the hand and " helped" her step down the stage. Sansa decided to make things sweet and easy, not taking too much of anyone´s time: "Thank you, Margaery. In the name of the Stark and Baratheon families, I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating this very happy occasion with us! Let´s enjoy our last moments together! Have a great day!"

It was the cue for Brandon to start his dj set and by the second music people were actually dancing to the tunes. Many couples formed the night before took the opportunity to spend the last moments on the dancefloor and shared the space with kids, their parents and all the single men and women who were just having a good time, like Myranda Royce. 

She was dancing with a group of friends when she heard a male voice with a Lorathi accent : " A girl knows how to dance!". Myranda smiled and the mysterious man joined her and stayed by her side until the end of the party.

*******

Sansa offered many times to drive Stannis and Shireen to the airport, but he explained that Mrs Mormont had organized their transportation and was going  to join them. Besides, it was already confirmed and paid. 

The assigned driver sent a text when he was 5 minutes to Winterfell, so they all made it to the entrance. Many other guests were also departing to Cerwyn -Wintertown airport also waiting for their transfers.

When the black car arrived with Mrs Mormont on the back seat, Stannis and Sansa knew it was time to say their goodbyes, however that knowledge did not make things easier. " I would like you to come and stay with us in Kings Landing. It is your last free week before going back to work."

Sansa explained that she still had to see a couple of constructors and get their quotes on the house, even though she was not planning on starting the renovation until next month. " I still have to work a full month to have enough money, but it is good to have an idea now of how much it will cost. So I think I could try and find a flight in two days time. We would have at least 4 days in Kings Landing together."

"If you manage to sort things out, tell me and I will ask Mrs Mormont to book you a flight. " Sansa waved to Mrs Mormont in the car, hugged Shireen and kissed Stannis, wishing them a good flight. 

After helping the driver putting their bags in the trunk, Stannis turned, gave Sansa a long kiss goodbye and left.

*******

Stannis and Shireen made home around 19:30, finding Mr Cressen in the living room. They decided to order food from the nearby Pentoshi restaurant and started to talk about their weekends, Shireen raving about Winterfell and her cousins, especially Mya Stone, who had apparently become a favorite. 

When Shireen went to open the door, Stannis asked Mr Cressen about his next doctor´s appointment: " It is tomorrow morning, Stannis. Don´t worry, I am sure everything is fine. I have been feeling better lately "

Stannis decided to sound optimistic : "Dr Pylos is very competent and he can recommend good specialists if a problem arises. " Shireen came back with the food and they moved to the small sized kitchen table, finishing the mea about 20:45. After they cleaned up the mess of packages and plastic bags and filled the dishwasher, Stannis retired for the evening.

He decided to send Sansa a good night message, wishing she was there with him instead of North. They had shared so much and yet, had not spent a full night together, prompting Stannis to think about the wild afternoon sex, his cock twitching inside his boxers. 

*********

STANNIS: Good evening, Sansa. We arrived two hours ago and I just wanted to let you know we are fine.

              How are you? Tired?

SANSA: Hey Stannis. Tired, yes, but also happy. My bed sheets have your smell.

           I miss you already!

STANNIS: I miss you too and wish you were here. I never noticed before, but my bed is very big.

              You should probably get rid of the sheets!

SANSA: No! You smell very good, very sexy, like powerful big bad businessman!

STANNIS: Not that powerful. You said you owned me, which I believe it means you bested me.

SANSA: Haha! Tru dat! You are mine! 

           (insert evil laughter)

STANNIS: I must go now, sleep well, dear Sansa.

SANSA: Good night, Stannis!

 

*********

Stannis had arrived at Baratheon Tower 10 minutes before 08:00 and started his day as usual, going through his emails and scheduled meetings. He knew the whole situation with Petyr Baelish and Melisandre had yet to be properly addressed, but he was not afraid. Stannis had just spent the best weekend of his life with Sansa and whatever reservations he might have at that point about the relationship or any doubts regarding the deepness of his feelings for her, all vanished. Sansa was beautiful, within and without. She was kind and gentle, but also sexy and smart. Sansa had come into his life at the right time and Stannis knew nothing would stop them from.

Sansa was the one.

Fuck you, Petyr Baelish!

Davos and Stannis were in the middle of their daily meeting, when Varysinia knocked the door: " I am sorry to interrupt, Mr Baratheon. I thought you had finished already, I will come back another time..."

 

" No, please, take a seat. Davos knows about the situation." Davos greeted Varysinia and she sat right next to him. "Have you found something ?"

 

"A woman named Melony Bleedingstar just checked in at the _ Kings Landing Center Hotel _ . I could confirm that Petyr Baelish´s company  _ Mockingbird _ credit card was used to pay for the reservation. "

 

Davos asked if Varysinia´s famous " little birds" could report on Melisandre´s movements outside the hotel. " Certainly, she will be meeting Baelish soon. Should we try and pay her off before this happens?" 

 

"Both do not have interest in opening the cases of Mrs Arryn and Mrs Baratheon´s deaths- Baelish in particular has much to lose. Littlefinger will try to convince Melisandre to reveal my past indiscretions to the press and create chaos. Maybe I should go there and talk to her myself. She could have extorted money from me long time ago, but she did not." 

 

Varysinia was playing with her curly hair as she listened, then stopped and offered her advice. " This shows Melisandre has her own agenda and no price tag. She is a guru and I doubt that an explosive interview on a Tabloid would attract her many followers. Perhaps Littlefinger efforts will be in vain, unless he offers her a better deal. My littlebirds will report on the meeting with Baelish, this you can be sure. I suppose we could wait until tomorrow, for her to come to you- she will want a counter offer from her previous benefactor. With the knowledge of the meeting and Littlefinger´s proposal, you have better chances at having an upper hand with Melisandre."

 

Both Stannis and Davos agreed with the assessment. Varysinia added she needed more time because she was " exploring other alternatives regarding Petyr Baelish, and it will take time until i can gather all the information we need, a week, at least."

 

*******

Sansa had showed her house to two possible contractors and explained her ideas; they were supposed to return to her the next day, with quotes on both the material and pessoal needed.

She drove to Gendry´s shop and drove Arya back to Winterfell to have dinner with the family while Gendry was finishing the customization of a bike. Old Nan was already at the table and Catelyn served them some leftovers from the party, Sansa stuffed her face with as many lemon cakes as she could. Gendry then called and asked if Sansa could drive Arya to his flat - he would have to wake up very early the next day. 

Arya insisted on bringing Gendry some food and took way too long to say her goodbyes. One would think she was going to Mars and not Wintertown. 

Sansa was tired when she went to her bedroom and checked her phone: Stannis had called. 

 

"Hey Stannis, I went to Wintertown to drop Arya off at Gendry´s. How was your day?"

"Hi Sansa. I talked to Varysinia and Davos about our problem...."

 

It was 22:30 when they finally ended the phone call. Sansa just read  a couple of pages of  "Dancing with Dragons" before falling asleep. The night was troubled by strange dreams : babies in a grass field, playing with baby wolves, surrounded by cute bambis. Distant voices and laughter, some shadows nearby. She had to wake up twice during her sleep, which was not uncommon, except for the feeling of being full and spent. The dreams would not leave her, however. 

 

 

 

 


	15. Red Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melisandre makes her appearance.  
> Sansa arrives at Kings Landing and have a lovely dinner with Stannis and his family.  
> First full night of sleep of our couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my long weekend was very busy and it kept me from posting, but we had great updates on the Stansa front, so I am not feeling that guilty after all!
> 
> Anyway, BIG THANK YOU for your support and encouragement. 
> 
> I will try to keep the pace, but most probably I will only be able to updare every couple of days- At any rate, next week I will finish!

Stannis was about to have dinner with Shireen and Mr Cressen when he received a message from Varysinia:

"My little birds informed me that Melisandre just met with Baelish. As expected, she has not yet committed to his cause. "

He knew that it would be just a matter of time for " The Red Woman" to come knocking his door. Melisandre was dangerous, even more so than Baelish, because she was not only cunning and manipulative, but also unpredictable. The game she was playing was a total mystery to Stannis, who had been more than happy to see her go away. He  would have prayed to her Red God to keep Melisandre far from his sight.

Dinner finished, Shireen retired to her bedroom, leaving Stannis and Mr Cressen to talk. Stannis asked about his consultation with Dr Pylos, but in spite of his efforts to get a clear answer, just heard the results from the tests were fine, without any specifics. Not wanting to press Cressen further, Stannis then shared the news Melisandres´s return to Westeros and his worries regarding her possible association with Littlefinger. It seemed  fit, as Mr Cressen was one of the few people who knew Melisandre as well as Stannis : the old man was still on Storm´s End at the time Selyse and Melisandre moved there and was the one keeping an eye on things, finally informing Stannis when Melisandre´s unorthodoxic religious practices got out of hand.

Mr Cressen understood that Melisandre was more than a peculiar and dubious self- help guru eager to enjoy the patronesse of rich converts. He sensed her intentions were far more ambitious and eventually came to believe that Melisandre was mad, feeling that her " madness should not be allowed to spread beyond Storm´s End". He also knew that Stannis fell under her spell, albeit for a short time.

After reassuring the old man that his team was working on the problem, Stannis went upstairs and sent Sansa a short, but heartfelt good night text, simply saying "  Sweet dreams, Sansa. See you tomorrow". It had been only two days since he last saw her yet he already missed her. He would have felt silly if Sansa had not answered him with a “ Looking forward for tomorrow. Missing my hot businessman. Sleep tight”, meaning that the sentiment was reciprocated and that he was allowed to put his guards down with her.

He sat at the edge of his bed and smiled when realised that Sansa would be sharing this same bed with him tomorrow at this same time. The memories of their weekend invaded Stannis, especially the rough sex at the kitchen counter, and it was with no surprise that he noticed his pants feeling less and less comfortable, until his cock got so hard it could no longer be ignored. Stannis decided to indulge in some self love making session during shower. He knew how to be satisfy himself efficiently: first, focus on an intense grip and a steady pace and then build up the velocity, finishing it as fast as possible. Stannis closed his eyes, trying to picture Sansa´s hands instead of his, her glorious body touching him, the warm water and steam involving them.  

The whole shower, masturbation included, took no longer than 5 minutes and it felt mechanic and anti climatic.

But then, he concluded, anybody and anything would be a disappointment after Sansa.

Beautiful Sansa and her soft skin. Vivid blue eyes filled with sweetness. The thick auburn hair that framed her lovely face, smile so honest to disarm even a deeply cynical man like Stannis. He was happy to be reduced to this state, an old fool completely taken by such a graceful creature. Stannis would never understand their mutual attraction, but he was glad to have succumbed to it.

Stannis opened his side table drawer to look for his smartphone charger and suddenly was reminded of Gendry´s words. He had to buy some condoms, enough to last 3 days. Apparently, the women of that family were very fertile. Stannis would love to have children with Sansa in the future. Perhaps not that late, as he was 40 years old and had no wish to be confused with a grandfather in the kindergarten. " Get a grip, Stannis, you just met."

Yes, they had time.

*****

Melisandre, the Red Priestess, was already waiting for Stannis when he arrived at the office at 8:00. She greeted him with a long and deep stare, followed by a " May the Lord of Light be with you " or something along those lines. Stannis never paid much attention to her religious blabbing before and would not start now that they were on opposing camps, so to speak. Nodding, Stannis opened the door and showed her inside his office.

She was still as he had first met her: slender and tall, narrow waist and full breasts, heart shaped face. A strikingly beautiful woman in short. The Red robe was not intended to be a fashion statement or wore for its practicity: it was the mark of her religious beliefs and social standing, being cut in rich silky and dyed in shades of red, adorned with precious details. The robe only added to her figure, making her look even more regal, powerful  and menacing.

With an impassible expression on her face, she began their talk: "You do not seem surprised by my presence, Stannis. "

 

Stannis _somehow knew that she knew_. " Melisandre, you are not one to be lost in the crowds."  Stannis observation was met with a smile by Melisandre. " People saw you last night, meeting with Petyr Baelish no less. I have a hard time believing him to be interested in that Red God of yours. "

 

She was now studying her surroundings, looking at Stannis mother´s painting at the wall. " I am glad to hear you are interested in my movements, Mr Baratheon because I still believe the Lord of Light has great plans for you."  Melisandre then moved a chair around the desk, close to Stannis, sitting right at his side. " If you would only let me help you, Stannis. R´Lhor brought us together, again."

 

Stannis was fighting the urge of rolling his eyes; he needed to make sure she would not align himself with Littlefinger; he had to play along. " May I ask you what Mr Baelish wanted from you, Melisandre?  After Selyse died you made no effort in contacting me or in coming back to Westeros. What has changed now? "

 

"This Baelish man, this littlefinger as some call him, he is nothing." Melisandre´s eastern accent made her deep voice sound even more cultured. " He was under the impression I am your enemy and offered me money in exchange for an interview to his tabloid. As if telling the world about what happened at Storm´s End would help my cause. Only Kings blood will do and Baelish has not even a drop. "

" _Kings blood, not this shit again!"_  Yes, it is true: he was not only descended from the Durrandon´s Storm Kings but also from the Targaryens through his grandmother, Rhaella and, if you believed the rumours, the first Baratheon, Orys, was a bastard brother to Aegon the Conqueror. However, this was centuries ago and Stannis hardly paid attention to nobility or royalty: his best friend was a former smuggler from Flea Botton after all and he was convinced the more merity based society of nowadays was far superior than the stiff hierarchy of long gone days.

Melisandre then reached for Stannis arms, gently caressing the fabric of his dark grey suit. " You know I could help you defeating your enemies once and for all." Without waiting for an answer, she raised her upper body and swiftly moved sideways landing in front of Stannis, sitting on the top his desk. Melisandre looked straight into his eyes, the ruby on her choker glowing. She calmly opened her robe, revealing the perfect body that once had seduced him: Stannis eyes were drawn first to her breasts, round and firm and then to the red curls hiding her sex .

Sounding like the priestess she was, Melisandre was almost chanting now. " Allow your seed to fill my wombs, Stannis of House Baratheon, and I will birth a shadow that will rid you of Petyr Baelish!"

Stannis was in shock : less than a month apart and two of the most beautiful  women he had ever set his eyes on were eager to have sex with him! "Err...Melisandre...err...I am not giving you my seed..." Instead of being flattered by her advances, he was actually quite afraid.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Unbeknownst to both of them, Davos had simply walked into the office and was greeted with the sight of Melisandre flaunting her natural gifts and a obviously scared Stannis glued to his chair, as if on the receiving end of a root canal from an unskilled dentist.

Melisandre simply put her robes back on, got out of his desk with a single graceful movement and, before leaving both Davos and a confused Stannis behind, turned around and gently, but firmly, said:

" You know nothing, Stannis Baratheon."

 

******

 

Sansa arrived at the Kings Landing International ten minutes past 18:00 and spotted Shireen and an old man, who she realized would be Mr Cressen, waiting for her. Stannis would leave the office directly to the fancy restaurant he had booked them a table, giving Sansa enough time to drop her bags at his penthouse and freshen up.

 

The drive took them a little bit over 40 minutes, the three of them making small talk all the way downtown. Cressen insisted on helping Sansa with her small carry on luggage while they made to the lift. The building was very luxurious and she was impressed with the penthouse, Shireen proudly showing her around the house before finally leaving Sansa in front of the master bedroom. “ _When in My_ r is very close by, we would need to leave the house in 20 minutes, would that be enough?”

 

“Sure, I will have a quick shower and change. Thank you, Shireen.” Sansa loved to sleep long hours and since she had to get used to wake up early, had developed her own way of getting clean, dressed and ready to go in about 15 minutes. She would have at least a couple of long shower sessions during the week, to wash and properly care for her long hair, but other than that Sansa would only combed it and leave it down or in a bun. Make up was also easy task when there was not much time, base and blush, lipstick and dark pencil for her eyes. The only thing that always took more time was to apply body lotion all over, massaging the  areas more likely to develop cellulite. Sansa decided to skip this step and then had the delicious idea of convincing Stannis to do it for her tonight.

 

 _When in Myr_ was known for being one of the best examples of fusion cuisine, currently holding 3 Stars in the prestigious Penrose Guide. Stannis being able to get a table there in such short notice was impressive. They served 8 courses, already paired with essosi wines and balanced with desserts, breads and side dishes, all served in beautifully assembled small portions. It was a concept that did not give much choice or chance for customers to be picky: you either accepted the Chef´s judgement or skipped a course.

 

Stannis was already at the table and almost smiled when he saw Sansa in her pretty knee length black laced dress, her long hair arranged in a ponytail. She lovingly pressed her lips against his in a delicate kiss while Shireen and Cressen were sitting.

 

He asked about the trip, her family and things in general, being only interrupted by the waiter, who asked if they wished to start with their meal.

 

Sansa looked very pleased with the interior design of the place.  “ The decoration is very tasteful, I hope the food is as good.  I know _When in Myr_ is very sought after, tell me how did you get us a table?”

 

“Renly is one of the partners.” Stannis said, not wanting to delve too much into the subject.

 

Sansa looked as if she wanted to know more about it and Cressen filled her in: “ Renly made a name as a restaurateur with this place and now has a TV Show, books and other ventures associated with it. He has two partners that are more hands on now, but he makes sure to work a couple of hours here, overseeing things and greeting guests. He mostly help with the menu, I heard.  “

 

“Oh, yes, I watched an episode because Margaery was in it. I talked to Renly and Loras at the wedding and they mentioned their restaurant, but I did not realize it was that big of a deal. “ Sansa then turned to Shireen and asked if she had been there before.

 

“ No, we usually don´t go out, at least nothing fancy like that. Our housekeeper is a great cook. “

 

Stannis felt as if it was his time to say something. “ Yes, Irri keeps us up to date with the essossi cuisine.”

 

The waiter then came with a jar of water, sliced lemons for Stannis. Shireen was obviously not drinking wine, so she ordered a juice.

 

The night started with myrish green wine served with olives, dried apricots and white young cheese.The following course offered flatbread, mushrooms in butter and garlic, some cured meats and chickpea sauce with myrosh spices.

 

“Hmm, I think we never had this sort of sauce before.” Shireen said while she ate more from it. It was a bit too sweet for Stannis, but everybody seemed to agree it was tasty.

 

For the first main dish they served salted persimmon soup with large wild mushroons fried in peppers, olive bread on the side and paired with firewine. “ The combination is rather interesting. “ Stannis ate with evident pleasure, surprised with the tenderness of the bread.

 

“The firewine is not as strong as the name suggested, I quite like it. “ Sansa was just sipping from her glass, not wanting to get tipsy so early on in the night.

 

They were talking about Mr Cressen´s time at the Citadel when the second main dish was served : Honeyed Duck on green nectar sauce, served with a side dish of grilled vegetables seasoned with lime and peppers.

 

“I will definitely research this recipe online when I am back north!”

 

Next came a salad of sweetgrass, nuts, violets and raisins then followed by the dish of fruits and cheeses. Stannis fully expected it to be the end of the meal, when the waiter collected the trays just to see him back again, carrying mini apricot pies.

 

Rose Tea and Pear Brandy as digestif closed the delicious meal.  Stannis was informed by the waiter that their bill was already covered and that they could move to the lounge and enjoy their bar or also ask for the cocktail menu if they wished to stay longer.

 

“No, thank you, we are done for the night.”

 

*****

 

They made it home at 22:00 and went straight to the upstairs ensuite. Stannis closed the door behind him, grabbed Sansa´s waist from behind with a playful movement , pushing her body closer to his and whispered on her ears “ I did miss you too!”

 

Sansa gave him a surprised smile and tried to sound genuinely angry at being intercepted by such a large man. “ Oh, just because you bought me dinner, now you think you can get into my pants!” She then kissed Stannis with great enthusiasm, an openmouthed kiss that would be almost indecent if done in public.

 

She broke the kiss and asked if Stannis had been a good boy- the strange moment with Melisandre came to his mind, but yes, he behaved- then wanted to know if he would like to help her with something: “ You see, I was in a hurry to get ready and could not properly massage my body. Would you assist me ? “

 

“ Of course I will. You just have to tell me how you would like me to do it.” Stannis had never been given or asked for a massage before  and was very curious.

 

Sansa told him to get the lotion she left in the ensuite and got rid of her clothes, lying in bed on her stomach, her legs dancing in the air. “ You should also get yourself more comfortable, you are not Mr businessman now!” Stannis was already in his boxers, aroused by the sight of that perfection that was Sansa´s arse, gleefully bouncing from all the movements her long legs were making.

 

Stannis approached the bed and sat on the floor, by her side. “Your job is very important! You have to spread some lotion from my butt to my feet, paying special attention to my thigh, where you should massage me with both hands with intense movements from top to botton. If you do it properly, you are free to motorboat my butt or ask me to massage you. ” Sansa felt so bossy with all those rules and instructions that she added. “ No, you can do both, of course.”

 

Motorboat was not only a silly expression, but a silly form of foreplay that Stannis secretly wanted to engage in for years. “ I will do my best to be worthy of both.” He did as she had instructed, his hands firmly pressing her muscles but not hard enough to leave her soft skin with marks the next day. At first, he was unsure of the speed and was just getting used to the movements, but as he progressed the massage was giving both him and Sansa a good measure of pleasure: she moaned as he sensuously knead her buttocks, his cock twitched when one of his fingers “accidently” made way to her more intimate area.

 

“Thank you, Stannis.”  He then moved to the bed, positioning himself right behind her and without hesitation, placed his face between her buttcheecks, shaking in a side by side motion. Sansa laughed loudly at this. “ Well, now I can give you a massage or you can continue playing with my ass.”

 

They switched positions and Sansa was now sitting on the botton of his back. She started by kissing his neck and then with both her hands, enveloped it, applying pressure on the area with the tips of her fingers. Moving to his shoulders, Sansa smeared more lotion and kept increasing  the pressure. “Is everything fine?”. Since Stannis barely answered, she continued until she reached his butt. Sansa could see his balls and decided to lick them and heard what could only be described as a giggle!

 

Stannis then turned and sat in the middle of the bed, facing Sansa and asked her to lay on her back. “May I motorboat your breasts now?” She just smiled her acceptance and he promptly proceeded to bury his face on the vale of her breasts. After making the funny noise of a boat, Stannis started to kiss her nipples and then, sucked the pinky peaks, Sansa´s breathing now getting deep and slow. “ Stannis, could you kiss me down there?” She was eager for his cock, he realised.

 

“Let me finish here first.” Stannis spent another couple of minutes kneading, kissing and sucking her breasts, watching with gusto as his mouth started to leave some marks and becoming even more excited by Sansa´s noises.

 

“Please, Stannis!”

 

Stannis reached for the nightstand and got his condons. "Oh, I just started with the pill, but yes, the doctor said for the first month it is advisable to continue with condoms." He heard her saying, but at the same time, he did not really registered, focused on wrapping the protection on his member. 

 

Sansa spread her legs as Stannis finally positioned himself to enter her, guiding his cock with his hand and thrusting inside, feeling that tightness and wetness he longed for, her mouth kissing his neck and emiting lovely and incoherent sounds. He had to control himself not to come really fast and asked her if she wanted to change positions. When she sat on his cock, her pussy greedly swallowing all at once and started to ride him, they both came  in quickly sucession. 

Sleeping was very easy after making love to Sansa. With her there now, his bed was wonderfully warm.


	16. Rapper´s delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya calls Sansa about one of her gifts.  
> Shireen has a serious talk with Stannis.  
> Cressen tries to save the day.  
> Littlefinger is a creep.

When Sansa woke up, Stannis had already left for the gym. She decided to go downstairs and prepare breakfast, even though she was still quite full from the good food they ate the night before. Looking around, she could only find healthy and organic options, no bacon or ham to fry with the eggs.  After setting the table, heating water and toasting some bread, Sansa was preparing a simple omelete when her phone rang. 

" Sansa! Are you watching TV right now? It is everywhere in the news, just turn on!"

" Oh, Arya, how about a good morning, huh? Too late now, I guess...just a minute I will go to the living room, I saw a TV there. "

The remote control was right in front of the screen and, thankfully, was the same brand they had at Winterfell, so she knew how to operate it. Sansa quickly pressed 22, the number for News NOW! the 24 hours cabble channel, where she saw a slide show with pictures from from Walder Frey and the headlines " R.I.P Walder Frey" . The voice of the news anchor, Ellaria Sand, was reading the obituary:

 

_Walder Frey, the 92 years old head of the infamous Frey family and President of Frey & Sons Company, was found dead in the first hours of the day. One of the richest men in Westeros, he was known not only for his many marriages and progeny, but also for his unethical business practices. About three years ago, he was implicated in the attempted murder of Catelyn Stark, however nothing could be proven against him and the case was dropped. Nonetheless, it damaged his reputation and his company has suffered many setbacks since then. Walder Frey chocked to death, apparently from a huge piece of pie. The police found no signs of foul play, but is still investigating the disappearance of two of his sons, whose names we could not confirm. _

" You see, Sansa! The weasel lord is dead! Valar Morghulis, you asshole! By the way, how are you, sis?"

Arya sounded delightded by this death and Sansa could understand it, but frankly, looking at awfull pictures of the late Walder Frey was not her idea of a good morning and she said so to Arya.

Sansa was still trying to recover her eyes from Frey exhaustion when Stannis came back, in his sweatpants and drinking a protein shake. He kissed Sansa, who could still taste the sweet flavour, and told her he would take a quick shower and get ready before breakfast. When Sansa was about to ask if she could join in, Shireen appeared, already dressed for school. 

" Oh, omelete! It smells so good! Thank you, Sansa". Shireen too her seat at the table and was joined by Cressen, who started to read the papers, after greeting both. A particular piece of news on the cultural session grabbed his attention:

**Melisandre of Ashai is back and wants to help you!**

_The world famous guru and author of  the best-seller " Light, Shadow and Confidence: three steps to eternal glory"  will give a talk today, 15:30 at the Center for Enlightment. The entrance is free, but donations for " Revive Stygai" are welcome. Melisandre will tackle subjects such as inner power, sexual freedom and longevity._

 

Cressen had made up his mind : he would go and confront that evil woman. He saw how Stannis and Sansa were happy together and would not sit and allow the Red Priestess to come between them. " Sansa, there is a talk I want to attend, but it starts at 15:30, could you pick up Shireen at school today? I trust you completely." Cressen thanked Sansa and excused himself to his bedroom: he was feeling unwell. Dr Pylos said that the tumour was spreading rapidly and there was very little they could do. He still had half a bottle of nightshade to dull the pain. 

******

 

Shireen asked Stannis to walk her to school because she wanted to talk. Not wating to be late to work, he insisted on they leaving 10 minutes before usual time. His day was packed with meetings as usual, but he managed to have at least an hour free for lunch and take Sansa to the Rosby Bistro, the restaurant located on the ground floor of Baratheon Tower. 

They were waiting for the green sign to cross the street when Shireen started the talk: " Dad, I would like to switch schools. I really like the Academy, but I was talking with Mya and she works at this very good boarding school, she has only great things to say about it. "

Stannis was silent. " Don´t be sad, dad. I enjoy living with you and Mr Cressen, it is just I am 14 and I want to start to be more independent. Here in Kings Landing you are worried all the time about safety, I can barely go to places without adult supervision and I know you trust me, but it is because of the crime rate and I cannot blame you. Despite all, I really want to have a more active social life and here it is not the place."

That it it: his little girl was tired of living with a boring, middle aged man. She was trying hard not to hurt him, he could tell, but he was not ready. " Shireen, why did you not tell me how you felt? I am not sure if I am comfortable with the idea of you alone in the Vale. How that would work out for us? "

They were now in front of the school´s gate. "Oh, it is not that bad. I would not be alone. Edric is studying in the Vale now and spliting the weekends between uncle Renly and his mother. He seems happy and his prep school is very near from the one Mya works. There is even joint activities like theatre. I could come on weekends and there is also vacations and holidays. We would spend more quality time, I guess. " Shireen gave Stannis a warm smile, and added : " Besides, you also have Mr Cressen and Davos, not to mention Sansa. Neither of us would be alone."

Perhaps he was being too selfish, but it was very hard to admit that Shireen was a young woman, ready to start making her own decisions instead of following orders. Stannis tried to put himself in her shoes and keep his mind open. " I will promise to think about it, Shireen. Later I will research about the school, maybe we can visit even before deciding."

*******

Sansa´s morning was busy: she had tea with Mr Cressen and was introduced to Irri, their housekeeper, a tiny and young dothraki immigrat who spoke the Common Tongue with an accent and was studying to be a nurse at a local evening school. She then had to reply to some emails regarding the renovation of her house, which was going to be more expensive than she had anticipated. Noting that the weather had cleared out, Sansa went jogging around Blackwater Bay and the Marina. It was good to stretch her legs and exercise, helping her clear the mind of yet to be resolved problems. 

Back at the penthouse, she dressed to meet Stannis for lunch: a form fitting long sleeved green shirt and a high waisted black rockabilly skirt. Sansa followed the instructions on the app and arrived on time. Stannis was already waiting for her, with a slim man with brown hair and grey beard by his side: "Sansa, my I present you my right hand, Davos Seaworth."

"But you are a beauty! Lucky Stannis! I heard that you are also quite the business woman, helped us with the Hightower contract!" Davos sounded genuinely glad to meet her , but did not stay too long. " You should come to dinner tomorrow, Marya will love to meet you. Now I must go. Enjoy your meal!"

The lunch menu was small, two or three options for each course. Sansa ordered a creamy chestnut soup and Stannis opted for a grilled salmon with vegetables.

" So, how was your morning? Mine was very productive, at least I would like to think so. "

Stannis sipped from his lemon water, then answered. " Well, Shireen wants to attend this boarding school in the Vale where her cousin works. I told her I would think about it. Other than that, nothing really important. Varysinia still needs more days to come up with something regarding Mr Baelish. "

Sansa thanked the waiter and asked for a cranberry juice and sparkling water. "The school where Mya works is among the best in the country. The city iwhere is located is very cute and has a skii resort. My friend Myranda taught a couple of workshops for the local theatre. The have a great Arts program. But you do not sound that enthusiastic."

" I guess I need to get used to the idea. But you mentioned a productive morning."

Sansa picked up the indirect question made. "Yes, I received the quotes for the renovation. They are basically the same: very expensive. I want to remodel the porch and the garage, making both accessible for weelchair, so that Bran could come and go as he pleases. There is also the floor. I wanted to have a sauna installed in the basement , but then it would get very expensive. "

" It is better to invest and do all renovation and remodeling now before you move, otherwise you will get stuck in a house with workers and dust. You know I can help you if you need more money, right?"

Now Sansa looked very taken back by the offer and her cheecks reddened. "Oh, it is very generous of you. It means a lot you want to help, but it is not right."

" You helped me save millions with the Hightower deal and I am a billionaire. I do understand if you decline, but I also have more personal reasons to offer: I plan to visit you very often and a sauna sounds like something we would both enjoy. "

*******

Melisandre noticed when Mr Cressen arrived and took a seat on one of the last rows of the small auditorium, which had capacity for 80 people and perhaps two thirds were filled, mostly middle aged women and emaciated looking older men. 

The talk was a dull affair in Cressen´s opinion, but was met with great interest by her audience. The red woman spoke of her experience reaching the " Curtain of Light" in Asshai ( ommiting the fact that one of her most eager pupils, Selyse, had died trying to emulate the feat); the religious uses of sex and her own awakening ( again, she said nothing about seducing Stannis in a effort to avoid paying rent at Storm´s End) and went on and on about her beauty routine- but at this point Cressen was not paying attention anymore, listening to an audio book on the Ipod Shireen had given him for his nameday. 

After a brief Q&A, Melisandre had concluded her talk. Cressen approached her and invited to have tea at the nearby Cafeteria. She accepted it and Cressen said he would be waiting for her there, noting she could take ás long as she wanted to answer her admirers requests for book autographs. He got a table on the back, ordered a  small jar of "Tea of the Lord" a drink she had recommended on her talk, and without anyone noticing, he added enough nightshade for the both of us. Hopefully, they would sleep the night not to wake up again.

Melisandre came back and Cressen asked her what were her plans regarding Stannis.

"He is the chosen one. Stannis just needs to accept the Lord of Light and the world will be his."

Cressen drank from the tea and was pleased to see Melisandre doing the same. " Why are you meeting with Mr Baelish then? He is an enemy to Stannis. Baelish is trying to destroy him and you know it."

"Oh, that man! I asked the Lord for guidance and saw him in the flames: Petyr Baelish is not destined for greatness. However, I admit he could be useful. "

Cressen continued talking to Melisandre until the jar was empty and then took a cab home. He was tired and went to bed, hoping that Melisandre would be gone forever.

*******

Sansa was one block away from Shireen´s school when noticed she was being followed by a black sedan car. "By the seven, at least the streets are busy at this time of the day!" She blended in with the crowd of parents and caretakers waiting for the kids to emerge from the gates, when she heard that dreadful voice:

"Sweetling, look at you, so beautiful with this tight shirt. "

"Really, following me here? " Sansa sounded very annoyed and was making sure to speak as loud as she could.

"Do you really think I would pass on the opportunity to see you? I don´t want to cause a scene, just wanted to tell you that lock of hair you gave me has lost your scent. I need either a new one, or the whole of you. "

Littlefinger was smilling when Sansa saw his bodyguard approaching them and slowly opening his jacket to show his gun.  " You may leave us now, Kettleback, and wait for me in the car."

Littlefinger just reached for her hair with a small scissor, quickly cutting off a lock and uttering a brief "goodbye". Sansa froze at this, but before Baelish could make a escape, a soft and chubby guy with tattoos on his face came from behind them with Shireen in tow:

" Is this guy bothering you, Sansa?" Shireen asked, looking worried.

"Mr Baelish is always bothering me."

Patchface stared at Littlefinger, preventing his movements, and started to rap:

_"I know, I know, oh, oh, oh._

_In the dark the dead are dancing_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh._

_Up here the young fish teach the old fish._

_But Under the sea the old fish eat the young fish_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh."_

 

"Now get lost, whoremonger!"

Patchface managed to scare Baelish, who left as fast as he could.

The rapper then bowed at both Sansa and Shireen, who thanked him several times before heading home.


	17. Stannis and his ideas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Cressen´s death R.I.P  
> Arya continues to troll her enemies.  
> Stannis makes IMPORTANT decisions .  
> Sansa pees all the time. I wonder why...

Stannis found Mr Cressen´s lifeless body in the morning. He went to knock on the old man´s door, but did not get an answer, so he entered the room and saw that he was not breathing. Mr Cressen looked peaceful, as if it served of any consolation. Stannis then called an ambulance to collect the body and Dr Pylos, who told Stannis about the extent of Cressen´s health problems.

The most difficult thing was telling Shireen. Mr Cressen had helped Stannis to oversee the treatment to rid her of the scars, driving her to and  sometimes attending consultations when Stannis could not do it himself. It was a success, but it took the better part of the year and her recovery was long, painful and slow. Shireen would have missed the year, if Cressen had not homeschooled her.

Shireen was visibly shaken and started to cry, being comforted by Sansa, who reassured Stannis she would take care of his daughter, keeping her company.

Stannis then called his office, telling Mrs Mormont he was going to accompany the body and wait for the certificate of death in order to organize the funeral and would only be able to arrive after lunch.

" I am very sorry for your loss, Stannis. Please, let me know about the funeral so I can check Mr Cressen´s phone and contact any friends or relatives."

After Stannis left, Sansa stayed by Shireen´s side and she shared her memories of the late butler until Irri arrived. Sansa decided it would be a good idea to go out with Shireen so they could get some fresh air and asked Irri if she could go through Cressens wardrobe and choose a fitting suit for the burial.

The weather was very pleasant and they sat on a bench on a nearby park. Not knowing how to properly console Shireen, Sansa asked her what she wanted to do next.

" I don´t know, really. Maybe we can just watch some silly movie so I dont need to think anymore. And have dessert. Mr Cressen would let me have sweets after a painful laser session and not tell father I had too much of it. "

They stopped at a charming bakery on the way home and ordered mini onion pies, small lemon cakes frosted with sugar and blackberry tarts to go. Sansa made a lemonade and they started to binge watch the 6 hour long TV series _Dance of the Dragons._ Aurane Waters as Daemon Targaryen was a perfect cast, both agreed, but Taena Merryweather seemed out of depth as Alicent Hightower.

In the middle of the first episode, Sansa went to check for messages on her smartphone : Stannis had not yet sent her anything. Arya, on the other hand..

ARYA: What´s up, Sansa? I am still having a blast from yesterday.

Jacqen is working on my second gift, he promises it will be epic!

ARYA: YOU NEED TO CHECK THIS OUT! lol!

Sansa clicked on the link provided:

**Cersei Lannister new look!**

_The disgraced twin has been keeping a low profile since TWINCEST was first revealed, but we spotted a rather "healthier" looking Cersei attending a wine tasting event in Lannisport. Perhaps in an effort not to be recognized,  our golden girl gained many kilos, dyed and cut her once golden hair and avoided  contact with the journalists in attendance. For weeks, rumours were spreading that she was in rehab for "anxiety problems" and perhaps Cersei tried to subtly let us know that she is no longer...anxious?_

 

Cersei had always made sure to be as unpleasant as she could to the Starks and there were rumours that her late father, Twyn Lannister, had orchestrated the accident that killed Ned Stark to try and save his family name from the twincest scandal, so Sansa understood why Arya would find it funny that Cersei was no longer considered one of the most beautiful women in Westeros, a tittle that she had always been proud of, but the whole " fat shaming" thing was very sexist. 

Sansa had to admit, however, that she did not care at all if people were laughing at Cersei´s expense.

*******

Stannis was in the middle of a meeting with Davos ( they both had interviewed a possible replacement for Varysinia, a very unpleasant man called Qyburn and decided to defer to her wisdom and promote from within whoever she appointed to fill in her shoes. ) when Melisandre called :

" Stannis! I was looking at my flames and thought about you. "

If only she could see him rolling his eyes..." Melisandre, this is hardly the time to look at flames. Is there something you need from me?"

"I thought you would like to know that Baelish is going forward, without my consent, and will publish a story about our times at Storm´s End. Maybe some of the staff will speak to him. "

Davos was listening with crescent attention to the conversation trying to make up the bits he was unable to hear in his head. Stannis had not felt comfortable in using the speaker function.

"Thank you for the information. I will see what can be done now. But tell me, what did you tell him?"

Melisandre never hesitated in answering blunt questions. "I told him nothing, Stannis. He is not Azor Ahai. He is nothing. The Lord showed me; this man is all but a shadow. He would never understand that we did not do anything wrong, except our duty. He will cling to his earthly terms and label you as a adulterer, that little creature. He does not understand your greatness."

Stannis knew that her cooperation would have a cost and was waiting for her to name it.  "It is a relief to hear this."

"Stannis, we have unsolved business. It would be better to meet today, before the story is published. I will pass by your office around 18:00 as we have nothing to hide, we do not need secrecy. May the Lord guide you to the Light."

Not losing time, Stannis asked Mrs Mormont to call a meeting in 10 minutes with Varysinia and the lawyers she had working on the case.

Davos was at first silent, but then he said :" I know it is a tough day and I am sorry about Mr Cressen´s passing, but we need you to concentrate and make some decisions on how to proceed from now on. This can affect the company, it would be a second scandal in less than 5 years. "

Stannis knew this. He would not let Baratheon Corporation enter another period of retraction. He was a billionaire and had half a mind of actually buying Mockingbird and shutting it down, but this would only make Baelish richer and this was a man who always craved more.

Baelish knew how to play the game and he enjoyed it on a personal level. Stannis might not have many friends, but Baelish had a lot of enemies.

It seemed that Baelish had committed a mistake in bringing Melisandre to his arena and Stannis wanted to see if he could explore it.

Stannis could perhaps even thrive.

The meeting started at the " Steffon Baratheon conference room" : "I will go straight to the point: could Baelish suffer legal litigation if I get Melisandre to sign a document stating that he is lying? For what we know, the evidence he has is that Melisandre and I were in the same place, at the same time, and innuendo. Perhaps he managed to interview the staff at Storm´s End. Selyse did die in Asshai while visiting with Melisandre, but this is common knowledge."

Justin Massey, one of the attorneys, answered ;" More than that: there is no cause and effect between you meeting Melisandre and having a hipotethically consensual sex relationship with her and Selyse´s demise. We could sue him for slander, if he implies it happened and that you might be involved in a crime. Besides, there is the religious aspect: Selyse was a committed follower of R´hlor and it was no secret that she was taking steps into priesterhood at that time, the conclusion being that your marriage was to be dissolved anyway, without need for legal disputes since you had an iron clad pre-nup. "

It then hit Stannis . " I am not familiar with this world of gossip, but I know that hotshots and A list actors are not always providing the tabloids with news. A friend of mine also explained to me that many professional performers are not well off. Varisynia, would you be able to make a quick search and get us a list on some more modest celebrities that could sue Mockingbird for damages? If we can convince a couple of those that have very strong cases I would gladly pay their legal costs if it ever comes to that.  "

The attorneys confirmed it would not be illegal if Stannis could do it privately, as long as he would not partake from any gains this lawsuits would bring . " For now, it is just a secondary option we could explore in case things escalate and Baelish does not stop at just one article."

Varysinia looked pleased with the outcome . "My investigation is almost finished, Mr Baratheon. I have one last meeting tonight with a witness and I will present you with a dossier on Mr Baelish´s illegal activities, already with our legal team´s opinion and conclusions. If Mrs Stark is still in town, I would suggest her to attend the meeting as well. "

Before ending the meeting, Stannis said there was one more important matter :"There is also something else: I will take an unpaid leave and step down, leaving Davos as acting C.E.O."

Davos went to calm everybody down, saying that this was a temporary measure, but Stannis interrupted and added that he was still unsure for how long he would be away or if he would come back, at least as a C.E.O.

Stannis tried to explain his reasons : "If I am right, Baelish will attempt to buy our shares at lower prices now that he will start a smear campaign. Storm´s End is part of BC holdings and he is basically telling our shareholders I am recklessly missusing the company´s assets. My duty is to prevent this takeover. Davos is more than ready to replace me. "

He ended the meeting by asking Varysinia and the PR to work on public statements.

*******

Stannis felt like he was living in a dream as nothing that had happened so far seemed real : Cressen died and he was willingly stepping down from BC. He sat in silence for a couple of seconds and then realized he had not called Sansa and Shireen.

"Sansa! How are you?"

"Fine! I took Shireen for a walk and Irri already arranged a suit for Mr Cressen. We are now watching a movie and talking about things. She is still sad, of course, but she will be fine. How are you?

Stannis was stoic by nature and he had lived through his share of tragedies but he just wanted this day to end . "Under the circumstances I am doing well, I would say. Mrs Mormont will send you an email with the details. It will be tomorrow afternoon, on Storms End. They are already moving the body. Could you pass me to Shireen?"

"Hello dad. " Shireen sounded tired, her voice barely registering.

" Hello Shireen. I will come home around 19:00, there are things here that need my attention, but tomorrow we will go to Storm´s End for Cressen´s funeral. Sansa offered to call some of his friends and inform of his passing, could you do me a favor and assist her with the names? "

" Yes, of course, the members of cyvasse club in Storm´s End. We will check his phone. Should I also call uncle Renly? "

Stannis noticed Shireen sounded more alert now and was pleased. "I already sent him an email, but thank you. "

He was about to ask to speak to Sansa again, when Melisandre arrived. " I see you later then. "

"Stannis, you seem distressed and unhappy. Kings blood have power, Stannis. The Lord of Light could show you how to use it. You just need to give me your seed and I will do the rest."

" Melisandre, we already talked about this. However, this Littlefinger situation is potentially harmful for both of us."

"I do realize that. I have a proposal: you can release a statement saying that you converted to the Lord of Light and that I am helping you achieve great success and I will use the seed of another man and rid you of this vermin. "

Melisandre was basically asking Stannis to lie in order for her to arrange the death of Petyr Baelish. Stannis despised Littlefinger and he did not care much for religion, however the idea was absurd.

" My PR is already working on a statement saying that you guided my late wife Selyse through a difficult time of her life, when our marriage was breaking up and our daughter was facing serious healthy concerns, and that I have been and always will be indebted to you and your Centre for Enlightment Foundation. I could also publicly recommend your book and workshops and I ask that you release a statement saying that Selyse was at Storm´s End with you as a novice and that our relationship has never been improper, being only guided by the Lord of Light´s will."

Stannis was now just playing with words: in his own eyes, their relationship _had been improper_ , but both Melisandre and Selyse had seen their tryst as some sort of religious experience. Or whatever.

"It is acceptable. My mission in Westeros is not finished and I might come back every couple of years. In this case, I would like your presence and picture taken of the both of us every time I release a new book. "

Melisandre was a smart woman. She knew that the kind of publicity Baelish was throwing at her would only harm her brand and that could easily be discredited : The Mockingbird was a tabloid, not "Maester´s Magazine".  On the other hand, having Stannis Baratheon, the man who brought the Lannisters to their knees and was responsible for the success of BC, to personally commend her work would only add to her respectability.

 

*******

Sansa had to pause the 6 hour "Dance of the Dragons" marathon about 4 times to go to the bathroom and pee. She was drinking just the regular amount of liquids, it was a bit unsual that she had to go that often. 

Irri asked what they wanted for dinner, but Sansa had the idea of further distract Shireen by cooking dinner. She went through their groceries to see what they had that could be turned into something delicious- but easy- since Shireen was obviously into comfort food. There was a can of white beans, but no bacon to make a soup. In the fridge she found cheese to grill, cream and frozen peas.

"Shireen, would you like to help me make a soup for dinner? "

Sansa was surprised to hear that Shireen was not that into cooking and remarked that she needed to learn the basics if she wanted to be more independent. " Of course, you can rely on your housekeeper or take out, but sometimes it is actually fun to try something new . Plus, you might even see yourself in a situation in the future where you would have to do it yourself or not eat."

Shireen ended up enjoying herself and was setting the table when Stannis arrived. Sansa greeted him with a nice, affectionate kiss . " We made pea soup from the scratch. Shireen grilled the cheese and we also have homemade lemonade- don´t worry, I did not put too much sugar."

Stannis and Shireen were very impressed by the meal, but Sansa was a bit dissapointed. " I always used this recipe. I probably made something wrong, because it does not taste the same. "

Stannis insisted he would be cleaning and doing the dishes since they made dinner. When Shireen went to her room, he thanked Sansa for helping with his daughter and said they needed to talk about the Littlefinger-Melisandre situation, but first he would have a private conversation with Shireen, who was still in the dark about everything.

" I don´t want her to wake up tomorrow and be caught unaware. I expect a circus. "

Sansa agreed and went upstairs. After an hour, Stannis was back.

" How did it go?"

"Better than I expected and, honestly I am relieved. The good thing is that Shireen does not need to go back to school next week, she only need to get her results and papers and then she is off. We will visit the school in the Vale sometime during her vacations and I hope it is satisfactory. "

They talked about him stepping down as C.E.O and Sansa agreed in meeting Varyisinia tomorrow morning and hear what she found out. They would then go to Storm´s End for Mr Cressen´s funeral. Stannis also had an idea: " Since I can do my behind the scenes work now remotely- I just need a good internet connection- I could go to Wintertown next week and help with your home improvement project. "

"That would be lovely! Are you capable of like, physically helping the workers out? "

"Of course! My father and I used to work a lot around the house in his spare time. I helped him build our treehouse and I also have been in charge of Storm´s End since Robert´s death- a large Estate in eternal need of repair."

Sansa started to imagine a hot, shirtless and sweaty Stannis, taking her in his arms and they having amazing sex...

"I have no money to pay you...just wanted you to know that!"


	18. Goodbye Kings Landing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varysinia gives Sansa and Stannis a choice.  
> Renly offers Shireen a summer job within his TV show "Dinner with Renly".  
> Petyr Baelish is fucked- part 1.

Stannis and Sansa arrived at Varysinia´s office at 8:00 for the much anticipated meeting. After introductions were made, the Lysenni woman showed the couple to their seats, handing to Stannis one large yellow envelope. " Inside, you will find all the evidence of my findings. I would kindly ask you to read it carefully after hearing what I have to say. "

Stannis gave Sansa a reassuring look. " Alright, I think we are ready. Please, continue."

"As we all know, Petyr Baelish is the sole owner of a nightclub called _Sweetling._ The late Robert Baratheon was one of its customers for some time, until I convinced him to change his preferences and concentrate on Chataya´s pleasure house. It was too late though: Baelish had by then gathered enough dirty on him and I had to step in and handle the situation myself. Since then, to my shame, Littlefinger and I established some sort of truce: I would not interfere with his activities and he would leave BC alone. "

Stannis did not look surprised at the revelation: Robert was known for enjoying paid companionship. He did not know that this was what started the animosity between Littlefinger and Varysinia.

"Because of this experience, I had enough reasons to believe that _Sweetling_ was a sham business. Last week, I finally found proof and started to build the case, guided by our legal team. I was careful and discreet as much as I could be and I can assure you that Baelish has no idea about my investigation."

Varysinia sipped from her coffee and took a long breath, before continuing: "You see, _Sweetling_ is actually part of a much large forced prostitution network. Through my connection with Daenerys Targaryen I was able to interview some former employees, who managed to escape and are now being assisted by one of the NGO´s she partially funds. There I found a young Lorathi immigrant called Shae. She is more than willing to testify against Baelish. Although Shae was a prostitute before moving to Westeros, we have enough proof that Baelish held her prisoner against her will- he kept passports and other personal papers of all women and men working for him in a safe, making it near impossible for them to break free- and that he also employed her when she was still 15 years old. The legal age of consent in Westeros is 16. "

Sansa was disgusted. " That is simply awful. Littlefinger is a creep and a monster, but I had no idea he was that sort of a professional criminal. I always thought him to be violent and calculating, but an international prostitution ring? "

Varysinia said  that she was also surprised by the extent of Petyr´s activities, because it did not stop with prostitution :"Baelish was also involved in a bribery scheme with Janos Slynt, a government official responsible for granting work and operation permits in Kings Landing. He is under investigation by the Internal Affairs, but as you expect, Baelish has managed to stay out of it."

"Finally, we also found traces of possible tax evasion, but here we do not have enough in terms of proofs."

Stannis thanked for all the effort she put into the investigation and asked what Varysinia suggest they do with her findings.

Varysinia went to say that they had two options on how to proceed : "The PR already prepared the statements you asked yesterday, but I am holding the release for now until I get your answer on how to solve this problem. The first option would be to contact Petyr Baelish, show him this dossier and have the Mockingbird not only retract the story, but also apologise publicly. In this case, you would not need to step down as C.E.O or worry about further blackmail attempts."

"The second option is to deliver this dossier to the authorities and make sure Justice is served-however with all his money and lawyers, Baelish could easily be paroled, drag the case for years and continue to smear your reputations. "

Sansa felt sick in her stomach. If they make an agreement with Littlefinger, he would be free to harm more people. She looked at Stannis: " Do you care about our reputations that much to let this dangerous criminal get away one more time?"

"Not mine. No. " Stannis held her hand very tight. " I confess I would do it to protect yours. You have been through enough. Davos is more than capable. I see no problem in stepping down as C.E.O and leaving him in charge."

For Sansa, this was a no-brainer. " If that is the case, then I don´t need time to think. We should do the right thing here and have Baelish answer for his crimes."

Stannis agreed. " Varysinia, it is time to release the statements to the press and I should leave for Cressen´s funeral."

Sansa could understand Stannis´s wish to leave immediatly, but felt there was still things he could do.  "I think we both need to properly thank Mrs Mormont for her help and I think you should call a meeting of the employees here to at least say goodbye and explain Davos is in charge now. This is a massive change and it is only fair you be the one to inform the company and not the press." Sansa sounded very serious and Stannis could see the logic.

They walked to Stannis office and met Mrs Mormont. Sansa thanked her for the funeral arrangements and explained this would probably be Stannis last day. Mrs Mormont was in shock. " Is this true? I heard rumours but I could not believe it!"

"Do not worry, you will not lose your job. Davos will need all the help he can get. You are extremely efficient and I might need your services in the future, I am not retiring."

Mrs Mormont was a tough, no nonsense northerner and Stannis was now thanking all the Gods he did not believe in for this: she was not crying or making a scene. He would not know what to do if that was the case. Actually, both did not know what to say to one another now and Sansa had to step in:

"Alysane, if you could do us two more favours: one, you should get yourself a parting gift and two, please, could you call the employees to meet so that Stannis could present Davos and say goodbye? I am sure you have some meeting place that would fit most, this building is huge!"

In 10 minutes, Stannis saw himself addressing a crowd at the " Cassana Baratheon Hall ". Somebody handed him a microphone. He had no time and no talent, so he kept it short. " Good morning. I am Stannis Baratheon and I have been the C.E.O for the last 5 years. Today I am stepping down and I leave Davos Seaworth in my place. He is a personal friend of mine and a very talented executive. I would like to thank you all for your hard work and tell you that I am still a shareholder and will continue to have a presence in the company. I just ask you to support Mr Seaworth and continue to believe in our company. Thank you again."

There was a wave of applause and many people decided it was a good time to shake hands with Stannis, some even taking selfies with him.

" Wow, Stannis, you killed it!" Sansa said as they left the building to pick Shireen up.

******

They arrived at Storm´s End and Renly was already there, with Edric and Loras Tyrell. Sansa noticed the brothers were not very close, only civil to each other. Edric and Shireen, on the other hand, were clearly good friends.

The funeral and burial were small affairs, as expected:besides the Baratheons, some members of Cressen´s cyvasse club and most of the staff of Storm´s end were in attendance. Renly eulogized Mr Cressen and a Septon said some words, before transporting the body to its final resting place.

Afterwards, everybody met at Storm´s End for a meal. Sansa was impressed by the thick walls, said to be woven with spells and the castle was supposed to have been built by Brandon the Builder. It still looked very imposing, even after centuries.

Renly approached Stannis and asked to have a word. "I just read it online that you are no longer "The one True CEO" of Baratheon Corporation.  Nobody cares for that bogus article on the Mockingbird. At least I don´t. Are you sure of what you are doing?"

"It will not be only one stupid article and we barely survived the whole twincest scandal. Our shares already suffered on the market, for what I know. Baelish concentrated his story around my misuse of our assets. Surely, it is just a phase, but we should not take lightly what Baelish is trying to do. I am buying more shares, all that I can afford. Davos is very good and our company is solid. It is a good investment "

"This I know, Stannis. " Renly opened a smile and moved closer to where Stannis was." I was speaking to Shireen, she is now off from school. I will travel next week to Tarth and spend days there filming two episodes at Tarth Resort. Brienne is now managing the whole operation, so I will give her a boost. Anyhow, I am taking Edric with me and I will employ him in the production. Shireen also wants to join and be an intern for the holidays."

Stannis was now getting used to Shireen having ambitious plans and could see her being interested in having a summer job. " Well, I think it is actually a good idea if that is what she wants. But I want her to work hard and not have it easy because she is your niece."

Renly rolled his eyes. " Stannis, TV is hard work! It is not all glamour, you know? Edric already told her so, but she is excited. "

*******

Stannis needed the comfort of Sansa´s body more than ever.

As soon as they arrived, they went to bed. Sansa changed to a very sweet baby doll dress and was now happily playing with Stannis chest hair.

"So, now that I am going north with you tomorrow, I really need that job you promised me." While they were on the road and stopped to have a quick dinner, Sansa had bought their tickets to Wintertown. Renly would meet them in the airport, as he was flying with the kids to Tarth from Kings Landing International.

Sansa gently kissed his neck. " Can you work for food and board then? " She continued to play with his chest, now kissing both of Stannis nipples, lightly sucking the left one. She left out a giggle when she noticed the nipple stiffen with the subtle oral stimulation.

"What happened to the sexual favors included in the original offer? I think I am worth more than bread and honeyed milk." Stannis grabbed her arse with both hands and, with a fast maneuver, moved Sansa from his side to his top.

Sansa started to rub herself on him, his cock completely erect in a matter of seconds, which made her even more confident in her seduction skills. " Oh, I guess you are one of those sexy handworkers, always horny after a hard day."

When Stannis saw Sansa slowly going down, he closed his eyes and let himself go, happy to let her in control of his body. She had made it hers. So was his heart.

Sansa decided his balls needed attention and started to lick and massage them for what seemed a long time, both pleasing and teasing Stannis. " I want to play with you a little, Mr Handworker. Be patient! It is not everyday that I have such a handsome man in my bed." With this, she moved one finger further south, to his anus, first exploring , lightly touching while her mouth went to the head of his cock. She felt Stannis contracting his butt, a sign he was not that comfortable with her idea. " Relax and trust me. I am just in a playful mood."

Sansa was now more familiar with Stannis body and was making mental notes of his likes and dislikes. She knew how he prefered his cock to be sucked and was more than eager to give him the blowjob of his dreams. Her mouth swallowed as much as she could and Sansa felt his strong hands now stroking her hair, while she went moving on a steady pace. She decided to play with herself too, raising her upper body just a bit, enough to free one of her hands and two fingers made it inside of her. " Mmm, I am very wet now. "

It was music to Stannis ears. " Well, I think you are ready, aren´t you?" Sansa answered with a hot kiss, as wet as her pussy. He positioned himself in front of Sansa, mimicking her position. His fingers were soon touching her folds and being smeared with her moisture.

" I want you on all fours."

Stannis almost drooled, seeing Sansa in that position just waiting to be taken from behind.

" Please, Stannis, get ready with the condom. I want you now!"

"As you command, my lady." Although the brand he was using was very good and sensitive, Stannis could not forget how Sansa felt when he had accidently fucked her without the condom properly protecting his cock. He prepared himself as she had demanded and started to go inside. This time, she was so wet that he did not need to use the hand to guide his cock in her entering.

" You are so fucking tight!"

All he could hear now was Sansa, moaning and asking for more.

" Do you want more of my cock?"

"Yes, I want your cock! Harder, please, Stannis, harder!"

Stannis gave her as hard as he could and he realised Sansa was peaking, her inner muscles contracting and she emitting a lovely sound, almost like humming. He could not hold it anymore and filled the bloody condom with his semen, collapsing in bed afterwards.

He reached for Sansa´s hips and kissed her waist and belly, going north and planting a surprisingly chaste kiss on her lips, which she thought was sweet and lovely, before he finally made it to the en suite.

Sansa was laying in bed, exhausted,when she saw her smartphone vibrate with a incoming message:

ARYA: Are you using a condom as I told you? Don´t make me an aunt, please!

           BTW, have you seen the news? Jacqen is still on it, don´t worry

 

**The Mockingbird caged! Petyr Baelish arrested, connected with a international prostitution ring!**

_The polarizing figure, owner of the nightclub Sweetling and editor of the Tabloid Mockingbird, was arrested an hour ago. The police found many passports in a safe  that belonged to women of various nationalities, some even underage, that were working as " hostesses" on his nightclub. His bodyguards were also found to be carrying unlicensed firearms and the cops also aprehended his books and harddrivers from his office and closed the club until further notice._

 

 


	19. Fuck you, Petyr Baelish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Stannis discover they are expecting!  
> Varysinia informs that Baelish is planning an escape- they decide to say their "goodbyes"  
> 

Sansa experienced nausea all through the 3 hours flight from Kings Landing International to Cerywn-Wintertown. She was unable to eat properly without getting sick to her stomach, so by the time they arrived, she felt weak and dizzy.

They both sat while waiting for the bags, Sansa resting her head on Stannis shoulders and trying to breath as normal as she could." I am sure I will feel better with some fresh air."

Sansa thought to herself there was nothing to worry about. Except... she then remembered that Arya and Gendry were picking them up at the airport. " Oh! My sister will torture us on the way home if I still feel that sick."

"Why is that?" Stannis immediatly  realized why : the supposed Baratheon curse!

Sansa looked pale and tired. "Just tell her that you made sure of ...you know...using protection every time. Right?"

Silence.

"Stannis? " She now looked really distressed, staring at Stannis and waiting for an answer.

"Sansa, it was nothing, I am sure everything is fine. It is just...when we were getting busy on your kitchen...err...the condom...err" He did not need to finish the sentence.

There was fire in her eyes. "FUCK, fuck, fuck! ". Somehow, she managed to have regained some of her strenght for a minute. "I am pregnant. I knew it! I kept dreaming of babies every since that day. You got me pregnant, your, your...Baratheon caveman! "

A part of Stannis was shocked, another part was....proud? Could it be true that he was capable of such a feat? No, he was just a normal guy." Sansa, try to relax. I am sure it is nothing. Selyse and I had problems conceiving, so I don´t believe in this " curse" as Arya calls it. Perhaps the women of your family are over fertile." Sansa just gave him a piercing look and he decided to take another route.

"Would it be that bad to have my baby?" 

This question managed to soften her :" No, not at all. I always wanted to have a family of my own, to settle with the right guy. You are the right guy, I know that. It is just...I wanted to have it planned, to have had more time to enjoy you. " 

He kissed her forehead. " We don´t know yet." Stannis then stood up to retrieve their luggage and get a trolley , leaving Sansa to rest.  

As they made to the gate and Arya saw her sister being assisted by Stannis, barely able to hide her discomfort, Gendry felt a pinch on his arm. " Ouch!"

" You see? Your uncle planted a baby there!" Arya did not sound that angry, Gendry thought, but it would be too much of a coincidence if her sister was in fact expecting.

" I bet you 20 dragons that she just ate something bad".

Arya just smiled, shaking her head :"Done! Easiest 20 dragons of my life!" 

Sansa and Arya stood there, staring at each other, while both men exchanged awkward greetings.

Arya then asked :" Should we call Dr Flowers now and ask if he can fit you in between appointments?"

" Yes, I think we should."

******

Dr Flowers was the family´s gynecologist, a slender 50 years old man with a salt and pepper beard. He politely asked Arya, Gendry and Stannis to wait outside for the time being.

He showed Sansa her seat and asked what he could do for her: " Well, we think I might be pregnant"

"When was the first day of your last period?"

" It was last month , on the 14th"

Dr Flowers was taking notes and asked about the regularity of her cycle. She answered it was about 28 days. "The best way we can find if you are pregnant now is to have a vaginal ultrasound."

He pointed to a changing area, where Sansa found a hospital gown. She then sat at an examination chair, facing the screen, feeling calm and confident  in spite of all the excitment, sure that everything was fine.

The strange stick inserted inside of her was cold and uncomfortable. Sansa did her best not to complain about it, she did not want to sound like a cry baby. "Congratulations! You are pregnant. There are two sacs visible right here. So, you are having twins."

Sansa could not help but to smile. "Really? Are you sure"

He showed her on the screen and Sansa could feel her cheecks reddening. "Could you call Stannis, please?"

Dr Flowers returned with Stannis: " Sansa has some news she wants to share."

Sansa just blurted : "Twins! It seems we are both very fertile, Stannis! Dr Flowers saw two sacs!"  Somehow, she felt calling the twins " sacs" at this point sounded more accurate and scientific.

"Dizygotic twins!" Stannis said, a big smile now on his face. " That means you released two eggs at once and I fertilized them both ! You are right, we are equaly responsible for this!"

Sansa hated Stannis now : the guy even knew about the term and the full explanation behind it! She thought he looked very handsome and wished the twins to be as smart as their father. 

Dr Flowers asked Sansa to change into her clothes so that they could continue the consultation.

"I will prepare your pregnancy health record now, you need to bring it every month. You will also start taking a vitamin supplement I am prescribing you now."

The examination continued: Sansa´s weight, pressure and blood were taken, under Stannis watchful eyes. " Everything is fine, but any multiple pregnancy is technically speaking, a risky one. It is almost impossible to avoid rapid weight gain and the symptoms are more intense. We need to keep an eye on things and the Ministery of Health recommends an earlier work leave. We will see how it will go, however I strongly recommend you to contact me if anything seems amiss and also to visit the website for the Obstetric and Pediatric Association and order a free copy of the _Pregnancy Guide_. It is important for both of you to read it. It will help you to discern what is normal from what it is not ."

Stannis was visibly excited and started to bombard Dr Flowers with questions. Sansa had to remind him that she was tired and wanted to go home and rest a couple of times until he understood.

Before both left, Dr Flowers had one last recommendation : " Lastly, there is no reason now to change much of your routine , however for the first couple of months I suggest that you engage in gentler, less intense sexual intercourse."

*******

They parked the car outside of the Estate and made it to the tower the Stark family lived in, finding the living room empty. Stannis and Sansa went upstairs to rest from the trip, but before that Sansa asked Arya and Gendry to keep it quiet: 

"You know, mother always waited the 12th week to announce it. I think it is best if we both tell the family at dinner tonight, but other than that, be discreet, right?"

Sansa took off her shoes and laid in bed. "Mmm, it is so good to have my own bed again!"

Stannis sat at the edge of the bed. "Sansa, I am very happy. It is a surprise, but a good one. We do need to start thinking about the future now. I don´t see any reason why I should not pay for your house renovation and oversee it. We need to move as fast as we can and prepare the house for the twins. I assume you want to stay next to your family during the pregnancy, but I feel we should move out of Winterfell at least."

She agreed Stannis was right. " I am also happy that we will start a family and I have an idea that might interest you."

"I am all ears."

"Remember what we talked about my professional life on our first date? I do enjoy what I do at Stark Group, but it takes too much of my time and is not my passion. Robb was supposed to be the one working there and yet he chose to do what he wanted to. I cannot go on taking up such a responsability if I will have two kids at once. You have Davos and we have Dr Luwin- Bran is interested in working at our family´s company eventually and perhaps even Rickon. So, yes, I think it is time for me to let it go. "

"However, I also don´t want to be a stay home mother. I think that both of us complement each other nicely, also professionally. After all this nonsense with Littlefinger is over, we could start working together. You guided BC through a period of crisis and you will defeat a powerful and unethical guy without lowering yourself. I worked hard and increased the satisfaction rate of Stark Group and my soft skills are a great asset. It is a very good combination. So, my idea is for us to become consultants. I know you are more of a company guy, but you could help me take off the ground if it is not what you really want to do. Maybe you can still return to BC after the dust settles."

Stannis had to admit it was a good idea. " I am buying more shares from BC and I will be part of their board. If we choose our clients and work with people that are not in direct competition with BC, I would be happy to help you."

"We could also keep both houses this way. I would have to travel to Kings Landing often enough." He then explained he was happy to have the twins attend primary school at Wintertown, but would prefer them to move to the capital for middle school, as he was very pleased with the education Shireen received. 

Arya knocked the door and told them that dinner was about to be served.

Stannis felt a bit out of place sitting there with Sansa´s family, but Bran was making him feel more comfortable, engaging in conversation. Sansa asked to have a word and told they were expecting twins.

Catelyn Stark pressed her neck, where the scar was, and everybody fell silent as it meant she was about to say something :" You need to marry soon!"

" Of course, mother. Stannis still has to ask though."

Now, all eyes were on Stannis. If he had learnt something in the past days was to just stand up, keep it simple and get it over with it. He hated speaking to an audience and this was thougher than at BC. He would have preferred to have asked in private, perhaps in a romantic dinner, but he understood the Starks tried to avoid displeasing Catelyn.

So, he cleared his throat and asked in a clear voice: "Sansa, would you marry me?"

"Yes!" 

Stannis then decided to take Sansa back to where they had their first date as soon as he could and say the words he had never said before the way it was supposed to be: just the two of them. Nobody would hijack _that_ moment. 

******

Gendry gave Stannis some tips regarding the contractors available at Wintertown and even suggested three companies from Cerwyn. Sansa realized that Stannis was running a tight ship when he managed to bully the architect into delivering a project in a couple of days. 

They would build a 30 m2 mezannine in the high ceiling living room and use it as a study and transform the ground floor bedroom into an accesible ensuite, that could be used by Brandon when he visited and double as Shireen´s bedroom. Sansa insisted the twins would be sleeping with them in the first months, as it would be a lot of work otherwise, but Stannis convinced her to have both rooms ready too. He also insisted in reducing the loggia from their bedroom and adding a walk in closet.

The biggest plan was for the basement, who would be converted in a wellness area, with sauna and swmming pool. The garden would also have a barbecue area they could enjoy during spring and summer and Stannis was planning in building a treehouse in the future. 

The wedding would be much smaller than Arya´s and since they agreed to make the north their primary home for the next 10 years, would take place at Storm´s End, in 4 weeks. They hired a local company and Sansa just had to choose from the options they were emailing her. 

After presenting Sansa with the plans for the house , Stannis surprised her with a two day trip to Oldtown. 

" I booked us a table at The Mander and made sure we stay in the same suite you showed me your pictures."

It was there, with a much more pleasant waiter serving them lemon cakes, that Stannis held her hand and said it :" Sansa, I love you."

*******

They were back at the hotel, in the middle of a make out session, when Stannis telephone started to vibrate.

It was Varysinia.

"I am sorry to interrup, but I wanted to tell you that Petyr Baelish is getting out on bail. His great-grandfather was a citizen of Braavos and I am afraid he is planning on using his double citizenship to escape. He has a small Estate in the Fingers and from there he could easily hire a boat and set sail. I already instructed our lawyers to alert the Justice of this possibility, however it might take a couple of days to get him arrested again. "

After hanging up, Stannis told Sansa , who was obviously upset. 

" You know what?There is something we could do that would make Baelish nuts!"

Stannis agreed with her wicked plan.

She then called Littlefinger.

 

 **PETYR** :" Sansa, sweetling, I am glad you called me."

 **SANSA:** "Petyr, do you hear this ( Sansa licking Stannis cock)?"

 **PETYR:** "Yes....what are you doing."

(sounds of Sansa´s  orally pleasing Stannis, who is moaning)

 **SANSA** :" Stannis, fill my mouth, I beg you, pleeeease!!Oh, sorry, Littlefinger, are you still there?"

 **PETYR:** "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?"

 **STANNIS** :"Sansa, your mouth is so goo...fuck...fuck... I cannot hold it!"

 **PETYR** :"YOU ARE SICK!!"

 **SANSA:** "I just swalowed Stannis seed. So warm. Oh, FUCK YOU, PETYR BAELISH"

 

******

**Mockingbird last flight! Petyr Baelish dead-apparent suicide amidst legal problems.**

The body of Petyr Baelish was found in the morning by a group of hikers at the Mountais of the Moon. He was visiting The Eyrie and fell through its famous Moondoor. His late wife, Lysa Arryn, also fell to her death the same way. Police believe it was a suicide. Mr Baelish leaves his stepson behind and was in the middle of a scandal involving an international prostitution ring. 


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is full of suprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it is finished!  
> Thank you ALL for your support and comments.  
> I hope you enjoy as much as I did!

THE WEDDING:

Sansa was still in her first trimester, but since she was carrying twins, a discreet baby bump could be seen under the beautiful pale blue silk dress. Arya, on the other hand, was 8 months pregnant, barely able to walk.

Catelyn wanted a big event; Sansa and Stannis insisted on keeping it small. It took Bran to negotiate a compromise: only the family and closest friends would be invited to spend the whole weekend of celebrations; co- workers and business partners would receive invitations to the ceremony and afterparty.

Uncle Brynden walked Sansa down the aisle and Septon Sandor officiated. Arya and Margaery had to supress their giggles, being the only ones there to realize how weird the whole situation was. It seemed important for Sansa and Sandor, however, and everybody had to agree the couple could have not asked for a better priest, the emotion almost palpable as Sandor guided them into matrimony.

Having learned the lesson at Arya´s wedding, Sansa made sure to hire a great band for the party. In fact, Sansa was having too much of a good time and Stannis had to ask her twice to sit back and rest.

" You are such a party poopper! It is my day, let me have fun!"

Stannis would have none of it. " It is my day also, and I am having a perfect good time. A responsible and civilized good time. You are carrying two babies inside. Please, be reasonable."

" I dreamed last night again. A boy and a girl. " Sansa continued to have what she called " baby dreams" and Stannis was getting used to the idea that they were accurate." I have the names also."

" Now, you are overstepping, young lady! I should also have a say in it. " Stannis was very serious and had strong ideas and notions about baby names. He would not agree to something strange, obscure or trendy. Sansa was the love of his life, but he had standards.

Sansa sat on his lap, barely containing her laugh. "Give me a chance, Mr businesman, I am sure you will love it : Lyonel and Lyanna."

Stannis had to admit he actually liked both suggestions: " A Baratheon and a Stark name. Clever. Did you also dream the names?"

" No, no. I love the Dunk and Egg novellas and there is this amazing character, Lyonel Baratheon, also known as " The Laughing Storm". He found out that Duncan was not a real knight, but kept his secret."

"I will agree to the names, but if you get pregnant again in the future, it will be my turn."

Others too were enjoying all the feasting: Shireen was dancing with Devan Seaworth while Margaery was dividing her attention between Axel and Edmure Tully. Benjen Stark was, once again, not being shy in his attempts at romancing almost all the present ladies, but now he seemed to concentrate on Lyanna Mormont. Daenerys and Jon Show were the talk of the party, making anybody near them very uncomfortable with all that aunt-nephew action. Sansa wrapped her arms around Stannis and gave him a naughty look.

" I think it is time for us to make our way to the bedroom and consummate our wedding." Stannis was about to open his mouth when he realized Sansa was actually jokingly asking him to sneak out and make love to her.

*******

5 and 1/2 Years Later

Lyonel and his cousin Eddard were playing outside with their uncle Rickon while Lyanna was at the swimming pool with Shireen and Stannis. They were not allowed inside the living room while Sansa and Arya were decorating the place to celebrate the twins 5th nameday.

Gendry suddenly came in, his cellphone in hands: "Daenerys sent a message : she just landed Drogon and is on her way."

"Drogon? Who is Drogon?" Shireen had just left the basement and heard only the last part of the sentence, not understanding the context.

Arya patiently answered : "It is their new jet- Targaryen Conglomerate has developed this technology where the airplane recognizes the command of only its owner, apparently the machine bonds with a person and that makes almost impossible to have any mechanical malfunction. Jon also pilots a jet he calls Rhaegal."

Jon had given up the Nights Watch after some of his own men attempted to kill him. He always faced opposition from the more traditional members who disagreed about the casinos operated by the wildlings. Daenerys welcomed him into their family business and they have been living under the same roof, but without getting married, ever since. After years of trying to conceive, Daenerys is now 5 months pregnant with a boy. The press went crazy and dubbed the couple "Jonerys".

Sansa was very happy to see her family and friends once again in Wintertown- it was the largest group she managed to gather since Arya and Gedry´s wedding.

Myranda was living part of her time there anyway, being one of the stars of "Outlander", still with good ratings in its fith season. There was a scandal two years ago when she married an old producer named Ben Plumm and not longer after, Myranda went to the police to press charges of domestic violence against him . When Plumm was released on bail, Myranda made a quick trip to Braavos- saying she was researching to play the role of "No one", a novice of the Faceless Men in on demand series- but not soon after, Ben Plumm was found dead, apparently from a heart attack, and Myranda announced her pregnancy. She is a devoted single mother of a toddler named Janda.

Margaery Tully is now Sansa´s aunt by marriage. Olenna Tyrell was not too happy about her marrying Edmure, a widowed man raising by himself a small son, and is still to this day complaining that Margaery moved to Riverrun and is operating a wine shop instead of managing PR for Chateau Redwynne. But the Queen of Thorns would not stop at that: she felt personally insulted that they chose to name their daughter Minisa instead of Olenna Tully. Tensions apart, Margaery was finally happy , doting on her small, red haired family.

Catelyn Stark died peacefully three years ago and Sansa thought it was for the best, not because her mother had never been the same after the attempt on her life, but because the family was keeping the death of Robb from her. He died during a militar exercise in the Riverlands, close enough to the Twins.

Shireen´s experience with TV production made her decided to pursue a degree in Cinema and Media. She applied for several schools and was accepted by all, but chose Wintertown, much to Stannis delight. He tried to convince Shireen to move in, but she preferred the dorms instead. Shireen arrived a year ago, fresh from her break up from Robert Arryn, her first serious boyfriend. He had refused to leave the Vale and both then realized there was no future in the relationship. Shireen had started to date another student from the Westerlands called Podrick Payne and was happy to babysit her siblings on occasion.

Meera finally moved in with Bran last year and they recently started to plan their wedding. Since she has a degree in Engineering and Business, Meera is working full time at Stark Group. Bran also works there, but part time and Rickon is an intern. However, their younger brother is still not sure about his future and if he will attend university. 

After Robert Arryn came of age, uncle Brynden retired to Dorne. He was never very far though, always visiting his extended family and available if anyone needed him. He is Lyonel Baratheon´s godfather. Uncle Benjen is...uncle Benjen, always on expeditions and trips beyond the wall, making appearances on great family events, hitting on all of Sansa´s single friends.

Davos is still CEO of Baratheon Corporation and Stannis was elected Chairman of the Board, which means he travels frequently to Kings Landing to preside over meetings, review and evaluate performances and oversee corporate governance. Other than that, both families made a tradition of spending their vacations together, the men mostly sailing and the women, sunbathing. Since Davos and Marya only had boys, Stannis and Sansa asked them to be godparents to little Lyanna. 

"Hey Sansa, I think Stannis can cancel his small trip to Kings Landing next week. The Red Witch book signing is definetly not happening anymore. " Arya handed a smartphone to her sister, who started reading the news:

**Melisandre of Ashai, author of "Azor Ahai in the Shadow: My search for the Prince that was promised", dead in a freakish accident**

****

Melisandre was better known in Westeros as " The Red Woman", a health and lifestyle guru and author of several self help books published by Thoros of Myr, a former student and disciple; however, many forget that she was also a certified Yoga instructor, lawyer andm most importantly, a priestess of the faith of R´Lhor. It was while practicing her religion that Melisandre died in a avalanche of ashes, trying to climb the montain ( and dormant vulcan) " Curtain of Light" for the seventh time.

Here was her last post on social media, dated back from 5 days ago:

**Off to the Curtain of Light: yes, you can, if you believe in the fire within!**

"Now, I think we can let the children inside. We did a great job, Arya!"  Stannis then came from behind Sansa, planting a surprise kiss on her neck. She turned and kissed him back, full in the mouth. 

Seeing that nobody was paying much attention, all guests seemed to be engaged in conversation and the kids, happily playing, Sansa took Stannis to a corner. "Look, I started having baby dreams again. Do you have something to tell me?"

Stannis was supposed to have had a vasectomy on his last trip to Kings Landing, two months ago. He came back saying "everything was fine" and Sansa felt free to stop taking the pill. 

"Err...Sansa...err...I am sorry, I did not went through with it."

"WHAT THE FUCK! You are a caveman, I knew it, you probably thought the vasectomy would make you impotent!"

"I read an article and talked to Dr Pylos: it can cause impotence if the man is not psicologically prepared for it! I was not prepared, Sansa."

She looked into his eyes, those blue, beautiful eyes. A baby! Another surprise baby! It is not bad. How could she be mad at him? The consulting firm is a huge success and Sansa now have more time in her hands, since Garlan Tyrell came on board as her partner. 

"Alright then. But stop keeping things from me! You can trust me, Stannis!"

"I know. I am sorry. " Stannis and Sansa then kissed;his hands grabbing her round and delicious butt; she, rubbing herself on him...

" Yikes!" the little voice of Lyonel said "You two are gross!"


End file.
